Hero of Vytal
by andy2396
Summary: Dante, a sixteen year old boy with blue eyes and white hair, had immense power...power to kill a god. In his previous fight, Dante sacrificed all that power to win. Having broken the ancient laws of The Creator, god and ruler of all worlds, Dante was now powerless and banished to a strange new world, where he will make new friends, find love and battle against many odds.
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

Chapter 1: It Begins

He opened his eyes to see he was sitting on a bench, out in an open city. But it was strange. The streets were clean, little noise could be heard. Where was he? He got up from the bench and decided to look around. He couldn't help it. He was till thinking of her. Of all of them. But now, he couldn't. This was a new life. And hopefully he wouldn't need to fight constantly. But that has always proved him wrong. He saw a small flash of light behind him.

"Mr. H..."

"It was rough, wasn't it kiddo?"

"Yeah. Having to say goodbye...it wasn't a good feeling."

"You have a fresh start. And a new life. Enjoy it. You've earned it more than many times. A chance to be a normal person for once."

"Yeah..." Mr. Hanekoma smiled.

"Still making the same face since that battle. It's been nearly a week too. Hard to believe its over."

An awkward silence. Mr. Hanekoma checked his watch as he whistled.

"Hoo boy. I gotta go! Oh! Before I forget!"

Mr. Hanekoma summoned a small box, no bigger than a foot or wider than half a foot.

"What is it?"

"Trust me. Don't open it unless you need to. When you think of it, you'll know when to use it."

"Wait! Before you go...I need to know something. Who are you really mr. H? No games this time."

"What do you mean?"

"Someone doesn't just randomly show up and help another person at random and critical times when help is needed. Especially since you're an angel. What's the cause? Why have you been helping me?"

Hanekoma sighed.

"Caught again I suppose. Okay then. I guess there's no tiptoeing around this one. There's two reasons why I've been helping you. The first one being the biggest reason why. I knew your mother Dante."

"What?!"

"A long time ago. When she had you, and when she knew she was going to die, she told me, 'Please. Watch over him. Take care of him. Protect him through all his endeavors. Be his guardian for eternity.' I didn't know what to say. I was shocked."

"Why?"

"Because I'm more of the loose cannon and rule breaker angel. Get the picture?"

"Well...its perfect. I mean, it just fits together really well."

"Anyway, once your father sealed you away in stasis, I was trying to help them in every way I could. In the end, we failed, your father and I. So, he asked me what to do. Easiest thing I could come up with was erasing your memory."

"More like rushed idea."

"Hey! I didn't say it was the smartest thing to do. So with that, I took you to your first world and watched over you there. When in your time of need, I helped unlock your powers, transforming you into your full form. Afterwords, anything that happened at random occasion, was me."

"What about the Reapers Game?"

"That was a happy accident."

"Let me guess, Joshua?"

"He is a Composer. And one of the favored angels."

"The Creator plays favorites?"

"You have no idea. The four favorites are Death, Azrael, Joshua, then there's me."

"Isn't Death a Nephilim?"

"There's the widely known Nephilim Death, and there's the real Death, or Grim Reaper."

"I see."

"Back to the story...so ever since that time you're powers awoke, I've been guiding and helping you along the way. Even till recently."

"Wow. It's..."

"A lot to take in, I know."

"So...what now?"

"I'll still keep watch over you. Not as much now. Things are getting busy up there."

"I understand. Thank you for everything mr. H."

"No problem kiddo. And remember, enjoy the moment."

Mr. Hanekoma disappeared in a flash of light. From behind the mountains, the sun was steadily rising. It was going to be a beautiful morning.

* * *

He found a coffee shop nearby. He needed some. It was a while since his last coffee. What was strange is that the store around here used a currency called "Lien." Lien was a type of currency used within this world. Each lien chip was displayed in the form of a plastic card, with a specific color and value notation on the front, and a black magnetic reader strip on the back. It was unknown to Dante if this was a universally used currency, or if it only has worth within this place. He asked around, "Where was he?" People laughed at him like he was crazy. He simply took his coffee and left embarrassed.

_That went well._

"Look out!"

"Huh?"

Someone crashed into Dante. His cup flew out of his hand high into the sky as he caught the person that ran into him. It was a girl. She was a young, silver-eyed girl dressed in a black blouse, and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak. Her clothing was entirely made up of various shades of red and black, with black on the main suit and red on the cloak. Even her hair was lightly red-streaked. She had cross shaped pins holding her cloak to her shirt. Around her waist was a belt which held large cartridges, possibly .50 caliber or comparable, in individual loops, and a magazine pouch. She had a silver rose symbol on her belt. She was shorter than he was, five foot five to be exact.

"Uh...hi?" Said Dante.

The girl blushed, "I am so sorry!"

"No! No! It's fine! See?" Dante outstretched his arm and caught his cup of coffee that flew in the air.

"Wow!" She said in amazement. "How did you do that?!"

_That's a good question. How in the hell did I do that? Maybe since I've used my powers a lot, I've retained some nice reflexes? I'm okay with that_.

"Just reflexes. I uh...noticed you're packing heat." Said Dante.

"Oh this!"

She then grabbed the device that was holstered behind her back and pulled it out. It was a magnificent weapon. The frame was colored rose-red with black trims, while its large scythe blade forged into a crescent shape. Her symbol was engraved onto the circular swivel frame of the weapon. The most notable property of the weapon was its foldable frame: it appeared that the weapon was able to transform to different modes of combat, from a full-scale scythe and sniper rifle form to a dense shotgun form. It also seemed to fold up tightly into the form of a holster for easy convenient transportation, stored underneath the girls cloak at her waist. Also, it appeared to be a bolt-action weapon, it did not need to be in its gun mode to fire from what it looked like.

"Wow!"

"Wanna hold it?"

"Uh...sure." Dante took the scythe in his hand. It was surprisingly light for its size, and the fact this girl could carry it no problem, implied that she was either super strong or the scythe was made with light weight metals that are durable.

"You built this?"

"Of course. I go to Signal academy and everyone student is required to make their own weapon."

"That's nice."

Dante took some practice swings and hacks.

_Reflexes... and memorization of my moves and combos. Excellent._

Dante pushed the button to turn into its compact form and handed it back to the girl.

"I'm sorry, again!"

"Like I said, no worries. I never got your name."

"I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose."

She extended her hand. Dante gently grasped it.

"I'm Dante."

"Uh...hi Dante. Are you new to Vale?"

"Is that what they call this place?"

"Yup."

"And you go to an academy that requires you to build weapons?"

"Well, it's for our use. Signal is an academy to train Hunters and Huntress'."

"What are those?"

"We slay monsters basically."

"Basically? What kind of monsters?"

"Creatures of Grimm. They kind of resemble wild animals, just ugly looking and scary looking."

"Wow. And you slay monsters like these?"

"Just last week I took on an army of Beowolves."

"And you killed them all?"

"Yup."

"You gotta be crazy-talented in using that thing."

"One of the best."

Dante was taking all this in better than he expected.

"So...what are your plans? Are you staying in Vale?" She asked nervously.

"Looks like it."

"Which school are you planning to go to?"

"I don't know. Mind telling me which schools are around here?"

"Well there's Signal, then there's Beacon, which you're probably old enough to apply to."

"Beacon?"

"The number one academy in this entire world!"

"All the academy's are for slaying monsters?"

"Pretty much."

_I guess I'll like this school._ "Only problem is I don't have a weapon."

"Well that's where I come in. I, will help you, build a weapon of your choice. But first we need some materials."

Dante remembered Hanekoma's words.

_When you need it most, you'll think of it. _

Dante got the box from his pack and opened it. Inside were materials, glowing with black energy, white energy, red energy, and blue energy.

_ These...these are angel and demon materials! _

"Wow! What are those?" Asked Ruby.

"Materials for my weapon."

"All right! Let's get started then!"

* * *

For two days, Ruby and Dante were working. Dante had the plans, Ruby had the skills to help. They designed blueprints for Dante's weapon, used his angel and demon materials, and created a weapon that Dante most definitely loved. After letting it cool, Dante held it in his hands. This...was Kokushibyo...version two. His katana was similar to his Kokushibyo in its transformed form, which was a black katana, only there was no guard, making it convenient for for sheathing. He had a trigger mechanism at the near top of the hilt, which activated the blades high frequency oscillators, and idea adopted from a science study he read online, making it a sword able of cutting through anything. It crackled with black energy as he held down the trigger mechanism. It was a sword reinforced by a powerful energy currents and resonated at extremely high frequencies. It was created so that the oscillation weakened the molecular bonds of anything it cuts, increasing it ability to cut and do damage. Users who were like Dante were also able to wield the blade with accuracy and speed to the point that they were able to deflect bullets, one of Dante's favorite aspects he trained in.

"That is by far one of the most awesomest weapons I've ever seen! Being able to cut through anything and block bullets and all!"

Squealed Ruby with excitement.

"I know!"

"What about those other features we installed?"

"Oh! I almost forgot!"

Within the next second, the katana transformed into a set of black gauntlets, greaves, mask, and small back armor. Dante made it so that this weapon form could be powered up by engaging the thrusters inside the gauntlets and greaves. The gauntlets had small panels on each arm capable of transforming into twin blades that would be able to extend during attacks and retract back into the gauntlets themselves, while the greaves had small saws allowing Dante to cut through enemies or hazards with kicks. Almost all of its attacks could be charged, which where black charged attacks, and offered extreme damage with every hit. This weapon form was created with two levels of charge, and when fully charged, the attacks would be utterly devastating.

"Amazing handiwork Ruby. With your ideas and mine, I think we've created a masterpiece!"

"We're not done! There's still the third weapon form of your weapon!"

"Oh yeah!"

The third stage weapon form was a light, speedy scythe that was both powerful and reliable. It specialized in aerial attacks and its abilities were centered, making it weightlessness and full with agility. The scythe was exactly like Ruby's, only black and when attacking, it would leave behind a black streak of energy in its wake, similar to the color of the weapon. It was magnificent in every way.

"I think it's done." Said Dante.

"So it is!" Said Ruby.

They gave high fives to each other.

* * *

"Thank you so much Ruby."

"No worries. With those three forms, you're bound to be unstoppable if you join Beacon."

"Yeah."

"I'll be right back, I need to go get something." Said Ruby.

"Take your time!"

Dante waited for a while. Then there was an explosion in the distance followed by gun fire. Dante got up from his seat and ran towards the noise. He could see destroyed ground, and Ruby along with a woman older than her. The older woman appeared to be a middle-aged woman that had very light blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes were emerald green and she wore thin rectangular glasses. She had teal, hanging earrings with a small bead identical to her earrings on her collar. She wore a white long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body had a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings. She wore black boots with brown heels, and wore a torn cape that was purple inside and black on the outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally across her cape. Above this line of beads appeared an emblem of a tiara. However, this lady was not happy.

* * *

Dante had to go to station with Ruby and the woman.

"I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger."

"They started it!" She replied. Dante sat in the corner. It was about all he could do.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home... With a pat on the back..." She then noticed Ruby's smile, "...And a slap on the wrist." she demonstrated with her wand, which Ruby barely avoided.

"But... there is someone here who would like to meet you."

Suddenly, a man entered. He was a middle-aged man with tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes. He wore shaded glass spectacles and a dark green scarf with a small purple cross-shaped emblem on it. He wore an unzipped black suit over a black buttoned vest, with a green undershirt underneath. The man also wore black trouser shoes, and dark green long pants. Interestingly, he had black eyebrows, so Dante assumed he may have had black hair when he was younger. Dante saw him with a mug bearing the an emblem on it along with Beacon Academy written at the top. He was also holding a plate of cookies.

"Ruby Rose..." He said.

The man leaned in to look at her face.

"You... have silver eyes."

"Uh, um..." She said nervously.

"So! Where did you learn to do this?" gesturing with his head at the tablet showing Ruby's fighting.

_Wow! She can do that?!_ _This girl...she's..._

"S-Signal Academy." Replied Ruby.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" The man asked.

"Well, one teacher in particular."

"I see..."

He put the cookies on the table in front of Ruby. She tentatively picked one up, and ate it in a single bite, and then, not seeing any rebuttal, proceeded to devour the rest.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow if I were to recall..." The man said.

Ruby, mumbled through her full mouth, "Mmmm! Thash muh unkul!" she then finished the last of her cookies and wiped her mouth, embarrassed.

"Sorry. Thats my uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like- Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!"

Ruby proceeded to make some karate-style poses and noises while sitting down.

"So I've noticed." The man then placed his cup on the table as he leaned in, then sits down opposite of Ruby.

"And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" He asked her.

"Well... I want to be a Huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon!"

Ruby was talking faster and faster with her enthusiasm growing.

"You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!'" She giggled a bit.

"I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh, you know!"

Ruby flipped out at the last part, staring at the man and woman with a wide, crazy smile. They studied her.

"Do you know who I am?" Asked the man.

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon."

Ozpin, smiling, said "Hello."

"Nice to meet you."

"You want to come to my school?"

"More than anything." Ozpin exchanged glances with the woman, who showed her disapproval with a "Hmmph" before he turned back to Ruby.

"Well okay." Ruby smiled, wide-eyed and open-mouthed. The man rose from his seat and went towards Dante.

"And what about you young man?" Asked Ozpin.

"Me?"

"Do you want to attend Beacon?"

"I..." Dante looked over at Ruby, who was giving the double thumbs up signal for, "Say yes!"

"What made you ask me?" Asked Dante.

"Judging by your appearance, you seem to have experienced many battles before now. Some of them gruesome."

"And you know this how?"

"Let's say that right now, you are like an open book."

"Is that right?"

"With training an education, you can perfect your skills and abilities quite tremendously. What do you say?"

Dante took a glance at Ruby, then smiled.

"Count me in professor."

"Excellent. The both of you will start tomorrow. Welcome to Beacon Academy."

Ozpin took a sip from his coffee mug as he exited the room with the woman.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Beacon

Chapter 2: Welcome to Beacon

The girl tackled Ruby in a hug aboard the large airship to Beacon, crushing the air out of her.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"

She appeared to be a teenage girl, wearing yellow, brown, orange, and black. She wore a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, cleavage-and-midriff baring shirt with a black crest that resembled a burning heart. The vest had puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, were two small golden buttons. She wore a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-seeming object. The same black crest appeared on this banner, only golden in color. She wore black shorts under her belt, which in the back, resembles a pleated skirt. Over the shorts but under the belt is a white, asymmetrical back skirt. She wore an orange circle scarf (with no apparent edges) around her neck, but no other discernible jewelry. She wore brown, knee-high platform boots that looked like they were of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. The right leg also had a gray bandanna-like object wrapped around the top of her left boot. She wore finger-less black gloves underneath her weapons, which look like two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design. Her hair flowed loosely and messy, with a few tendrils sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head. She had a pale complexion similar to Ruby's and lilac eyes. Her weapons were appeared as bracelets, but from what Ruby told Dante, when activated, they covered her hands and forearms as gauntlets acting as armor. The gauntlets had a golden color and the shells initially inside are red and orange. Inside there are chambers that holster a magazine consisting of 12 shells, giving 24 shots in total when both gauntlets were fully loaded. A silver-ish gray barrel is concealed in the front of the gauntlet, aligned between the knuckles of the index and middle finger. Frightening.

Ruby was gasping, "Please stop."

The girl released her sister.

"But I'm so proud of you!"

"Really Sis, it was nothing."

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees."

"I don't want to be the 'bee's knees', okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited... I just..." she sighed, "I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything."

The girl went over and gave her sister a one-armed hug.

"But you are special."

"Oh! Before I forget! Dante, this is my older sister, Yang."

Yang went to shake Dante's hand. When she gripped his hand, her grip was so powerful that Dante thought his hand was about to burst like a tomato.

"Treat her right or I'll kill you." She said as she whispered in Dante's ear.

She then smiled and said, "Nice to meet you."

She then backed away as Dante face was horror stricken.

* * *

The threes attention was drawn to the 2-D animated newscast on Vale News Network playing nearby, talking about the robbery and showing a mug shot.

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa."

The mugshot changed to Lisa Lavender, with photos of animal-eared demonstrators holding signs saying "WE ARE NOT ANIMALS!" followed by the logo of a growling red wolf's head with three scratch marks.

"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Right's protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted..."

The news feed was cut off as a hologram of the woman from yesterday replaced it.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!"

"Who's that?" Asked Yang.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh."

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

She disappeared. Ruby among several other cries of surprise, said "Oh, wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here!"

Ruby and other students looked through the glass walls at the town below.

"I guess home isn't too far after all!" Said Ruby. "Beacon's our home, now." Said Yang.

Dante, Ruby and Yang heard a passenger groaning and hunched over nearby, running to the back of the ship.

"Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone." Said Yang as she rolled her eyes.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." Said Dante, still not believing what he just saw.

The ship was approaching Beacon across a large body of water.

"I wonder who we're gonna meet!" Said Ruby.

"Ugh, I just hope they're better than Vomit Boy." Said Yang.

"Yang! Don't freak out...but...you have puke on your shoe." Said Dante.

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!" She said horrified.

"Get-Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!" Said Ruby.

* * *

It was beautiful. There was a wide avenue leading up to what appeared to be the main academy buildings and their large, impressive main doorway. The avenue was marked with trees and flag-draped light-poles. Beyond the doorway appeared to be a large, open-air amphitheater. Within this was a raised platform upon which a speaker can address those standing below. This amphitheater looked like it can also serve as a fighting arena, where the audience would stay on stands at the sides. The most prominent part of the academy buildings was a large tower. It was surmounted by what appeared to be some kind of signal light, possibly the beacon which the institution was named after. The academy also showed to have large gardens, apparently at the rear of the buildings, including a large pond surrounded by a path, where students can possibly be free to wander as they please.

The campus of Beacon Academy included a large statue featuring two figures, one a male and the other a younger-looking female, standing on a rock outcropping. They were both dressed in some kind of robe with hoods over their heads. The male had a sword in his right hand and is raising it up in a seemingly triumphant gesture. The younger female has a double-edged battle axe in her left hand. She was looking off to the side at something on the horizon. Below the two figures was a Beowolf looking in the same direction as the male figure. Dante took a look at his new attire. He wore a long sleeved black shirt, a black pair of jeans along with black boots. On his back was a mechanical sheath, that was attached to his left side and went around like a small arm to his back, making the sheath lean to his right shoulder. It also held a heat knife. The sheaths looked to be combined together, the heat knife above and the newer Rebellion in his normal sheath. The sheath was wrapped around his back tightly, and could also move to his waist if he need to perform quick draw strikes.

Dante also wore black gloves that were fingerless.

"You look all snazzy with your new look. About the hair..." Ruby said.

"Don't even think about it Ruby."

Dante's hair was white, all swept down with a small strand in between his eyes, and went down to his cheeks, the small strand only went to the bridge of his nose. His blue eyes were also a notable feature.

"Oh stop it sis. He's perfect the way he is." Said yang.

_That's rich coming from someone who said was going to kill me_.

The airship touched down on a platform leading to beacon. Dante, Ruby and Yang exited the airship as another guy went for a trash can and vomited. He was a teenage boy, Dante's age to be exact, with messy blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a white chestplate and shoulder armor. Under the armor, he wore a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves. He also wore blue jeans with a white patch on the left knee, and black shoes. He had two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, and one had a small pouch on it. He wore brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and a small metal plate on the back. His sword was strapped to the left side of his waist in a sheath that looked like it doubled as a collapsible shield. He continued to hurl. Dante, Ruby and Yang, alongside several other students, walked out of the ship and head down the paved path to the front of the school.

"Wow..." Were the only words that left their mouths.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" Said Yang.

Ruby was getting so excited when she saw other peoples weapons.

"Ohmygosh, guys! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" she tried getting closer, but Dante and Yang pulled Ruby by her hood.

"Ow! Ooww!"

"Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons!" Said Yang.

"Just weapons'? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool!"

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Asked Dante.

Ruby, transforming her weapon into its scythe form said, "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better..."

Yang playfully pushed her sister's hood down.

"Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?" Said Yang.

Ruby, taking off her hood replied, "But... why would I need friends if I have you two?"

"Well..." in a flash, a group of other students surrounded Yang and they all dash down the road.

"Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, c'ya, bye!" Said Yang.

Ruby was spinning and dizzy-eyed from Yang's sudden leaving from the crowd that tore through them, while Dante was wondering what just happened.

"Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?" Ruby stopping for a moment, still reeling, said "I don't know what I'm doing..."

Dante was just about to help Ruby out of her daze when she fell backwards into a luggage cart, sending some cases flying. Someone was standing over her. And that girl was very upset.

"What are you doing?!"

A girl, dressed primarily in light blue, white, and some red, approached Ruby and Dante. She wore a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero was red and the sleeves turn blue as they got closer to her wrists. The bolero had the a crest on the back that bears a resemblance to a snowflake. She wore a necklace with a single jewel or bead, along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings. She wore white wedge boots that go to mid-calf (also lined with red on the inside) and a small tiara that resembles icicles. Her long hair was white and pulled back in an off-center ponytail. She had a pale complexion and ice-blue eyes. She also bore a crooked scar down her left eye. She appeared to be as tall as, if not slightly taller, than Ruby. Her dress was a combat skirt, which Ruby also wore. Her weapon was a standard-size rapier and primarily gray in color. The hilt formed four prongs that acted as a guard around the revolver's chamber-like mechanism in place of the usual basket hilt. It appeared she could control this mechanism with her hands, and could change the modes freely. There are six modes in total from what Dante could tell, all of which affect her weapons combat abilities if he were to guess. They were Red, Light Blue, Violet, White, Yellow, Blue. Each mode also seemed to have another setting where runes of that color appeared on the blade. He didn't know the blades durability, but he guessed Its most prominent ability lied in the revolver-like mechanism held within the hilt, which was color coded with various attributes activating depending on the mod.

Ruby got up on her hands.

"Uh, sorry!" She said.

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?" Said the angry girl.

_Jeez...what side of the bed did she wake up on?_

"And you!" She said pointing to Dante.

"Why didn't you stop that klutz like your supposed to?!" She said.

"Excuse me?" Said Dante a bit irritated.

"Never mind!"

Ruby was holding a case she knocked over. She handed to the girl.

"Uuhhh..."

"Give me that!" She said as she snatched the luggage from Ruby and opening it to reveal its twinkling-sounding contents.

"This is Dust - mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!" "Uuuhhhh..." Dante was confused.

"Dust?" Asked Dante

"What are you, brain-dead?" She said holding out a vial of red Dust and shutting the case.

"Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!" She said yelling at Dante.

She then turned her attention to Ruby again.

"I... I know..." She started coughing from the Dust pouring into her face.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What have you got to say for yourself?!"

Ruby, who had been receiving more and more Dust to her face, sneezed, which erupted into a full-blown explosion of flame, snowflakes, and electricity right onto the angry girl. The bottle she had been holding flew over the courtyard and at the feet of another girl, who picked it up and noticed the Schnee Dust Company logo on the side as she reads from a book and looks over at the scene. Dante was coughing a bit as the smoke settled.

The girl, now covered in soot, though it quickly disappeared, said "Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

Ruby apologetic and embarrassed said "I'm really, really sorry!"

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

"Well, I-I..."

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so... watch where you're going!"

Dante was finally fed up, "Hey, she said she was sorry, princess!" Said Dante.

"It's heiress, actually." Said the girl who picked up the vile.

She had long, wavy black hair, and her eyes were amber, complemented by light purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes were slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance. She wore a headband with an attached bow. She also wore black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there were white symbols that are most likely belladonna flowers. She wore black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve with a silver band on her left arm. She wore a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white, sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it was partly obscured by the vest. She also wore a detached scarf-like collar around her neck. Her weapon was a thick, gray colored sheath with a sharp edge, similar to an oversized cleaver. Although serving as a sheath, it did possess a cutting edge and could be used effectively as a weapon. Dante guessed when unsheathed, it appeared to be a dark gray katana and is equally as effective as, if not more than, its sheath. The essence of both is that they seemed to fit together as one but when they came out to be two, they were compact for easier carrying.

When in sheathed form, it could be held by the hilt, but when the two components separate, the sheath is held by a small rectangular hole near the bottom. The katana also had a compact, striker fired pistol built into its hilt. The spike on the dull edge can be seen. The pistol form was probably used as a ranged weapon and its recoil can be used to swing or anchor the blade. In pistol form, the weapon resembled a Kama, a Japanese sickle, with the gun barrel pointed in the opposite direction of the sharp end. The blade itself seemed to be very strong, able to cut through metal. The katana's blade appeared to be double-edged at the tip with the mostly dull edge meeting the sharpened tip at a spike. The spike would allow her to have the sharp end and pistol barrel facing outward, while maintaining a potentially lethal hold on an enemy with the dull end. By custom choice, she had a wrapped black ribbon tied to her right arm around the weapons trigger in pistol form and could freely swing it around. The form was similar to that of the Kama and Chain. In this form, her fighting style could be somewhat similar to Ruby's in regards that both girls use the recoil from the firearm to increase the velocity of the blade component. The ribbon seemed to be very strong, durable and elastic.

Dante, Ruby and the angry girl looked over as the girl approached with the bottle.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

Weiss was smiling smugly.

"Finally! Some recognition!"

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." Continued the girl.

Weiss got angry again as Ruby chuckled and Dante smirked.

"Wha- How dare you- The nerve of... Ugh!"

She got up in Blake's face and took the bottle from her and walked off in a huff as her helpers gather the luggage and followed. Ruby said "I promise I'll make this up to you!" She sighed.

"I guess we're not the only people having a rough first day... So, what's..." Dante saw the girl that made Weiss angrier, walk off as well. Ruby then collapsed to the ground on her back.

"Welcome to Beacon..." she said.

Ruby remained this way until a shadow came over to the two.

"Hey... I'm Jaune." Said the figure. Ruby took his hand as Dante took her other hand. "Ruby." She said standing up.

"Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" Asked Dante.

* * *

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Explained Jaune to Dante.

"Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." Said Ruby.

"Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?"

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!" Said Ruby.

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it! Total lady killer!"

_More like killed by ladies_. "Do they?" Asked a skeptic Dante.

"They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind." Said Jaune.

Dante chuckled a bit as Ruby giggled before a short, awkward silence fell.

"So... I got this thing!" she pulled out Crescent Rose, her scythe, and stabbed it into the ground.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Said a surprised Jaune.

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" Said Ruby.

"A-wha...?" Asked Jaune.

Ruby cocked it, smiling.

"It's also a gun." Said Dante with a smile.

"Oh. That's cool!" Said Jaune.

"So what've you got Jaune?" Asked Dante.

"Oh! I, uh..." He unsheathed a blade. "I got this sword!"

"Ooooohh!" Said an impressed Ruby and Dante.

"Yeah, and I've got a shield, too!" he got his scabbard, raised his arm and the scabbard expanded the metal into a defensive shield.

"So, what do they do?" Asked Ruby as she poked the shield. Jaune was fumbling with the shield as it retracted off his arm, expanded, and retracted again before putting it back in place and finally shrinking it down for good, placing it on his belt.

"The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away..."

"Wouldn't it weigh the same?" Asked Dante.

Jaune dejectedly said, "Yeah, it does..."

Ruby giggled.

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, so I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it."

"Wait - you made that?!" Asked Jaune.

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?" Asked Ruby.

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me." Said Dante.

"Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." Said Ruby.

Jaune sheathed his sword. "Yeah, the classics..."

They walked further down.

"So what brought you to us Jaune?" Asked Dante.

"Eh, why not? My mom always says, strangers are just friends you haven't met yet'."

_Hmmm. That's interesting. Making friends with people you randomly encounter? Heh. I like this guy._

Ruby looked around, "Hey guys, where are we going?" Asked Ruby.

"Oh, I don't know! I was following you. Y-You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark? Is, uh... Is that a 'no'?"

"After looking around here Jaune? Heh. That's a 'no'."

"I didn't get to see your weapon." Said Jaune.

"Oh...well..."

Dante unsheathed his sword and showed it to Jaune. He clicked the trigger mechanism twice and the sword transformed into its greaves and gauntlets form, along with its small back armor and and small metallic mask that only covered the lower portion of his face. He then smashed the gauntlets together as they formed into his hand, along with the greaves, back armor and mask, it's scythe form that was similar to Ruby's, only black.

"Wow." Said Jaune.

"Let's just say Ruby and I went all kinds of overboard with my weapon."

"Yeah Jaune, he was totally crazy about it. I'm glad we finished it in time and got it done correctly."

"That must have taken a while."

"It sure did Jaune." Said Dante.

* * *

The three friends headed into the audience chamber from the main entrance of the Academy. This was the grand assembly area where Ozpin was to hold meetings of the student body for various purposes and a ballroom that doubles as a living area that new students were told to sleep in until they are assigned proper quarters. A uni-sex locker room was also present, as well as a dining hall and washroom facilities. The amphitheater is where they were all in now. The assembly area was in the form of a glass-domed amphitheater with raised bleachers around in a circle around a circular stage that has a tall, ornate (possibly wooden) backdrop with blue lights. There was also a large open area in front of the stage where students could stand. As well as being used for meetings of the student body, Dante could see that the assembly area could be used for dueling practice with the raised stage being used as the fighting area. It seemed the lighting in this area could be carefully controlled, making it impossible to see the rest of the area and giving duelists the illusion of being entirely on their own. Perfect.

"Ruby! Dante! Over here! I saved you guys a spot!" Shouted Yang.

"We gotta go!" Said Ruby. She took off into the crowd to here sister.

"We'll see you after the ceremony Jaune." Said Dante as he took off after Ruby.

"Hey wait guys! Great. Where else am I supposed to find another group of friends to talk to?"

In the audience, Dante, Ruby and Yang stood together in the crowd.

"How's your first day going little sister and friend?"

"You mean since you ditched me and Dante and I exploded?"

"Yikes. Meltdown on the first day already?"

"No!" Said Ruby.

Dante sighed before saying "She literally exploded a hole in front of the school. And there was fire and ice..." Said Dante.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Asked Yang with a smile.

She always smiled. Why was that?

"I wish!" Said Ruby.

"I tripped over some crabby girls luggage! And then she yelled at me! And then I sneezed and then I exploded! And then she yelled again! And I felt really, really bad!"

"Uh...Ruby?" Said Dante.

"And I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

"You!" Yelled Weiss.

Ruby yelled and jumped into Dante's arms out of fear and said rapidly, "Oh god, it's happening again!"

"You're lucky we didn't get blown off the side of the cliff!"

"Oh my god, you really exploded." Said Yang.

"It was an accident!" Ruby got out of a blushing Dante's arms and stood on the ground.

"It was an accident!"

"If you look from her perspective, it really wasn't her fault." Said Dante.

Weiss instead took out a pamphlet out of her sleeve and put it in front of Dante and Ruby's face.

It read, "Dust for dummies and other inadequate individuals."

_Seriously...this girl is really making me angry._

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product."

For Dante and Ruby, Weiss began to talk incredibly fast to the point were they didn't understand she was saying.

"You really want to start making things up to me?"

"Absolutely?" Asked Ruby.

"Then read this and don't ever speak to me again."

Weiss then handed the pamphlet to Ruby.

"Look, maybe you two just got off on the wrong foot." Said Dante.

"Yeah! Why don't you start over and try to be friends?" Said Yang.

"Yeah!" Said Ruby.

"Great idea, Yang." Said Dante sarcastically.

Yang then smacked Dane in the abs, causing little effect.

_Heh! Still got my unbreakable black bones!_

Ruby then held out her hand.

"Hello Weiss. I'm Ruby. Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies and-"

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails! And try on clothes and talk about cute boys!" Said Weiss sarcastically. "Like tall, blonde and scraggly over there!"

Weiss said referring to Jaune.

"Wow! Really?" Asked Ruby.

"No. As for you..." Said Weiss turning her attention to Dante.

"For someone like you, you have a strange sense of fashion and friends."

"Someone like me?" Asked Dante.

"You obviously have more potential than her. And your clothes are just-"

"Theres nothing wrong with my clothes. Plus, don't undermine my friend. That's the worst way to get on my nerves. And third, trust me, right now Ruby has a lot more potential than I do."

_Does she? I mean, I've never seen her fight. _

_But, I have a feeling she's more than capable of taking care of herself._

"Ugh, whatever. Reconsider soon if you can though."

* * *

A voice came on the speaker system. It was Ozpin, the great man himself.

"I'll keep this brief. You have all traveled here today in search of knowledge. You have come to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you are finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people."

_Great. As if I didn't get enough of the hero antics. Well, at least it's not hero of the worlds._

"But I look amongst you,"

_there's always the but_,

"And all I see is wasted energy. In need of purpose...direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

He then left the stage as ms. Goodwitch, the woman Dante and Ruby meet with Ozpin before attending Beacon, took the stage.

"You will all gather in the ballroom. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." She left as students started to make for the ballroom. Dante, Ruby, Yang and Weiss were standing still. Yang was a little, suspicious.

"He seemed off, almost like he wasn't even there." She said.

Jaune then leaned in to Weiss and said, "I'm a natural blonde you know." She only put her hand on her head.

* * *

It was night time. Everyone was gathered in the ballroom either sleeping or making preparations to sleep. Ruby was tasking away at something in her book. For nighttime, she wore a black top, pink pajamas with pink roses and a sleeping mask with sharp red eyes on the front.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Said Yang as she fell on her sleeping bag next to Ruby. She wore a yellow top with her symbol on it with plain green pajamas.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though." Said Ruby, still working in her book.

"I know I do!" Said Yang.

"You know, Dante is really hot. And his physically fit physique! Raawwwrrr!" She said clawing at Ruby.

Ruby blushed a bit as Yang then stared off into the crowds of boys that were either head locking each other or flexing shirtless. Then Jaune walked by in a full blue onesie pajama with bunny slippers attached to the feet. Jaune stopped as he saw Yang. She only shivered as she turned her gaze from him.

"What's that?" She asked Ruby.

"A letter back to the gang at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

"Awwww! That's so cute!" Said Yang jokingly.

"Shut up!" Said Ruby as she tossed a pillow at Yang's face.

"It sucks not being able to have my old friends here with me and its weird not knowing anyone here."

"What about Jaune? He's...nice. And Dante! He's an even nicer guy and better friend! He's also hot! See! There you go! That's a two hundred percent increase!"

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend."

"There's no such thing as negative friends! You just made two friends and one enemy."

Ruby threw another pillow at Yang's face.

She finished writing and sat on her sleeping bag, head on her pillow, arms behind her head.

"Look, it's been only one day. Trust me, you've got friends all around you. You just haven't meet all of them yet."

Ruby then got up and looked. She saw the girl with black hair from earlier. She wore some sort of black robe pajamas.

"That girl..."

"You know her?"

"Not really. She saw what happened this morning but left before I could say anything."

"Well, nows your chance!"

Yang grabbed Ruby's arm and was pulling her towards the girl with long black hair and the cat ears bow tie.

"Wait! What are you doing?!"

The girl was reading a book, but noticed a smiling Yang, dragging Ruby behind her, heading for her.

"Hello! I believe you two know each other?" Asked Yang.

"Aren't you that girl that exploded?" She asked looking at Ruby.

"Uh...haha...yeah. My names Ruby." She extended her hand.

"Okay."

"What are you doing?" Whispered Yang.

"I don't know! Help me!" Ruby whispered back.

"So what's you're name?" Asked Yang.

"Blake."

"Well Blake, I'm Yang! Ruby's older sister! I like you bow!"

"Thanks."

"It goes great with your...pajamas!"

"Right."

Ruby and Yang nervously laughed.

"Nice night don't you think?" Asked Yang.

"Yes, it's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book. That I will continue to read. As soon as you leave." Said Blake.

"Yeah, this girls a lost cause." Said Yang.

"What's its about?" Asked Ruby.

"Huh?" Asked Blake.

"Your book- does it have a name?"

"Well, its about a man with two souls. Each fighting for control over his body."

"Oh yeah, that's real...lovely." Said Yang.

"I love books." Said Ruby. "Yang used to read me every night before bed. Stories of heroes, monsters...they're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress."

"Why is that?" Asked Blake. "Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"I hope we all do. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. As someone who fought for what was right and who protected people who couldn't protect themselves."

"That's very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same fairy tale." Said Blake.

"Well, that's why we're here. To make it better."

"Oh I am so proud of my baby sister!" Yang said as she hugged Ruby with her infamous bear hug.

"Cut it out!"

There was a small struggle between the two for a short amount of time.

"Ruby, Yang, it's been-"

"What in the world is going on here?!" Shouted an angry Weiss as she approached the group. She wore a light blue sleeping gown.

"Don't you people know some of us are trying to sleep?!"

"Oh no! Not you again!" Said Weiss and Yang.

"Sh! Guys! She's right! People are trying to sleep." Said Ruby.

"Oh, now you're on my side?" Asked Weiss.

"I was always on your side!"

"Yeah! What's your problem with my sister?"

Blake closed her book as she grabbed the candle lights she was using to read.

"She's only trying to be nice!" Said Yang.

"She's a hazard to my health!"

"Wait guys, have any of you seen Dante?" Asked Ruby.

"The white haired one from before? How should I know?" Asked Weiss.

She then walked away from the group as Blake looked around.

"I think I saw him over there." Said Blake as she pointed to him. Dante was sitting down on his mat, legs crossed, mechanical sheath next to him, and sword on his lap. He was dressed in red pajamas with plaid black patterns, and wore a sleeveless black top. The four girls approached him silently. His eyes were closed and his head was bowed.

"What's he doing?" Asked Yang.

"I think he's doing jinzen. Sword speak." Said Blake.

"He's speaking to his sword?" asked Ruby.

"Not entirely. It's said that conversation between sword and the swords master strengthens the bonds between the two beyond boundaries."

"I think he's just sleeping." Said Ruby. She leaned in and could hear him do a small snore.

"Looks like your right." Said Yang.

"What did you say his name was?" Asked Blake.

"Dante. I met him only two days ago. He helped me out and we got into Beacon afterwards. I helped build his weapon."

"He's talking to a weapon you two built?" Asked Blake.

Ruby helped lay Dante down and cover him in his sheets. Blake slowly grabbed for his blade.

_I wonder..._

She then felt something. A jolt in her mind. She saw images. Images of Dante.

_Is this his past?_

She'd didn't see much. Just, a different Dante from now. When he was younger. She quickly sheathed the sword and laid it next to Dante.

_Who is he?_

"Goodnight guys!" Said Ruby.

"Goodnight." Said Blake.

She went back to her sleeping bag with her candle sticks as Ruby and yang went back to their sleeping bags. She blew out the candles and then lay her head on the pillow. In the darkness, a smile crept on the unconscious Dante's face.


	3. Chapter 3: Initiation Day

**Hey everyone! Just a bit of explaining to do before I begin. In case some of you have been wondering, "How the hell is he posting all these stories so fast?", well, here's the answer. For a month now, I've been writing my RWBY fanfic featuring my oc Dante. And the week off from school because of turkey break gave me loads of time to work on it. I was really nervous about posting, being my first time doing so. I gathered my courage today and said "let's do this thing!" As for the paragraphs being really long, sorry about that. Next chapter, I'll have it fixed. So yeah. Expect some of the chapters uploaded on a five day basis or so, due to school and finals coming. So, without further ado, I present to you, my humble audience, chapter 3!**

Chapter 3: Initiation Day

Lie Ren slowly opened his eyes to see someone staring at him. He was a male teenager with black, somewhat spiky, long hair and a ponytail that ended midway down his back. There was a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes matched the streak in his hair, and his clothing appeared to be influenced by Eastern culture. He wore a dark green diagonally buttoned long-sleeved Tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming went down the right side of his torso and formed a black collar. The color scheme seemed to be influenced to some degree by the lotus flower, which is the meaning of his name Ren. He wore black under-sleeves beneath the suit, and light tan pants with black shoes. Nora was the one staring at him. She had short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her clothing seemed to be a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and different themes. She wore a collared black vest that ended at her waist. Under the vest were two layers of clothing, colored red and light blue respectively. She also had a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart/love shape with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wore matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She also used violet eyeliner. She sported a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes were a mix of pink and white with pink laces. Nora also seemed to wear some sort of armor that began in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ended by the waist. It seemed as if there were two axes on the armor as well, but the "axes" extended all the way around her waist and appear to be quite flexible.

"Wake up lazy butt!"

She shouted at Ren. He sighed as he's readily got up as Nora was singing loudly about how it was morning.

"I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full twenty four hours!"

Ren was brushing his teeth while Nora was talking.

"Not that I thought we'd get kicked out our anything! I mean...you're the perfect student and I'm...well...I'm me! But it's just crazy, you know?"

Soon they made their final preparations. Ren was tying his mat up while Nora was brushing her hair.

"We've been friends for soooo long! What are the odds we'd still be together?! Well not...together together. Not that I'm not saying your not handsome. You are handsome! But that'd be just weird."

They soon went to the dining hall and ate pancakes for breakfast. Nora still continued talking.

"Right. What was I thinking? But still, I hope we end up on the same team together. We should come up with some sort of plan! To make sure we end up on the same team! What if we bribe the headmaster? No, that won't work... He has the school."

They soon went to their lockers to get their stuff.

"I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal! A secret signal!" Ren was working on his weapons while he was listening to Nora. His weapon was The StormFlower, a pair of green SMGs with extended magazines and outwards curved foldable blades that Ren soon concealed up the loose sleeves of his top.

"That way we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?" Asked Nora.

"Nora..."

"Yes Ren?"

"I don't think sloths make a lot of noise."

"That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together!"

"Come on Nora. Let's go."

The two walked out of the room together.

* * *

Ruby, Yang and Dante were all dressed in their clothes and had their weapons ready. Dante had put on his mechanical sheath and unsheathed his sword, examining it. He then sheathed it and checked his heat knife that was sheathed in the smaller sheath above his normal one. He sheathed it in the sheath and adjusted it to be a bit tighter on his back. Perfect.

"I wonder what they're so worked up about." Said Ruby.

"Who knows?" Asked Dante.

"So, you seem awfully chipper this morning!" Said Yang to Ruby.

"Yep! No more awkward small talk! Or getting to know you stuff. Today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking!" Said Ruby as she pet her Crescent Rose that was folded in its compact form.

"Well Ruby, just remember your not the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up, you're going to have to meet new people and learn to work together."

"Ugggghhhh! You sound like dad! Okay, first of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!" Said Ruby.

_Because you drink milk? Heh. I used to think the same thing, _thought Dante.

"But what about when we form teams?" Asked Yang.

"I...I don't know. I guess I'll be on yours or Dante's team or something."

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team." Said Yang.

"My dearest sister Yang! Are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?!"

"What?! No! Of course I do! I just thought...I don't know. Maybe it would help break you out of your shell?"

"What the-! I don't need to break out of my shell! That's absolutely-"

"ridiculous!" Said Jaune as he walked by with a piece of paper in his hand.

* * *

"There's no way I put my gear in locker 363 yesterday! I would have remembered to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?!"

Jaune walked past Weiss who was talking to someone else. This girl wore her red hair in a waist length high ponytail and had vivid green eyes. She also wore light green eyeshadow around the far, upper-corners of her eyes. She was tall and quite muscular among the girls. Her top consisted of two layers. The top layer was a light brown strapless top split into two vertically with some gold patterns. This may be a piece of leather or metal armor as it appeared to be quite stiff, maintaining its shape without support, and seemed to have some kind of riveting or small round embroidery on the sides, which may also be heavy stitching. The bottom layer was a low gold V-neck. The girl wore an elastic, red, A-line miniskirt that ended mid-thigh and brown cut-off sleeves on both arms. She wore a red ankle length drapery that appeared to be wrapped around her skirt. There was a small circular golden plate by her right hip opposite a pouch with both connected to a belt. She wore a golden circlet headpiece that can be seen above her ear and under her bangs. A pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds hung from her circlet on thin chains. She also sported a large golden necklace and golden bracelet on top of the sleeve on her left arm. Dante noticed, that unlike the females, this girl wore armor. She had elaborate golden cuisses that started below mid-thigh and continued down into her boots. She also donned a golden bracer on top of the sleeve on her left arm, which appeared to be able to connect and disconnect from her shield easily. Her boots were brown, matching her skirt and sleeves, and reach up to mid-calf and had gold trim.

Her weapon, besides her extremely attractive appearance, intrigued Dante. Miló resembled the Pilum, heavy javelins used by the legions of Ancient Rome. Its design seemed to be more resembling those of the Amazons. Other than the javelin form, Dante heard it can transform into a Xiphos, Greek for double-edged short sword and a carbine. In javelin form, the carbine barrel became part of the body and she could use it to fire the javelin, giving it a burst of increased range, speed, and power. The carbine form appears to have a scope functionality, despite only having an iron sight on it. Additionally, the girl used a Greek Dipylon style shield, a metal circle with sections missing on either side, called Akoúo̱ that she carried on her left arm as she wielded her weapon's sword form in her right. The name of her shield meant "listen." She placed it on her back when using her carbine and javelin modes. Akoúo̱ also had a razor-sharp edge and can be used as a thrown weapon like a large discus. The shield also seemed to be highly durable. This girl was either able to judge her throws well enough to be dead on or just lucky. Or maybe...?

"So Pyrrha, have you given any thought on who's team you'd like to be on?" Asked Weiss.

"I'm sure that everyone must be eager to unite forces with such a strong and eager individual such as yourself."

"Hmmmm...I'm not quite sure Weiss. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may."

"Well I was thinking that you and I can be on a team together!" Said Weiss.

"Well that sounds grand!" Said Pyrrha.

"Great!"_This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together, we will be unstoppable! I can see it now! We'll be popular! We'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now!_

"However, if possible I'd like to get that strange new student as well."

"New student?" Asked Weiss.

"Yes! The one with the white hair! Oh! I wish I knew his name. He seems to have a very interesting weapon. And he is mysterious which adds more to his character and personality. I would like to know him." Said Pyrrha.

_She is right. I don't anything about that Dante, and he does seem like he's strong._ "I guess that would be great." Said Weiss.

"You know what else is great? Me." Said Jaune as he leaned against one of the lockers.

Weiss completely ignored him.

"Jaune Arc."

"You again?" Asked Weiss. Pyrrha jumped in and said.

"Pleasure to meet you Jaune!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Jaune ignored Pyrrha and continued with Weiss.

"So, Weiss, couldn't help but overhear your talk about your fondness of me the other day."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Don't worry. No need to be embarrassed. So, been hearing rumors about teams... I was thinking you and me would make a good one. What do you say?"

"Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each. So..." Said Pyrrha.

"You don't say? Well hot stuff, play your cards right and you can end up on the winning team."

Pyrrha was smiling a bit, almost giggling at how cutely Jaune was playing this. Weiss then got in between the two.

"Jaune was it? Do you have any idea who you are talking to?"

"Not in the slightest Weiss."

"This is Pyrrha."

"Hello again!" Waved Pyrrha as she said this.

"She graduated top of her class at Sanctum."

"Never heard of it."

"She's won the Mistral Regional Championships! Four years in a row! A new record as well!"

"The what?"

Weiss was getting irritated and started to flail her arms angrily as she said.

"She's on the front box of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!"

Jaune gasped in awe, "That's you?! They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

"Yeah...it's pretty cool. Sadly the cereal isn't very good for you." Said Pyrrha.

"So after hearing all this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on you team?" Asked Weiss.

"I guess not. Sorry."

"Actually Jaune," Pyrrha said as she place her hand on his shoulder, "I think you'd make a great team leader!"

"Oh stop it!" Said Jaune.

"Seriously. Stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!"

"Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick. Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings? Find a place for you? What do you say?"

"Alright! That's a bit to close! Pyrrha, a little help please?!"

Within two seconds Jaune was pinned to a wall by Pyrrha's spear.

"I'm sorry!" She said.

* * *

A voice came on the speakers.

"Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation. Again, all first year students, report to the Beacon Cliffs."

All the first years were pouring out of locker room. Jaune was unpinned as the spear flew back to Pyrrha.

"Nice meeting you Jaune!" She said as she walked out with a smile.

"Likewise..."

Dante, Ruby and Yang walked up as Dante grabbed Jaune's arm.

"Having troubles there, lady killer?"

Dante said as he helped up Jaune.

"I don't understand...my dad said that all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?"

"The moment you tried hitting on her Jaune." Said Dante.

He and Ruby helped him walk to the cliffs.

"Come on Jaune." Said Ruby.

* * *

Everyone was gathered on the cliff side. Dante, Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, and three other students stood at attention, waiting for professor Ozpin's instructions, weapons at the ready.

"For years, you have been trained as warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." He said.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put and end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. Today." Said ms. Goodwitch.

Ruby moaned in disappointment.

"These teammates will be you partners for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it may be in your best interests to be paired with someone you can work well with."

_Wait, there's an odd amount of students. There will be at least one of us who won't get a teammate. And judging from my outstanding luck, I bet I'll be the odd man out. Whatever. I'll deal with it._

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"What?!" Screamed Ruby silently.

"See, I told you." Said Nora to Ren.

"Once you are partnered up, make your way up to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your way. Or you will die."

_Easy enough for me_.

Jaune laughed nervously.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But your instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing many relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Uh...yeah? I have a question?" Asked Jaune.

"Good. Now, take your positions."

Everyone readied their weapons as Dante only had his hand over Kokushibyo.

"Sir? I have a question?" Asked Jaune once more.

Weiss was launched into the air, followed by another student and so forth every couple seconds.

"What is this landing-strategy-thing? Are you dropping us off or something?"

"No. You will be falling." Said Ozpin holding his mug up, ready to take a drink from it.

Other student were still being launched.

"Oh...I see. Did you, uh, hand out parachutes for us?"

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy."

"Uh-huh."

Yang put on some yellow aviator glasses and launched off into the sky with a smile, followed by Ruby.

"Relax Jaune, you'll make it." Said Dante as he gave his blonde friend a pat on the back.

"So, um, what exactly is a landing staregggeeeeey!"

Jaune was launched into the air before he could finish. Dante noticed Ozpin smiling at him.

_That's not good. That means something is definitely going to happen. He has plans for me. I know it. Just play along. For now._

Dante then launched into the air after his friends. He tucked his arms to his sides and his legs together, giving him more velocity, making him eventually pass everyone else. Ozpin simply smiled as he watched his students fly in the air, and took a sip from his mug.

* * *

He started to lose altitude. He need to find some branches or something. Ruby used her scythes gun mode, followed by her scythe to grapple to a tree. Excellent. Dante unsheathed his Kokushibyo and got ready. He needed to be careful though, if he used the high frequency oscillators, he would only cut through the trees instead of stopping. He moved his finger from the trigger mechanism and stabbed a tree, then spun around it until he launched himself towards another tree. Dante then jumped around the trees until he chopped one down and slid down its truck to the ground, he then flipped forwards in the air once and slid across the ground, using his fingers as stopping power. He made it. He saw from a distance that Jaune had been pinned to a tree by Pyrrha's spear.

_Oh well. Better go help and make a new partner_.

He sheathed his sword as he walked ahead.

* * *

Dante looked around, checked his surroundings. From what Ozpin told all the students, there should be some creatures of Grimm in the forest. He had to stay on his toes. Dante heard a growl. He turned to see nothing. Then some leaves falling. He tracked the leaves to a creature in the trees, that soon launched white spikes at him. Dante cartwheeled backwards, then back flipped, avoiding the spikes while drawing his sword. It was an ape. An ape that was a creature of Grimm. Its fists were encased in bone-like armor, possibly making them capable of creating earth shattering shockwaves when it struck the ground.

_This thing reminds me of King Kong... _

It pounded its chest and then tried to drop kick Dante. He blocked with his sword as he held down the trigger mechanism. The apes attack barely affected Dante, who then tried to slash it, but the creature jumped back. It launched more spikes towards Dante who ran at them and deflected each spike that came close to him. He then dived and tried sweeping the beasts feet from under it. It jumped and then tried landing on Dante, who instead kicked it in its sides, sending it in the air. It landed and soon dashed at Dante, head him with its massive arm. What it didn't expect, was that Dante reversed his sword and stabbed the creature in its abs. It jolted backwards as Dante removed his sword, but the creature did not give ground. It attacked Dante with its massive arm, who instead caught it. He then began to spin the massive creature around until he smashed it into the ground, followed by spinning the creature around again and then jumped in the air and let go, smashing the beast into the ground. With that, the creature bounced off the ground towards Dante, who then sliced it half from the chest. He landed and swiped his blade once to clean off the blood, then sheathed it in his mechanical sheath. He was about to walk away when suddenly the upper half of the beast latched on. Dante removed his heat knife and threw it into the creatures head, killing it once and for all.

* * *

He removed his knife as the heat produced from the blade disintegrated the blood. Dante sheathed his knife on the small upper mechanical sheath attached to his mechanical sheath for Kokushibyo. With that, Dante took off once more into the forest, looking for Jaune. He wasn't there anymore. He pressed on and saw that Jaune and Pyrrha walking ahead of him.

_So Jaune's taken. Okay. __Who else? There's Ruby, there's Yang, there's Blake, there's Ren and Nora. Weiss? That would be dreadful_.

He had to stop hoping for something like that, raising his hopes up then having them crash down. Whoever came his way, if anybody, would be his partner. Including Weiss. He kept walking. He saw something in the distance. Before he could advance, Dante heard a whoosh. He dodged a large black feather. Dante decided to make a run for it. As he did, black feathers larger than himself started to hail on him. Dante drew his sword and deflected all of them as he ran towards the clearing. It stopped. He stopped. He saw a large bird like shadow fly overhead and disappeared. The hail soon continued. This time, Dante found himself running on a stone bridge. Correction...a collapsing stone bridge as the feathers closed in. He had no time to think. He couldn't fly, so he ran as fast as he could towards the other side. The bridge started to collapse under him and Dante fell. He drew Kokushibyo and transformed it into its greaves and gauntlets form, reason being the gauntlets had claws and would slow him down. Wrong. He still kept going down. Dante drew his heat knife and plunged it into the stone. With a loud roar, Dante managed to get his footing on the falling bridge, then ran up the falling platform and jumped onto the remaing bridge, running down it once more as feathers assaulted him from the sky. Before the bridge fully collapsed, Dante jumped to the other side. He looked around everywhere as to figure out who or what his attacker was. No one. He sheathed his heat knife. His mask, small back armor, greaves and gauntlets formed into its original sword form as Dante soon sheathed it.

_That was a heck of a surprise_.

He was breathing heavily. He didn't have to run like that for a while.

* * *

Dante continued to walk the path until he came upon what seemed to be a ruin site. There was only one building and its roof was completely collapsed. But inside were chess pieces of different varieties. There were black pieces, white pieces and one single white king piece. Dante grabbed the king piece. He tossed it around a bit before making a final toss and twirling the piece on his finger. He then pocketed it as Yang approached with Blake.

_I guess those two are partners._

"Hey Dante!" Said Yang.

"You got here awfully fast. How long have you been here?" Asked Blake.

"I got here just now. I'm guessing those are the artifacts professor Ozpin wanted us to find."

"Chess pieces?" Asked Blake.

"Weird huh?" Replied Dante.

"Some of them are missing."

"Huh?"

"Looks like people got here before us."

"What now?"

"Well, I guess you guys should just pick one. I already got mine." Said Dante as he revealed his chess piece.

"How about a cute little pony?!" Asked Yang grabbing the white knight chess piece.

"Sure." Said Blake with a smile.

"That wasn't too hard."

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find."

They then heard a large shriek, almost like that of a girl.

"Some girls in trouble!" Said Yang.

"Did you hear that Blake?" Asked Dante.

She was too focused on something in the sky and pointed to it.

_Is it-?!_

Dante also looked.

_ Nope_.

It was Ruby, falling from the sky saying, "Heads up!"

* * *

Dante was about ready to jump and catch her, but Jaune flew out of nowhere and crashed sideways into Ruby, sending them into a tree. Ruby was shaking off the crash into the tree as she was sitting down on one of the high branches.

"What was that?" She said holding her head. She then noticed Jaune hanging upside down from the tree branch above.

"Hey Ruby."

* * *

Ozpin and ms. Goodwitch were still at the top of Beacon Cliff, monitoring the teens.

"The teams have been formed sir. All in exception for-"

"Dante. I know."

"Sir?"

"Let's say I've thought of something creative Glenda. I have a feeling young Dante hasn't shown all he is capable of. Not yet. And that is why he's the one."

* * *

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Dante asked Yang.

"I-" before she could say anything, the three heard rustling in the bushes. Out of them came an Ursa, a creature of Grimm that resembled a bear, with white claws, white spiked spine and white bone head with glowing red eyes. A crackle of pink energy hit it from behind as someone screamed, "Yeeeeeehaaaawwwww!"

The Ursa fell to the ground dead as Nora, the girl that was with Ren earlier, rolled off its back disappointed.

"Awwww, it's broken."

Ren was stumbling off its back, breathing heavily.

"Nora...please... Don't ever do that again."

Nora was gone instantly as Ren looked around the Ursa for her. Little did Ren know she was focused on a white rook chess piece.

She grabbed it and started to sing, "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" She sang as she balanced the rook on her head and bottom of her foot.

"Nora!" Screamed Ren a bit angrily. She giggled a bit before saying, "Coming Ren!"

Blake, still surprised, asked, "Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?"

"I-" before Yang could once again answer, she was interrupted by a large screech from behind.

Pyrrha was running away from a thirty foot creature of Grimm scorpion, otherwise commonly known as a Deathstalker. It's top body was completely armored with white bone while its tail was exposed and its stinger glowing yellow. She constantly avoided attacks while managing to say, "Run!"

"Pyrrha!" Ruby was moved by the size of the scorpion and instantly went off the branch, not hearing Jaune's cries for help.

"Ruby!" Said Yang.

"Yang!" Said Ruby.

Just as the two were about to hug, Nora randomly entered between them and said, "Nora!" to their surprise.

Pyrrha was still running from the Deathstalker.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?"

Dante looked over at Yang, clearly getting upset.

"Uh-oh." Said Dante.

Yang was getting angry and Nora's laughs weren't helping either.

An explosion of fire covered Yang's backside as she screamed, "I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE! Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!"

Yang was breathing heavily, trying to calm herself down. Ren soon joined the group of five making it a group of six.

"Um...Yang?" Said Ruby.

"Don't freak out." Added Dante.

They all looked up to see a large bird like creature of Grimm fly ring around, with Weiss hanging on for dear life to its talon. The creature itself was fifty feet tall and fifty feet wide. It's talons were white, and it's black wings had two fingered hand claws where it's wings folded.

"How could you leave me Ruby?!" Screamed Weiss from up above.

"That's not good." Said Dante.

"I said jump!" Replied Ruby.

"She's gonna fall." Said Blake.

"She'll be fine." Said Dante.

"She's falling." Said Ren.

Jaune managed to get himself un-hooked upside down from the trees as he stood on the branch Ruby did. He saw Weiss falling. With an eager and happy grin, Jaune dived out of the trees to catch her. Weiss, a bit surprised, noticed Jaune catch her and continued to watch in surprise.

"Just dropping in?" Asked Jaune.

Weiss looked down as well as Jaune and noticed they stopped falling for a moment, but then fell together. Jaune landed on the ground hard, as Weiss landed on his back with a bone-crunching this on Jaune's back.

"My hero." She said sarcastically as she checked her nails.

"My back..." Said Jaune weakly.

Behind them, Pyrrha could be seen still being chased by the Deathstalker. She was soon knocked towards the group of six.

"Great. The gangs all here! Now we can all die together!" Said Yang.

"Not if I can help it!" Said Ruby.

She charged right for the Deathstalker and pulled the trigger mechanism of her scythe to give her a speed boost. She was only knocked back by its claw.

"Don't worry! Totally fine!" She said.

She tried shooting it, but no effect. She transformed her scythe into its compact form and placed it in her back holster as she ran away. Yang chased after her to help. The black bird creature of Grimm, known as a Nevermore, flew behind Ruby with the Deathstalker and shot its large feathers at her, catching her red hood. As Yang approached, she was only stopped by the hail of feathers.

"Ruby! Get out of there!" Yelled Yang.

The Deathstalker stopped and raised its tail to strike the trapped Ruby. This was it. This is where she was going to die. Dante rushed to her, but noticed a white blur go ahead of him. The tail struck.

"You are SO childish!" Said Weiss.

Ruby opened her eyes to see a wall of ice protecting her and trapping the Deathstalker's tail.

"And dim-witted and hyperactive and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit...difficult. But if we are going to do this, we are going to have to do this together. So, if you quit trying to show off, I'll be...nicer."

She liked the thought. It would have to do for now if she was to be Ruby's partner.

"I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this." Replied Ruby.

"You're fine."

Weiss walked back to the group while Ruby starred in awe at the trapped Deathstalker. Yang rushed up to Ruby and hugged her with a deathly grip.

"I'm so happy you're okay!" Said Yang. The Nevermore circled above them, screeching loudly.

They were all together now. Dante, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren, were all gathered together as a team.

"Guys! That things circling back!" Said Jaune.

"Look, there's no sense in dillydallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Said Weiss as she pointed to the remaining chess pieces.

"She's right guys. Remember what Ozpin said? Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs." Said Dante.

"He's right. There's no point in fighting these things. We need to move. Now." Said Ruby.

Weiss was impressed by the their decisions.

"Run and live... That is a idea I can get behind!" Said Jaune happily.

The remaining people grabbed white chess pieces and pocketed them. The Deathstalker was almost free of Weiss' ice wall.

"Time to leave!" Said Ren.

"Right!"

Ruby ran ahead of all of them as they headed for some ruins up ahead that were comprised of dozens upon dozens of three hundred foot stone pillars that were meters thick. Yang still wasn't running. Blake stopped and too note of it.

"What is it?" She asked her partner Yang. They both starred at Ruby as she lead all of them. They both smiled at the thought.

"Nothing."

She the began to run with Blake while Dante followed behind them. The Nevermore flew ahead of Dante, chasing everyone else. The Deathstalker broke free and ran towards them.

_Not on my watch!_

Dante unsheathed his sword and held the trigger mechanism down, turning on the blades oscillators. He jumped on the Deathstalker and stabbed it in the head. It instead of stopping, it ran faster towards them.

_Bad idea Dante! Very bad idea!_

* * *

Everyone was taking refuge behind some of the ruins as the Nevermore landed on the highest tower, trying to locate the eight teens, while also blocking the way out. Dante rode in on the Deathstalker, still struggling to stop it.

"Run!" Screamed Dante as he was approaching them all.

The Nevermore found them and took flight once more.

"Nora! Distract the Nevermore!" Said Ren.

"Got it!"

She headed out as she was dodging the storm of feathers trying to impale her. Nora gained an attack window and drew her weapon. Her weapon had two forms, one of which is a large war hammer, the other a grenade launcher, which she was using right now. In grenade launcher form, Nora fired what seemed to be canisters of pink Dust with a heart shape on the tip of the shells. They blasts also appeared pink when they exploded on impact of the Nevermore and were able to at least distract it. The individual grenades also appeared to have a proximity or remote detonator, as they are seen while exploding in the air, similar to a flak cannon or air burst explosive. The grenade launcher itself was fed by a revolver-type rotating cylinder with several individual chambers. When in hammer form, was able to use the recoil from fired explosives to propel herself through the air in much the same way Ruby did with Crescent Rose.

Blake and Ren landed in front of Nora, attacking the Deathstalker as Weiss appeared and moved her away from the creature. Dante jumped off the Deathstalker's back and proceeded to run with the group. After running a while, Pyrrha transformed her spear into its carbine-rifle form and took a few shots at the scorpion, along with Ren, who shot rapid bursts at it, while everyone ran past them. The Nevermore was flying towards them and soon crashed through one of the bridges the group was crossing, causing them to separate. Dante, Pyrrha, Ren and Blake continued to attack the Deathstalker on the other side while Jaune watched from the other end with everyone else. The scorpion knocked Blake on her back and Ren charged forward with Dante. Dante jumped, leapt and dodged the scorpion, avoiding its tail and taking bits of its armor with each slash he could get in. Jaune was worried.

"They need help!" He said.

Nora joined Jaune's side and said, "Let's do this!"

"Yeah...but uh... I can't make that jump!"

There was a large gap between them and the other side of the bridge. Nora only grinned devilishly as she knocked back Jaune and transformed her weapon into its hammer form. She leapt into the air and was about ready to strike their end of the bridge to send them over.

"No no no! Wait!"

Nora had slammed her hammer into the bridge and sent Jaune flying to the other side. Nora jumped on her hammers head and pulled the trigger, causing a propelling explosion that sent her flying to the other side with Jaune.

"Wheeeeeee!" Was all could be heard from Nora as she flew.

* * *

Dante moved out of the way as Nora landed her hammer on the Deathstalker's head. It tried to sting Nora with its tail, only for Nora to move out of the way. Nora blocked its tail again, causing her to collided with Blake, which sent her off the bridge. Blake transformed her weapon into its gun form and shot out, catching a wall as she flew around and slashed the Nevermore plenty of times before retracting her weapon and jumping off its back, landing near Yang.

"It's tougher than it looks!" She said.

Yang's gauntlets switched on as she said, "Let's hit it with everything we've got then!"

Pyrrha blocked with her shield one of the pincers and stabbed one of the Deathstalker's eyes, while Jaune did the same and stabbed one of its other eyes. It tried attacking with its tail, but Dante grabbed it as soon as it came towards him and held it down, giving Ren the advantage of climbing on its tail and shoot its stinger. Nora shot a few more grenade canisters at it, but the scorpion shook off Ren and sent him into a wall. Jaune got up and noticed its barely hanging stinger. So did Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha!"

"On it!"

She threw her shield at its stinger, causing it to fall and impale the Deathstalker's head. Nora used her weapon to launch her into the air, while Dante grabbed on her hammer. Dante transformed Kokushibyo into its grieves and gauntlets form, activated its high frequency thrusters, then pushed himself off Nora's hammer as he smashed the stinger further into the scorpions head, while Nora slammed her hammer on the stinger and sent it through the immensely large insects head, causing the bridge to shatter, and sending Pyrrha, Dante and Jaune over to the other side. Nora then pulled the trigger on her hammer and sent herself over as well, letting the corpse of the Deathstalker to fall with the bridge.

* * *

Ren fell over as he met them, exhausted. They all looked to see Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang still fighting the Nevermore.

"Nora, I need you to launch me over there!" Said Dante.

"Rodger!" She said.

With that, Nora readied her hammer as Dante jumped on it.

"Fire!"

"Okay!"

Nora pulled the trigger and swung around once very quickly, launching Dante towards the Nevermore circling above the four girls. Just as it was about to sweep down and attack Ruby, Dante flew in towards the creatures side and used the thrusters in his gauntlets to give his punch a little kick as he hit the Nevermore's jaw and landed next to Ruby. Yang was firing shots upon shots of blasts from her gauntlets at the flying creature. It swept around and tried to eat Yang, but she jumped in its beak and used one of her arms to keep the Nevermore's mouth open as she launched shots upon shots upon shots of fiery blasts in the creatures mouth. She jumped off and landed on the ground near the Dante, Ruby, Weiss and Blake. The Nevermore crashed into the cliff and landed hard on the ground, causing the ground to shake. It soon regained ground. Weiss trapped its tail in ice, while Blake stood on one of the pillars. Ruby and Weiss were a distance behind her in the center of two pillars. Yang got up on the other pillar as Blake shot her weapon at yang who caught it, forming a band. Dante transformed his greaves and gauntlets form of Kokushibyo into its scythe mode. He then jumped into the band with Ruby, and it stretched backwards a bit.

Weiss used one of her glyphs to hold back the band as she used another to further trap the Nevermore's tail to the ground in ice.

"Of course you would come up with this idea." Said Weiss.

"Think you can make the shot?" Asked Ruby.

"Hmp... Can I?"

Dante, concerned for a moment asked, "Can y-?"

"OF COURSE I CAN!"

Weiss let her glyph disappear as Dante and Ruby pulled their scythes triggers multiple times, causing them to fly towards the trapped Nevermore at high speed. Ruby got her large blade on the right side of the creatures neck while Dante on the left side. Weiss summoned glyphs on Dante's and Ruby's sides that lead all the way to the top of the cliff. The two then roared as they pulled their triggers and dashed up the cliff side with the Nevermore's neck trapped in their scythe blades, and with the help of Weiss' glyphs, they only went at a faster speed. The two reached the top of the cliff and pulled their triggers for a final time, decapitating the Nevermore, and letting its body fall into the abyss below. Dante and Ruby landed on the cliff above everyone else. Everyone starred in awe at the two. "Wow." Said Jaune. Ruby then turned to Dante and gave him a tight hug. "Well that was fun." Said Dante. "You did great Dante!" "You too Ruby."

* * *

A roar. Dante turned to see feathers fly towards them. He transformed Kokushiby into its sword mode and deflected the feathers as he grabbed Ruby and jumped off the cliff. Another Nevermore flew overhead. Dante used Ruby's scythe as a means to slow them down as they reached the roof of a small building. They jumped off.

"Ruby, you take the others and go! I'll handle this!"

Dante drew Kokushibyo and squeezed the swords trigger as the oscillators activated and emitted crackling black energy. The Nevermore swooped down. Ruby did not move, she held her ground.

"What are you doing?!" Asked Dante.

"Remember what Weiss said? If we're to make it, we need to work together! You can't be doing things on your own!"

"Fine by me then!"

They jumped towards the Nevermore and slashed its face. The Nevermore landed and shot multiple feathers. Dante dashed at the creature and defected all the feathers coming his way with Ruby following behind him. Blake, Weiss, and Yang were distracting it as Dante jumped and slashed the Nevermore's wing while Ruby slashed the other. The Nevermore raised its foot to crush them, but Dante raised his blade and blocked it, while cutting through one of its three toes. The Nevermore jumped back, shaking off the three.

Dante transformed his sword form into its greaves and gauntlets form and dashed towards the oncoming creature, Ruby following close behind. Using the thrusters in his gauntlets, the white haired teen decked the Nevermore extremely hard in the face, causing a large shockwave while Ruby got her scythe around the creatures beak and cut the tip of it off. She flew high into the air towards Dante, who caught her and set her down. The Nevermore didn't give up. Neither did Dante and Ruby. Dante transformed his weapon back into its sword form and grasped the trigger as he was deflecting the feathers while Ruby was returning shots. He leapt into the air towards the beast, but was only knocked backwards towards Weiss, Blake and Yang. He was soon pinned in the abs to the ground by one of the Nevermore's feathers. It didn't hurt, it only felt like a tap, but Dante knew he was hit and was to pissed off to care. What really got his attention was Ruby was now fighting the Nevermore alone. "Ruby!" Shouted Yang.

The Nevermore used its wing to knock out Ruby's scythe from her hands and send her on her back.

"No!" Said Dante.

He then grabbed the feather and pulled it out of his abs with a roar, grabbed his blade and ran towards Ruby at full speed. He needed to make it! The Nevermore's right wing was brought up and ready to finish off Ruby with its razor sharp feathers. She couldn't move. She looked up to see Dante in front of her, sword at the ready.

"Dante!"

Everyone stared in suspense as Jaune and his group had just managed to cross the other side to help, but only watch with Weiss, Blake and Yang. The wing came down.

"No!" It crashed down and sent a shockwave through the area.

Everyone was shocked by what they saw. Dante had blocked the wing with his blade. The Nevermore was pushing hard, as Dante was struggling to do the same. Sparks flew around them as the white haired teens blade glowed red hot. With a loud roar, Dante pushed the wing away. It roared as it tried to peck Dante more, but Dante grabbed beak with his left hand and slashed it across the face with his right which held his sword. The creature quickly flapped its wings to put distance between it and Dante, while launching more feathers towards the teens way. But that didn't stop Dante. It brought its wing up once more, only for Dante to jump up high into the sky. He roared once more as he cut clean through the bird like Grimm's wing And landed on the ground. Bloodied and angry, the creature swiped its remaining left wing at Dante, unleashing a wave of giant, sharp, feathers. The teen stood his ground and sliced at all the feathers, destroying them all. The Nevermore screeched as it jumped back and made the sky rain with feathers. Dante quickly ran towards them and jumped on the feathers, using them as stepping stones in the air to get closer to the bird like Grimm. The hail of feathers stopped as Dante jumped from the last feather and hacked off the creatures last wing. Before the wing fell, Dante grabbed it as the immense Nevermore hit the ground. The teen roared once more as he spun around once and brought the tip of the Nevermore's wing downwards towards its back. The tip of the wing crashed into the creatures back as it let out an agonizing screech of pain. Dante jumped while pulling the wing out of the body. The Nevermore tried for a final dash at Dante with its head, but the white haired teen spun around once, giant wing still in hand, and stabbed the creature in its chest. Large amounts of white energy charged around Dante's arms and hands as he brought the wing up through the Nevermore's body and through its head, slicing the top portion of the creature in half. Just to be safe, Dante jumped into the air and brought the wing down while letting go, slicing the rest of the Nevermore in half with its own sharp wing, sticking the wing into the ground. Dante landed on the ground.

"Dante?" Asked Ruby silently.

He then coughed up blood as he fell onto the ground.

"Dante!"

Ruby got up and ran towards Dante. She turned him over and put his head on her lap.

"Come on! Please don't die Dante!"

"Is he alright?!" Asked Weiss.

"'I don't know! He took that Nevermore's feather to the abs!"

"We don't have instructors anywhere Ruby!" Said Yang.

"Come one man, don't die on us!" Said Jaune.

"We need to get someone!" Said Blake. Everyone gathered around, thinking about what to do.

_Please don't die. Please,_ were the words going through Ruby's mind.

Dante coughed up a bit or blood before slowly opening his eyes.

"Ugh...dammit that was annoying!" Said Dante.

"You're alive!" Said Ruby.

She hugged him tightly.

"Ow!"

"Sorry!"

"Its fine, it's just your hug that hurt a bit." _Not really. _

"But your wounds-"

"won't be a problem." Said Dante as he interrupted Blake.

He then slowly got up with Ruby's help and took off his shirt.

"See?"

Everyone starred in shock. Not to mention there quite a few of them that were impressed with his physique. There was no wound. No scar.

"How is that-?"

"Possible? Well...I haven't told you guys everything about me. How about we get the heck out of here and I'll tell all of you about it tomorrow yeah?"

They all shrugged as they made for the cliff. Ruby decided to stick with Dante, making sure he was completely okay. Dante turned to notice a small tear in her eye.

"Are you okay Ruby?"

"Yeah, I'm just...glad you're okay and...well...not dying."

_You and me both._


	4. Chapter 4: The Burdens of Leadership

**hey everyone! How's it going? Fortunately for me, no homeworks been assigned for the rest of the week since finals are starting mid-next week. So in basic terms, I've had some free time on my hands today and yesterday to work on this chapter while also studying diligantly for my exams (thank god for study hall). On another note, I might have another chapter added either Saturday night or Sunday morning. And when winter break comes along, I'll have more time to work on the chapters and then release them to you, my humble audiance. Please enjoy this chapter presented by yours truly.**

Chapter 4: The Burdens of Leadership

They had all been gathered in the auditorium right by now. Ruby and Jaune insisted on Dante going to the infirmary, but he declined. He didn't need it. He wanted to see the official teams. Professor Ozpin and ms. Goodwitch stood on the stage as images of the first teams formed.

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the Black Bishop Pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as team CRDL. Led by...Cardin Winchester." Announced Ozpin.

Everyone gave a small round of applause as team CRDL left the stage.

Ozpin continued forth, "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie."

The four took the stage in front of Ozpin.

"The four of you retrieved the White Rook Pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as team JNPR."

Nora happily hugged Ren.

"You will be led by...Jaune Arc."

Jaune was surprised. Shocked if one would say. Him? A leader? That's what everyone else was saying in the crowd. All except for the people he fought with in the ruins. Dante didn't see it at first, but he understood.

"Congratulations young man." Said professor Ozpin.

Pyrrha smiled as she happily bumped Jaune in his shoulder with her fist, briefly knocking him down. They were about to take their leave before team JNPR was stopped by Ozpin.

"Just a moment if you please."

They all took steps back, leaving room on the stage.

"Blake Belladona, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the White Knight Pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as team RWBY. Led by...Ruby Rose."

A large round of applause sounded through the auditorium.

"I'm so proud of you sis!" Said Yang as she hugged Ruby.

They too were about to leave, but like team JNPR, team RWBY was stopped as well.

"Now... this year, we have decided to do something very interesting in particular. We will select two of the formed teams and their leaders to be headed and commanded by one single person. The current team leaders will be formed as co-leaders." Announced ms. Goodwitch.

"Step forward...and take the responsibility of leading both these teams and the co-leaders for the four years you are here. Since you retrieved the White King piece, please step forward...Dante."

_What?! Me? Why would he-?! Oh damn! That's why! He purposely set that king piece! He knew somehow I'd get there first! He did have plans for me! What's he up to?! I've got no choice. Better to accept than to make a fool out of myself._

Dante stepped onto the stage as professor Ozpin extended his hand. Dante extended his hand as well and shook with Ozpin.

"Congratulations young man. Lead your teams with honor and courage."

"I'll be sure to do so." Replied Dante with a fake smile.

"Things are shaping up to bean interesting year." Said Ozpin.

* * *

They were all gathered around a table in the dining area. Teams RWBY and JNPR all sat around Dante.

"You promised us answers. Now is the best time. How did you do what you did to that second Nevermore?" Asked Weiss.

"Right...like I said, I owe you guys an explanation for that craziness you saw. You can choose to believe me or not, but I'm asking you guys as the leader of both teams to try to believe me."

"What's so hard about believing what you're about to say?" Asked Ruby.

"It's just...complicated to people who haven't heard it before."

"Well...tell us then." Said Pyrrha.

"I'm not really allowed to tell you guys this, but at this point it really doesn't matter. There are more worlds out there than this one, more universes."

"Meaning?" Asked Yang.

"Like I said, different worlds with different people. I used to live on another world with my friends. That was until I came here weeks ago."

"And why did you come here?" Asked Blake.

Dante sighed a bit, recalling the memories of that grueling fight.

"Weeks before I came here, I used to have incredibly strong powers. During that time, I did battle against an extremely powerful god. He had in his possession an ancient artifact believe to be either sealed away or lost. It was know as the Gem of the Ancients, a black gem that held millions of souls inside and was capable of adding more. With that, the god had power beyond anything he could imagine. I was trapped in his world for a short time, but then I managed to escape with the help of my guardian angel."

"Wait...angels exist?" Asked Jaune.

"Yes...and they come in all varieties. Especially mine. Anyway, the angel, and someone else tried to stop him, but in the end were nowhere near a match for him. They were swiftly defeated. I was the last one standing while everyone else was injured and unconscious. Apparently, everyone else wasn't able to sense him, which meant the god was way too strong. For a while, I despaired. I told myself I couldn't beat someone like him because of his power. I was the only one able to sense his large presence, which meant there was hope. But in order to defeat him, I needed to gain some more power. I traveled to the Central world, the world between all worlds. There, time was distorted and off track due to the gods powers screwing with the time flow. One hour passed there was one second in the worlds. So with that, I trained for about eight thousand, four hundred hours in order to gain more power that would make me stronger than the god and gained the one and only technique that would kill him."

"I headed over to my world shortly after and faced off with the god a final time. During the fight, we destroyed large parts of the land and injured each other, but none of our injuries were remotely close to killing us in comparison to what we did to the landscape. When the god evolved into his final form and injured me further, I found an opening and used my technique."

"And did you bust him up?! Make him look like a bruised banana?!" Asked Nora excitingly.

"Yeah. I did."

"So what did your technique do?" Asked Ruby.

"The technique focused all my powers into one single attack. With that, I killed the god and destroyed the gem."

"But that still doesn't explain why you're here." Said Weiss.

"About that...using my technique cost me all my powers. And apparently, the way I obtained my extra power was illegal, being the Central world is restricted from everyone, even the angels. So someone without power and broke a major law of the worlds had no right to live in the world I used to live in. I was exiled."

"Then what about what you did with the Nevermore? What happened there?" Asked Pyrrha.

"I have no clue. My guess is that my powers have strengthened and improved my body while I had them, resulting the event that happened in the forest."

"Or your aura." Said Pyrrha.

"My what?" Asked Dante.

"Aura is energy within people's bodies. It can be used to power your attacks, give you healing abilities, and help shield you." Said Weiss.

"Makes sense, I guess."

"What about your wounds disappearing? Aura couldn't heal a wound like what you had." Asked Yang.

"Just one of my abilities that will never disappear, even if I lose my powers. I can never die from injuries. But I can still age. And my bones are also unbreakable to anything."

"So basically you're unstoppable?" Asked Juane.

"Un-killable." Corrected Dante.

"So yeah. That's basically my story. I'm here to stay. And quite honestly, I do like it here. It's like this is the place I've dreamed about."

"We understand." Said Ruby.

"And we'd be honored for you to lead us all." Said Pyrrha.

They talked further and laughed and had a good time for the rest of the night before going to bed. Little did they know, Ozpin and ms. Goodwitch had been listening to their conversation from afar.

* * *

It was late during the night. He was reading the map in the dark room, plotting his next scheme. Roman Torchwick Roman had slanted dark green eyes and bright orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. He wore a black bowler hat with a red band, and had black eyeshadow around his eyes. Noticeably, he had extremely long eyelashes. Roman wore a red-collared white suit and a small gray scarf. He had black gloves with rounded sleeves, and had long black pants and black shoes. A man came inside the room with a large crate. Torchwick pulled out lien from his picket and handed it to the man. The man opened the crate as large amounts of Dust Crystals of different varieties and colors was present. Roman took one of the blue crystals and looked at it.

"We're going to need more men." Said Torchwick.

* * *

He awoke early, four in the morning to be exact like he always had. Today was the first day of classes and Dante wanted to make a good impression on his teachers, so he decided to read from his books for an hour to get an edge on the rest. Of course, he would need to stick with his team. Which reminded him, should he be waking them up by now?

_No. Let them sleep in. Classes start at nine in the morning anyway_.

After reading for about an hour, Dante had unsheathed Kokushibyo and practiced some techniques with his sword. He then switched to his sword to its greaves and gauntlets form, then finally its scythe form, being those forms are the techniques he needs to work on the most. He sheathed his sword and checked the time. Seven. He quickly ate some pancakes that remained from yesterday and took a nice, warm bath. After that, Dante brushed his teeth and dried his hair. It was still the same long, white hair down to his cheeks, all brushed down. He liked it that way. But eventually, he would need a haircut. That was something he wasn't looking forward to. Seven thirty. He opened his closet and took out the uniformed provided by the school. It was washed, cleaned, and ironed to perfection. To be honest, it was the only school uniform Dante ever enjoyed. All students were required to wear a uniform. Dante, as well as other males within the school, were supposed to wear black colored suits with a blue vest and white shirt with red tie. As he put all this on, he examined himself in the mirror.

_Nice_.

From what Dante remembered, the females were supposed to wear black long stockings, which were an optional component, a red plaid skirt, and a brown jacket with a tan vest and white shirt. With that, Dante took his mechanical sheath and latched it on. He checked the arm mechanism to see if it still functioned correctly by having the sheath move to the left side of his waist, then extend to his right shoulder on his back where it usually stayed. Excellent. Dante was ready. He gathered his books in one arm and looked at his room. His bed was made, the blinds of the windows were open letting in the sunlight, and his desk was organized for his studies.

* * *

It took him a while, but Dante managed to get to class. After asking directions and following people, he was relieved to be here with ten minutes to spare. He set his books down on a desk and waited. People had been taking their seats, telling Dante class was about to start. Now only Ruby's team and Jaune's needed to be present. Dante nervously checked the clock. Two minutes till class began.

_Come on guys! Don't be late!_

In a sudden instant, teams RWBY and JNPR crashed through the door a took their seats.

_That was an...interesting entry._

The professor had walked in after them. This man was...strange. He was aged, a bit round in the middle, and had a ridiculously curled mustache. He wore a nice brown suit with good trimming and black shoes. The boards behind professor Port displayed various species of Grimm, King Taijitu, Kaiju Kong, Deathstalker, Beowolf, Boarbatusk, Nevermore, and Ursa.

"Monsters! Deeeemons... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!"

_This guys our teacher? Great, looks like I'm gonna have my work cut out for me._

Ruby and her team were seated in the front row, while Dante in the row behind them. Blake and Yang were sitting up and paying attention, Weiss was taking notes, and Ruby had her head propped in her hand as she took a quick nap until she wan woken back up by professor Ports bad joke, which received silence as a result.

"Uhhhh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses..."

He gave Yang a wink, which she groaned uncomfortably at.

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the very world!"

A student raised his fist in the back rows above, saying "Ayyyy-yep!"

He stood like this for a moment as everyone looked at him strangely before he sat down again embarrassed.

_Seriously dude?_

"That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy..."

* * *

While professor Port was going on about his childhood, Dante was a lot more interested in his teams than the professors boring biography of his life. He saw Weiss noticing that Ruby was very focused on penciling the paper in front of her. Even Dante was interested for a moment.

"...Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. 'Peter', he told me..."

_This story is getting really annoying._

Dante turned his attention back to Ruby, as she snickered at her creation and showed it to her teammates. It was a general ball-with-limbs-and-a-head drawing of the teacher with stink lines coming from him and "Professor Poop" written underneath. Dante, Blake and Yang were laughing, but Weiss looked annoyed beyond belief.

_Uh-oh. I think the heiress might explode._

"Ah-heh-hem!"

Professor Port waited until he had everyone's attention again.

"In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!"

He took a bow as Weiss slowly got more and more frustrated with Ruby's shenanigans.

"The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable!"

Ruby was balancing an apple on a book with her pencil held only by her index finger while making a silly face.

_That's...actually impressive_, thought Dante.

"A true Huntsman must be dependable!"

Ruby had fallen asleep again.

"A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!"

Weiss' rage was continuing to build.

_She is going to explode next second!_

Dante was tying to motion to Ruby for her to stop, but to no avail.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

Weiss, still angry, raised her hand instantly and said, "I do, sir!"

"Well, then, let's find out!" he turned to gesture at the glowing red eyes surrounded by shadow shaking the cage that trapped the creature inside.

_Well...there you have it. You explode form anger, and you're the test subject. Good luck Weiss._

"Step forward, and face your opponent!"

* * *

Weiss got up from her seat and went to change.

She came back in her combat clothes and took her stand in the center of the unknown monster continued to growl as Dante wondered, _What could he be keeping in that cage? Whatever's in there, sounds immensely pissed off. Ah well, might as well cheer her on_.

"Come on Weiss! You can do it!" He shouted.

Yang raised her fist, cheering "Goooo, Weiss!"

Blake was waving a small flag saying "RWBY" on it, "Fight well!" She said.

_Where did Blake get that flag? _thought Dante.

"Yeah, represent teeeeam RWBY!" Screamed Ruby.

Weiss lowered her sword and looked over at her with a menacing glare.

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus!"

"Oh, um... Sorry..."

"Allllright!" Said professor Port.

He stood next to the cage and pulled out his weapon. Interestingly enough, it looked like a cross hybrid of a pilgrims gun and a battle axe.

_Thats his weapon?!_

"Let the match... begin!"

The professor swung down and broke the lock, dropping the cage door and revealing a Boarbatusk inside, which immediately charged at Weiss. She used her sword to deflect its attack and rolled to the side, readying herself for its next move. The Grimm stood a distance away from its enemy, studying the girl for a moment.

"Ha-ha! Weren't expecting that, were you?" Said the professor.

_That thing looks like its armored. Maybe if she-_

"Hang in there, Weiss!" Screamed Ruby.

She was watching in suspense, as everyone else was while the fight between the heiress and the beast resumed. Weiss was speeding towards the oncoming Boarbatusk, sticking her blade straight at its skull until they meet and Myrtenaster was trapped in the beast's tusks. Weiss was still hanging on to the hilt, but was soon tossed around as she struggled to get the rapier free.

"Bold, new approach. I like it!" Said professor port.

_Okay, I'm already getting sick of this guy._

"Come on, Weiss, show it who's boss!"

Weiss turned to glare at Ruby, only for the Boarbatusk to turn its head and rip the rapier from the heiress' grip. Myrtenaster landed far away from Weiss, who was knocked back by the creature's tusks.

"Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?"

Weiss looked up just at the right time to see the Boarbatusk to charge at her once more, rolling out of the way just in time to avoid getting trampled, making the creature crash into a desk. Weiss rushed at her sword and slide to get it back in her hand.

"Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-"

"Stop telling me what to do!" Screamed Weiss angrily at Ruby.

Dante noticed Ruby looked hurt at Weiss' comment.

_You didn't have to be that mean about it._

The Boarbatusk leapt into the air and rolled into a ball, spinning rapidly and landing on the ground, consistently gaining speed until it launched itself at Weiss. It came closer and closer, but Weiss activated one of her blueish-white glyphs and blocked the roll, leaping up into the now-black snowflake symbol above her and turning it blue again. She then leapt from her glyph at lightning speed and drove the blade deep into the Boarbatusk's stomach. It squealed violently and fell silent after a couple seconds as Weiss gasped in relief.

"Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training!"

Weiss stood up at attention from her exhausted position and Ruby continued to frown.

_Ah jeez. You made her sad. Nice going ice queen._

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant! Class dismissed!" Said the professor.

Weiss glared at Ruby then turned away, walking hurriedly to the exit past her teammates.

"Sheesh, what's with her?" Jaune asked Dante.

"If only I knew Jaune. If only I knew."

The remaining members of team RWBY looked at each other with the same question.

* * *

Weiss was still storming off, but Ruby turned a corner and managed to catch up with her. Dante was close behind, but stopped at the corner, realizing a confrontation was about to occur. If anything, I have to try to let those two resolve their problems.

"Weiss!"

"What?!" She asked.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being-?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader like Dante, and all you've been so far is a nuisance!"

"What did I do?"

"That's just it - you've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!"

"Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team."

"Not a team led by you. I've studied and trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better."

She turned her back on Ruby, who tried to reach out but dropped her hand with the following words, realizing it would be of no use as the heiress walked away.

"Ozpin made a mistake." She said to Ruby.

_Well that went bad in just a couple of seconds. Okay, that's it. I'm going to talk to her! As scary as she is, I- oh god she's coming this way!_

* * *

Dante hurriedly ran away from the scene and walked normally down the hall, hoping Weiss wouldn't notice him.

_Did that work?_

Dante turned around in a way that she wouldn't notice.

_Nope!_

"Dante! I need to speak with you." Said Weiss, still a bit angry.

"Um...okay. What about?"

"I need you to go talk to professor Ozpin about changing Ruby's role as co-leader."

_What?! _"Why?"

"Because she's immature! If anything, she's going to be a let down and a burden!"

"And what's that supposed to mean Weiss?" Asked Dante.

She only crossed her arms and made an angry expression. Dante knew what this meant. She knew she was going to get lectured. That was exactly the opposite intention.

"Come one Weiss. Tell me what's wrong and I could possibly help."

She relaxed a moment.

"Well...I think I should have been the co-leader of team RWBY."

"Well that's a...strange...proposition."

"What?!"

"It's only been one day Weiss. I don't think Ozpin made a mistake appointing Ruby the leader."

"But why?!"

"I may not have been here too long, but I know that however mysterious he is with his ways, I can somehow trust professor Ozpin with any decision he makes."

"So you'd blindly accept his decision even after seeing how exceptional I am?"

"Not to be rude princess, but your 'exceptional skill' is only matched by your snotty attitude."

"How dare you!"

"See what I mean? You know what I see when I look at you? I see you as someone who their entire life got everything she's asked for at the snap of her fingers."

"That's not even remotely true!" Dante glared at her.

"Well...not entirely true."

"My point is...so what? So what it didn't go the way you wanted it? You think Ozpin's going to change his mind if you act like a kid and throw a tantrum? Listen Weiss, instead of complaining about what you don't have, try taking of note what you do have."

"Then what should I do?" Asked Weiss.

"Helpful hint, try not to be the best leader. Be the best person you can be. And I know you can do it."

Dante gave her a pat on her shoulder and took his leave.

"Take care of yourself."

"Thank you."

"Huh?"

"Thank you. For your advice."

Dante smiled, "Your welcome."

* * *

Dante was walking back to his room, not expecting to meet Ozpin on the way.

"Uh...Professor!" Said Dante at attention.

"Relax Dante. No need for such formalities."

Dante sighed as he rubbed his head.

"How did it go with ms. Schnee?"

"How did you-?"

"Know? I did take into consideration she would be disturbed by my decision and expected her to speak with me when she had the time. I myself was actually on my way to speak to her. But it seems you've done so. Resolved the problem I presume?"

"Yeah...I guess."

"You hesitated for a moment. You have something else on your mind?"

Ozpin took a sip from his mug and waited. Something had been itching Dante's brain for a while now.

"What was the purpose of that little scheme of yours in the forest professor? Why select me?"

"You mean the white king piece? As ms. Goodwitch said, we decided to do something interesting for once."

"That's the problem. For once. Which means you have never done this before."

"And?"

"And I find it strange to give such a position to someone who only discovered Vale weeks ago. A newcomer. Someone who hasn't gone to any schools specifically for hunters and huntress'. Why?"

"If you're asking I made a mistake or not, I don't believe I made one when I made this decision. When I see you Dante, I see someone who has experience in battle and one who works extremely well with others. Not to mention one who is able to bring everyone together under one banner. I feel you have potential yet to be seen."

"I'm guessing you overheard my conversation with my teammates?"

"All of it. Which only confirmed my thoughts when I asked you to come to Beacon of your own accord. You say you had power at one point and then lost it?"

"Yeah..."

"I believe the opposite. Your power has not left you."

"But I can't do what I was previously able to do!"

"And I ask you young man...what does that have to do with anything?"

"Because I can't protect anyone if I don't have those powers!"

Ozpin questionably raised an eyebrow.

"People have died because I couldn't do anything. Because I was powerless. I gained power so that wouldn't happen. So I wouldn't have to go through something like that ahain."

"That incident with the Nevermore-"

"I was this close to losing her professor! This close!"

"I see you've become a bit attached to ms. Rose."

"No, I-"

Ozpin only have him a stare, almost telling Dante, _You can't fool me._

"She didn't die. No one did. You brought your teammates back alive without the slightest care of your own safety. And that's all that matters. You say you're weak because you're not as strong as you were before? If anything, I believe you are stronger now than you were previously. Both mentally, and physically."

Dante fell silent for a moment.

"Stand up Dante." Said Ozpin.

Dante stood up slowly.

"I want you to promise me, that you will not let harm befall your friends, your teammates. That you will always grow stronger, and hold onto your beliefs of good will and justice."

He held his hand out to Dante.

_What do I do? Should I accept?_

He hesitated. Can he keep that promise? He took a deep breath.

_Yes. Yes I can. I'm not a little kid anymore. I can do this!_

"Alright then, we have a deal."

"Excellent. Do continue with your studies, your skills and your leadership. And don't let ms. Rose be too much of a distraction Dante."

Dante blushed a bit, but then took a deep breath, relaxing as the red in his face disappeared.

"Professor?"

"Yes?"

"These girls are going to kill me eventually aren't they?"

"Quite so." Said Ozpin as he took his leave.

That felt, refreshing. He remembered words form weeks ago...new life...new people. Enjoy the moment. And that was his exact intention.


	5. Chapter 5: Jaundice

**Because I love you all, I'm going to post another chapter. The next chapter though, I'll keep to my word when I say I'll upload on Saturday or Sunday. As for the people asking for the romance to start, don't worry, it's getting there. For now, I'm doing some touch-ups first, as well as including the other parts of the the story, then everything else will be set. So for now, please enjoy chapter 5.**

Chapter 5: Jaunedice

Cardin Winchester had burnt-orange hair that was combed backwards with a slight peak at the front and indigo eyes. He wore silver-gray armor with gold trim. The chest-plate sported a bird with its wings outstretched. Underneath the armor, he wore a black shirt with red trimmings and black pants with a red belt tied around his waist. It should also be noted that Cardin was very tall. He stood at least a head above the rest of his teammates. Cardin stood with his large mace perched on his shoulder, and Jaune, opposite him with his own weapon out, leaned on his weapon, exhausted, in the spotlight shining on the Beacon Academy auditorium stage where duels were held.

Jaune looked at Cardin, who laughed at him for being tired. Jaune gathered enough strength to charge forward and swing his blade at Cardin, only for him to jump out of the way. Jaune looked back, surprised, as Cardin's mace sent Jaune's shield, and himself, flying back. Now only armed with his sword, Jaune continued to try and attack, but was blocked by the mace's hilt. Their weapons locked, Cardin forced himself up, towering over a struggling Jaune.

"This is the part where you lose." He said to the blonde warrior.

"Over my dead-!"

Jaune was cut short as Cardin kneed him in the gut, making Jaune drop his sword and fall to the ground in pain. Cardin raised his mace and was about to slam it down on Jaune just when the buzzer rang. The lights came back on, and ms. Goodwitch's voice caused Cardin to stop.

"Cardin, that's enough!"

He relented for a moment and walked away as ms. Goodwitch made her way onto the stage, tapping her tablet.

"Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match."

Jaune still laid on the floor in defeat and Pyrrha looked sad. It was the first time Dante ever saw the girl sad. Ms. Goodwitch turned her head to look at the Jaune as he pulled out a smaller tablet, which showed his low, blinking stats and that of his entire team.

"Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?"

"Speak for yourself..." Scoffed Cardin.

_That guy really pisses me off._

Yang was punching the air in anticipation, Weiss shaking her fists with an excited smile and Ruby shaking her entire body with enthusiastic energy while squealing softly to the announcement ms. Goodwitch gave. Dante wondered what they were all excited about.

"Remember, everyone, the Vytal festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!"

"Ah! Ms. Goodwitch! I don't believe I got to fight yet." Said Dante.

This was the only plan he could think of to get payback for downing his friend and teammate Jaune.

"Ah yes! I almost forgot! Please step forward onto the stage."

Dante exited out of the crowd of people, wearing his long sleeved black shirt, black pants, black fingerless gloves, black boots, and mechanical sheath.

He recently added an extremely exciting modification he was dying to test out. And who better to be his guinea pig than Cardin Winchester.

"Now, who would you like to be your opponent?" Asked ms. Goodwitch.

Dante had to make it non-obvious that he wanted to beat up on Cardin. He searched the room. He saw Nora waving at him to pick her.

_Sorry Nora. Maybe next time. _"Okay then...I choose Cardin."

"Very well. Mr. Winchester if you please?"

He smirked as he took the stage and brought his made to the ready.

* * *

"Let's see what the leader of team RWBY and team JNPR can do. But then again, looking at you, I'd say your no better than Jaune."

Dante smirked. And when both teams saw him smirk, they knew right then and there what Dante's plan was.

_This guys in for a big surprise._

Dante drew his sword and squeezed the trigger mechanism, activating its oscillators which made it crackle with black energy.

"If you please Dante, no lethality." Said ms. Goodwitch.

_Damn. Looks like I'm doing this the hard way._

Dante took his finger off the trigger mechanism and the energy disappeared. He got into a stance as he sheathed his sword and had his hand over it, ready to draw the sword again, finger on the newly added trigger mechanism installed on the sheath. The white haired warrior closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Cardin and some others in the crowd laughed. Only teams RWBY and JNPR didn't. The all saw what he did to that Nevermore. This would be a cakewalk for their leader.

"Are you hoping that you'll beat me? What a joke!" Said Cardin.

"No. I know I'm going to beat you."

"What?"

"I don't need to see you to beat someone as weak as you."

"Why you little-! I'm gonna make sure to take my time with you!"

Cardin got into a stance.

As soon as both were ready, the buzzer sounded. Cardin roared as he dashed forward. Time had seemingly slowed for Dante.

_Focus..._

He silenced his breathing and listened to Cardin's approaching footsteps.

_Just a little more..._

Cardin was only a small distance from Dante as he raised his mace to crush him.

_Now!_

Dante then squeezed the trigger mechanism on his sheath as his sword exited on its own at lightning speed. He grabbed the sword automatically coming to his hand and dashed through Cardin in an instant, sending the bully on his back. Everyone gasped. Cardin got up, but ms. Goodwitch halted him. He was shocked, along with others in the audience, that his status was already in the red zone. Dante had his mechanical sheath come to the left side of his waist as he twirled his sword twice and began to sheath it slowly. When he completely sheathed his weapon, Cardin's armor was completely sliced into pieces, leaving him completely armor-less and with a few small cuts on his body.

"What the-?!"

"The winner is Dante." Announced ms. Goodwitch.

Dante opened his eyes with a smile.

"He must have cheated somehow! Its impossible what he did!"

"On the contrary mr. Winchester, Dante focused his attack on you, and blocked out any other noises in the surrounding area, giving him a near ultimate focus. While you were surely advancing upon him, in Dante's perspective, you were moving incredibly slow." Said ms. Goodwitch.

"Class dismissed." were her final words as she took her leave.

"I'll get you for that freak!" Said Cardin.

"I didn't quite hear you earlier. Who was calling who weak Cardin?" Asked Dante as he leaned in, mockingly putting his hand to his ear to hear better.

"One of these days freak!"

_ Freak? That was an interesting decision of words_.

"That was amazing!" Said Yang as she hugged him with her infamous hug of death.

_Life...leaving...body! Must...get...free!_

"Impressive display might I add." Said Weiss as Yang dropped Dante.

"That was a sight to be seen." Said Blake.

"Yeah! You were totally like, woosh! And down he went!" Said Nora.

"Great job." Said Ruby with a smile.

"Thanks you guys. Now...let's go get some lunch!" He said.

Everyone instantly filed out of the room. Dante turned to see Jaune the last one out. He seemed a bit...depressed. As one of the last to leave, Dante noticed Pyrrha's frown. She then looked at him and said "Thank you for sticking up for Jaune." She then exited with the others.

_Maybe I shouldn't have done that, thought Dante. Oh well. Time for lunch._

* * *

Lunch time was always a great time. He got to sit with all his friends, and the best part was Nora's stories. Ridiculous as they may be, but nonetheless, everyone enjoyed hearing an exciting story now and then. Nora began with, "So! There we were, in the middle of the night..."

"It was day." Corrected Ren.

Nora to turned towards Blake, but she wasn't paying attention as she was reading her book, while Yang was hanging on her every word with her hands cupping her face as she listened.

"We were surrounded by Ursi..."

Ren holding a coffee cup said, "They were Beowolves."

"Dozens of them!" she screamed as she stood at the table of both Team RWBY and JNPR.

Weiss was ignoring Nora and filing her nails, while Dante, Ruby and Pyrrha were listening politely, and Jaune was just messing with his food.

"Two of them." Ren corrected.

Dante, Ruby and Pyrrha now looked at a distant Jaune with concern.

"But they were no match... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!"

Ren sighed, "She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now."

Looking at her team co-leader, Pyrrha asked "Jaune? Are you okay?"

Snapping out of it, Jaune turned towards them replied, "Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?"

"It's just that you seem a little... not okay..." Said Ruby.

"Ditto." Added Dante.

The others stopped their distractions and stared at Jaune.

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!"

He held up a thumb while laughing nervously until his attention was focused on the members of team CRDL, crowding around a girl with brown rabbit ears jutting from her hair as Cardin laughed at her and Sky held up his hands to his head in a mocking manner of her unusual rabbit ears. Everyone at Dante's table stared in anger of Cardin's inhuman ways.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school!" Said Pyrrha.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah... He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!"

"He's a bully." Said Ruby.

"And should be destroyed as one." Added Dante. Ruby, who was sitting next to Dante, smacked him in the chest.

Dante looked at Ruby smiling a bit.

_I was kidding._

"Oh, please! Name one time he's 'bullied' me."

"Well there was that one time hall." Said Dante. Everyone remembered that event.

* * *

Jaune was on the way to class as Cardin was going the other way down the hall. When the two passed each other, Cardin knocked his arm into Jaune and made him drop his book, then continued on his way with his hands out as if he was daring someone to challenge him.

"Ah, come on!" Said Jaune.

"And there was that one time before class." Said Dante as everyone played the flash back in their minds.

Jaune and Cardin were about to pass through a doorway, but Cardin clicked on Jaune's sheath and made it extend it into its shield form as he was going out, causing Jaune to run into his own shield and have it block the exit. Jaune grunted in frustration as he tried to lift his shield back out.

"Come on...!" He said.

"We especially can't forget that other time with locker." added Dante.

Everyone couldn't forget that cruel prank on Jaune. Ms. Goodwitch was in the locker room with several students, gesturing at the devices.

"Each of you will be assigned one rocket-propelled locker to store your weapons and extra armor. Additionally, your locker can be sent to a custom location based on a six-digit code."

Hearing this, Cardin looked at Jaune, saw Jaune standing between him and the only open locker in the room. Cardin quickly pushed a shocked Jaune into the small dark space and closed the door on him, pressing random buttons on the pad right after that.

"What?! No, wait, wait! You've gotta get me out of here! Please! Don't! Don't! Don't do it!"

It was too late to protest when the locker scrunched down and launched up with a burst of blue fire coming from its base. Cardin watched as the locker slowly soared across the sky, evil smile on his face.

* * *

The others were totally focused on him now. Jaune attempted to laugh it off.

"I didn't land far from the school!"

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask." Said Pyrrha.

Nora got up from the table and presented her diabolical plan with a not-entirely-sane grin.

"Ooooh! We'll break his legs!" She said.

"As much as I like your idea Nora, I don't think we can do that." Said Dante.

"Awwww." Said a disappointed Nora.

"Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone."

They all looked over as the laughing grew louder, mixed in with cries of pain from the rabbit girl when one of her ears was being tugged on by Cardin.

"Ow! That hurts!" She stopped struggling and grimaced she said, "Please, stop..."

Cardin continued laughing as he turned to his friends and said "I told you it was real!"

"What a freak!" Said Russell.

Cardin finally relented, and the girl stood up and hurried off, her head bowed and hiding her face from the watching table of heroes.

"Thinking back I should have ignored ms. Goodwitch and chopped him to bits when I had the chance." Said Dante.

Ruby smacked him in the chest again.

"Ow!" He said, looking at Ruby's face of disapproval. "I was kidding!"

"Atrocious. I can't stand people like him." Said Pyrrha furiously.

Blake was staring daggers at Cardin.

"He's not the only one..."

Yang sadly leaned her head on her hand and said "It must be hard to be a Faunus."

Having gotten up from the table, Jaune looked back at his friends and sighed to himself before moving on with his tray table. He didn't realize that Cardin was watching his walk of shame with a sinister grin.

* * *

History class was definetly one of Dante's most favorite and interesting classes. He had professor Oobleck. Jaune was sleeping with his head resting in his head while a constantly-zooming and fast-talking Professor Bartholomew Oobleck was in the middle of his hyperactive lecture, educating Dante, Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, Velvet, the bunny eared girl, and a leaned-back Cardin Winchester directly behind Jaune. Professor Oobleck was discussing topics on Faunus, a race of people that had some animalistic features, but no less looked human like anyone else.

"This is prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the The Faunus War!"

Oobleck zoomed up to the front of the class, cup of coffee in hand and the map covered in papers behind his desk flew as he went.

"Humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." He said pointing at the map of the said-area with his stick.

He then zoomed off to the side for a sip of his coffee before appearing in front of the desk.

"Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!"

He zoomed around the classroom more, sipping his coffee again before continuing to zoom and talk.

"Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?"

Some of the students raised their hands. Velvet, the bunny eared girl, after a moment, did the same.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" He took another sip of his coffee "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! Now, which one of you young scallions can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?"

A hand was raised.

"Yes?"

"The battle at Fort Castle!" Replied Weiss.

"Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?"

Unseen by the professor, Cardin flicked a paper football at Jaune's head, causing him to wake up.

"Hey!" Replied Jaune.

Professor Oobleck zoomed over into Jaune's face

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?"

"Uhhhh... The answer... The advantage... of the Faunus..."

He looked behind the eager professors back and tried focusing on Pyrrha, who coughed and motioned her lips as she tried to give him the answer.

"...had over that guy's stuff..."

He saw Pyrrha cup her hands around her eyes and went for the most obvious answer.

"Uhh... Binoculars!"

While Jaune was pleased with his answer, the class laughed at him in exception for Dante, Pyrrha, Blake, Weiss and Velvet. Oobleck was back at the front of the class with a disappointed sigh as he took another sip of his coffee. Pyrrha and Dante both sighed and slapped a hand to their foreheads as Cardin pounded his fist on his desk chortling. Oobleck zoomed back behind his desk

"Very funny, Mr. Arc! Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!"

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier."

Oobleck shook his head in disapproval of the students words.

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?" Said Pyrrha.

"What? You got a problem?"

"No, I have the answer! It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark." Pyrrha said as Cardin growled at the correct response.

"General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured." Said Blake.

She then turned to Cardin, "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure."

Cardin got up from his seat, fist clenched.

"Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat."

When Jaune laughed at his tormentor's embarrassment, zooming up to him, Oobleck said "You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings."

With that, he took yet another sip of his coffee.

"Oohhhh..." Groaned Jaune.

"Now! Moving on!"

* * *

When the lesson ended, Dante, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren came out of the classroom, only for Pyrrha to stop near the doorway along with Dante.

"You go on ahead guys. We'll wait for Jaune."

They looked back inside as the after-class talk occurred with the two boys.

* * *

Oobleck sipped his coffee.

"You two have been struggling in my class since day one! Now, I don't know if it's a lack of interest, or just your stubborn nature, but whatever it is..."

He paused as he took a longer sip of his coffee, "It stops now! You've worked hard to gain entrance to this school, and we only accept the best of the best, so I expect you to act like it. History is important, gentlemen! If you can't learn from it... you're destined to repeat it. Pages fifty-one to ninety-one! I want an essay on my desk by next class! Now! Run along."

With that, he zoomed out of the classroom and past a waiting Pyrrha and Dante in a green and white blur.

_How the hell does he do that?!_ thought an amazed Dante.

* * *

Jaune came out first, and Cardin emerged behind him, pushing him to the ground an emitting an "Ow!" from him that made the bully laugh.

Dante then kicked Cardin in the back, causing him to fall to the ground and said "Take a dirt-nap you low life!"

Cardin growled before getting up and walking away.

_Smart move for an idiot_.

Pyrrha and Dante pulled Jaune back on his feet.

"You know, I really will break his legs."

"Same with me. I can't stand by and watch him do this Jaune." Said Dante.

Jaune sighed and Pyrrha and Dante looked at each other like they were struck by inspiration.

"We have an idea! Here, come with us!" she then grabbed a confused Jaune by the arm and dragged him along as she turned down the corridor with Dante following close behind.

* * *

Dante, Jaune and Pyrrha got to a rooftop of one of the buildings, with a clear view of the glowing green orbs in the central tower of Beacon.

"Guys, I know I'm going through a hard time right now, but I'm not that depressed." He said looking over the edge of the roof, to the confusion of Pyrrha and Dante.

"I can always be a farmer or something..." realization hitting both Dante and Pyrrha with horror.

"N-n-no!" She dashed to push Jaune away from the edge with Dante backing her up.

"That's not why we brought you up here!"

"Jaune, We know you're having a difficult time in class." Said Dante.

"And that you're still not the strongest of fighters, so... we want to help you!" Said Pyrrha.

"Wh-what?"

"We can train up here after class where no one can bother us!" She added.

"You think I need help?" Asked Jaune.

"N-no! No, that's not what I meant."

"But you just said it."

"Jaune, everybody needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us." Said Dante.

"You made it to Beacon! That speaks volumes of what you're capable of!" Said Pyrrha.

Turning away from the two, Jaune lowered his head and said.

"You're wrong. I-I don't belong here."

"That's a terrible thing to say! Of course you do!"

Jaune turned around, now angry and said.

"No, I don't!"

He sighed as Pyrrha looks bewildered and Dante was confused, until it hit him.

"I wasn't really accepted into Beacon..."

He turned his back to them so he doesn't have to face his two friends.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests. I didn't earn my spot at this Academy!"

He looked at them again, this time withs seriousness and sadness.

"I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied!"

_Wow...I guess I can say I called it,_ thought Dante. _But still..._

"What? But... why?"

"'Cause this is always what I've wanted to be! My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes! I wanted to be one, too. I was just never good enough."

Dante approaching Jaune, placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Then let us help you."

He suddenly turned on Dante with mad frustration.

"I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!"

"Jaune, I-"

"I'm tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own... then what good am I?"

Pyrrha attempted to reach out for his arm and console him, but he leaned back from her touch and turned away. She tried again but Dante stopped her hand. Surprised she looked at Dante as he shook his head, as of he understood what Jaune wanted.

"Just... leave me alone. Okay?"

Pyrrha bowed her head sadly, "If that's what you think is best..."

She walked away, her footsteps getting softer and softer until she left the roof, leaving only Jaune and Dante on the roof.

_Screw what I said earlier_, thought Dante.

"I may have been a well known and powerful hero that saved many lives Jaune, but even I accepted help when I needed it."

With that, Dante took his leave as well.

* * *

Jaune paced a little until he heard a mocking laugh and Cardin appeared on the roof from his window.

"Oh, Jaune..."

"Cardin!" Said a surprised Jaune.

"I couldn't help but overhear you three from my dorm room. So, you snuck into Beacon, huh? I gotta say, Jaune, I never expected you to be such a rebel!"

"Please, Cardin, please, don't tell anyone!" Asked Jaune in a begging tone.

"Jaune, come on! I'd never rat on a friend like that!"

"A... a friend?" "Of course!"

He trapped Jaune in a headlock under his arm despite his struggling.

"We're friends now, Jauney boy! And the way I see it, as long as you're there for me when I need you, we'll be friends for a long time."

He finally released Jaune, who gasped as he leaned on the ground.

"That being said, I really don't have time to do those extra readings Dr. Oobleck gave us today. Think you could take care of that for me, buddy?"

He leaned down to rub Jaune's hair and got up with a grin.

"That's what I thought."

He headed back to his window, hanging onto the edge for a moment

"Don't worry, Jaune; your secret's safe with me."

Cardin dropoed back down to his room as Jaune rubbed his neck in pain and worry. Little did he know, Dante lingered for a while longer, overhearing what happened behind the closed door to the roof. He sighed as he opened his eyes and silently walked down the steps leading back to the dorms.

_What will he do now? What should I do now?_


	6. Chapter 6: Forever Fall and Appreciation

**As promised everyone, here is chapter 6. Chapter 7 should be out by Friday night, December 20th, sometime near noon or later. Afterwords, chapter 8 on Sunday. But enough of that! Please, my humble audience, enjoy chapter 6. Thank you.**

Chapter 6: Forever Fall and Appreciation

Pyrrha looked out the window sadly as Ren was loading his bladed pistol weapons and Nora was jumping on her bed in the room. Dante had also thought it a good idea to speak with them.

"How come Jaune gets home so late?" Asked Nora.

"He's become rather scarce since he started fraternizing with Cardin."

"That's weird... Doesn't he know we have a field trip tomorrow? We need our rest!" she proclaimed while twirling in midair so her back hit the covers.

"I'm sure our leader knows exactly what he's doing." Said Pyrrha angrily as she still stared out the window.

Nora and Ren exchanged glances for a moment, then looked to Dante for some answers. He simply shook his head.

"He'll snap out if it eventually Pyrrha. Give him time." Said Dante.

Little did they know that Jaune himself was looking in through the crack of the door.

"Mmmm... I guess so."

* * *

Jaune hung his head and closed the door, just as a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey, Jaune!" Said Ruby.

Startled, Jaune turned around to see her in her pajamas, and she giggled at his reaction.

"Long time, no see! Did you lock yourself out again?" She asked.

"Oh, uh, nope!" He said raising his collapsible electronic tablet known as a scroll, attempting to laugh.

"Got it!"

"So! Where have you been lately?"

"I, uh..." he tried to come up with something, but just sighed and lowered his head

"I messed up. I did something I shouldn't have, and now Cardin has me on a leash, and Pyrrha won't even talk to me, and..."

He breathed heavily through his nose.

"I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea."

He then pressed his back to the door and slid down to the floor in depression.

"I'm a failure."

"Nope!"

Looking at her in surprise, Jaune asked "'Nope?'"

"Nope! You're a team leader now, Jaune. Well... Dante is basically team leader of both us and our teams, but your still a team co-leader. You're not allowed to be a failure."

"But... what if I'm a failure at being a co-leader?"

Ruby thought about it for a moment, then gave her answer.

"Nope!"

Jaune laughed as she joined him on the floor.

"You know, you're not the easiest person to talk to about this kind of stuff."

"Nope!"

_If anything, Dante is, oh well. Might as well try,_ she thought.

As Jaune leaned into the door some more, Ruby said, "Jaune, maybe you were a failure when you were a kid..."

Jaune groaned and sinked lower to the ground, "... and you might've even been a failure the first day we met!" he groaned again and went lower.

"But, you can't be one now. You know why?"

"Uhhh, because...?"

"Because it's not just about you anymore. You've got a team now, Jaune. We both do! Well...Dante has both teams! Anyway, if me you or Dante fail, then we'll just be bringing them down with us." she got up and placed her hands on her hips as she spoke.

"The three of us have to put our teammates first, and ourselves second. Your team deserves a great co-leader, Jaune. And I think that can be you." she got up and looked at Jaune before opening door.

Now, slightly inspired by her words, he watched her wave.

"Good night, Jaune!" she then went inside and closed the door.

With new energy, Jaune pushed himself off the ground and faced the door, ready to turn the knob and face his team, but his scroll beeped and he pulled it off of his side to open it, seeing Cardin's contact relaying a message.

"Hey! It's your buddy Cardin! I know you're probably busy with that Dust project I gave you, buuuut I'm gonna need you to go out and get me a bag of Rapier Wasps."

Jaune made a terrified sound in response.

"And make sure they've got some really big stingers! It's important, so don't screw this up!"

Jaune closed his scroll just when it begins to beep again. Sighing, he wearily headed down the hallway and away from his room.

* * *

Dante was angry. He was angry and slicing at air with Kokushibyo, practicing his techniques, and controlling his white aura with black outlining. It wasn't hard to do. Especially since Dante was expertise in concentrating energy, it was an easy task to do so with his weapons, he has been doing it nearly all his life. His body was the harder part. But nonetheless, he managed. He discovered he could concentrate his aura into his legs and feet, which made him able to run up walls, even down them, and run at a greater speed. When he concentrated it into his hands and weapon, his attacks were stronger. He loved it. More than...well, that was a bit debatable at the moment. Anyway, he was furious Jaune hadn't asked for help. He'd rather get walked on than stand up for his beliefs. The same happened for Dante at some time, but he never gave a damn. He always found a way to continue and not give up, even when it was the toughest of situations.

No sweat had broken on his body, his muscles weren't even sore yet. He continued, performing strike after strike after strike and changing weapons as he went, but he was careful not to make noise or destroy the grounds. He focused more on his greaves and gauntlets, and scythe form, since they haven't been practiced too much. Dante heard a noise and quickly reached for his heat knife sheathed above the sheath for Rebellion. He looked around. He saw someone step out from the shadows.

"Blake?" He asked.

"You're up late." She said.

"Can't sleep."

"Why?"

"Jaune."

"It's about Cardin isn't it?"

"You guessed it."

An awkward silence ensued.

"What are you going to do about it?" She asked.

"I don't know. Jaune thinks...no...wants to handle this alone."

"And you're bothered why?"

"Because...I hate seeing someone who was like me at one point. Not being able to do anything. And I agree with Jaune. He should do this on his own. But I don't like the way he's approaching it."

"Which is understandable."

"Wait...why are you even you out here?" Asked Dante.

"I-uh...I couldn't sleep either."

"Too much to think about?"

"Yeah..." She replied.

Dante was a bit confused when he looked upon his teammate.

"I don't understand, why?"

"Why what?"

"Why hide all the time?"

"What are you-"

"Come on Blake. You can't fool your team leader at all."

"So you know."

"Yep."

"I think you know why I'm hiding."

"I think I don't."

"You do though."

"Trust me. I may look like a human, but I'm not. I don't have a problem."

"But its different."

"Trust me Blake. Its not any different. If I were to tell everyone what I am, you think everyone will react well?"

_He does have a point_.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"About Jaune? Leave it be for a while longer. If I have to, I'll step in. But until then, I'll watch from the shadows." Said Dante smiling.

"Very funny." Smiled Blake.

Of all the people to make her smile, Dante was always the one to make her smile no matter what.

_He's different from everyone else. I'm glad he understands._

"Thanks for the talk. And by the why, you should come back inside. It's freezing out here."

"In a little bit." Said Dante as he transformed his greaves and gauntlets back into Kokushibyo's sword form.

* * *

Forever Fall, a forest bustling with red leaves and gray trunks. Ms. Goodwitch was leading Dante, along with teams RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL through the area.

"The forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." She said.

The group stopped, and Jaune, grunting and carrying a large case with seven empty glass jars on top, tried to catch up with them and ended up bumping into Cardin. The bully scowled at Jaune, who attempts to feign innocence by whistling tunelessly.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!" She said.

While Yang and Ruby smiled at one another, Jaune attempted to sneak away from Cardin to his team, but the blackmailer saw Jaune and grabbed him by the back.

"Come on, buddy - let's go!"

Jaune miserably looked up at his team, where Nora and Ren were already walking into the forest's depths and Pyrrha and Dante were staring sadly at the scene. Dropping his gaze, Jaune turned and followed CRDL, to the disappointment of a sighing Pyrrha and angry Dante before they continued on.

* * *

Team CRDL were making themselves as comfortable as possible by leaning on stones, trees, and the ground while Jaune returned to the group with seven full jars, setting them down just as he collapsed face-down. The surrounding team gets up in response.

"Hey, great work, Jauney boy! Now that wasn't too hard, was it?" Said Cardin.

"I think I'm allergic to this stuff..." Added Jaune.

"Greeeeat, great, great. So, Jaune, I bet you're asking yourself, 'Why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect seven jars of tree sap when there's only five of us?'"

"That is one of the many questions I have asked myself today, yes."

"Well, come with me, and you'll find out." Jaune moaned and gulped in worry.

* * *

Now perched on a hilltop overlooking the other students, team CRDL - plus Jaune, squeezed between Cardin and Russel, peake their heads over the crest and watched as everyone was retrieving their samples of sap. Ren, kneeling to collect it from a tree, passed a full jar to Nora, who "Mmmm!"ed at the gift as Ren traded it for the other jar in her care. He turns back to the tree and starts filling it up while several licking sounds were heard. Ren turned to see a now embarrassed Nora, smiling, face covered in red and an empty jar in her hands.

"Cardin, wh-what's going on?" Asked Jaune.

"Payback."

"Pyrrha...? And Dante?"

He watched her gather more sap from a tree, while Dante gathered sap with Ruby.

"Wh-what are you-?"

Cardin pounded his fist on the ground.

"That's the girl. Red-haired know-it-all, thinks she's so smart. And that white haired freak of nature who thinks he's all tough. Alright, boys..."

He pulled out a buzzing cardboard box with a large "W" written on its sides.

"Last night, old Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps, and now, we're gonna put him to work."

Russel grabbed Jaune by the shoulder, who barely laughed in nervousness.

"Now, according to one of the essays you wrote for me last week, these nasty things loooove sweets."

Pyrrha could be seen finishing her sap collection while Dante was struggling and having a laughing Ruby help him.

"I'm thinking it's time we teach them a thing or two."

The members of CRDL got up. Cardin offered his hand to Jaune, only to painfully yank him up on his feet and shoved the two jars into his grasp.

"And you're gonna do it."

"Do what?"

"Hit them with the sap!"

He then leaned in close to Jaune's face.

"Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon."

Jaune looked down at the jars of sap in his hands and then up at the four grinning teammates waiting to see what would happen. Jaune turned towards the group and aimed his throw at an oblivious and smiling Pyrrha and hard working Dante, still being laughed at and helped by Ruby, trying to steel his nerves and shaking hand to do the deed, but ultimately, the blonde steeled himself for what he was about to do.

"No." said Jaune.

"What did you say?" Asked Cardin.

Jaune gripped both jars tightly, "I said... NO!"

He turned and threw the jars at Cardin, instantly recoiling his hands to himself as he looks at Cardin's breastplate covered in sap. The other team leader, however, just looked at himself and laughed darkly.

"Oh, you've done it now..."

Jaune humorously laughed to himself once more with his hands still raised in an attempt for defense as Dove and Sky grabbed Jaune's shoulders and pull him.

* * *

Dante's head jerked up. Something was...wrong. He could feel it.

_Where's Jaune?_

"What's wrong?" asked Ruby.

"Its nothing. Oh come on!"

He stared at his half full jar of sap angrily.

"How did any of you mange to fill this thing up so quickly?!" Asking the question to the two teams around him.

They all smiled and laughed a bit. Dante blushed a bit, embarrassed. Still, his worries were concentrated on Jaune, who was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Jaune got pushed to the ground of the forest. Jaune groaned as he looked up and saw a sap-covered Cardin looming over him. The bigger warrior picked Jaune up by his front and grinned while punching him in the face back to the ground.

"You know that wasn't very smart, Jauney boy."

He picked up the bruised Jaune again while the rest of team CRDL watched and laughed.

"I'm gonna make sure they send you back to mommy in teeny tiny pieces."

Jaune's head was hanging back.

"I don't care what you do to me..."

He looked at Cardin with fury, "... but you are not messing with my team, my friends!"

Cardin looked momentarily shocked.

"What? You think talk like that makes you tough? You think you're a big strong man now?"

Jaune smiled in defiance. An enraged Cardin roared and raised his fist again, but just as the hit connected, a bright light shined from Jaune, and when the white fades, Cardin was crying out in pain as he held his hand.

Jaune, now back on the ground but completely healed, looked confused at his hands as they faintly glowed white. While he stared, though, Sky kicked Jaune in the back and got him on his stomach, but he looked up and glared at the approaching Cardin.

"Let's see how much of a man you really are..."

Just as he said this, a low growl was heard, and a surprised Team CRDL turnned around and saw a large paw crash onto the scene, belonging to a huge Ursa with dozens of jagged spikes sticking out from its wide back. It leaped forward and stood over the terrified students, lifting its head in the air to smell the sap on Cardin's breastplate. It landed back on its forelegs and roared at Cardin while his teammates heroically fled.

"That's a big Ursa!" Said Russell as he ran.

Cardin was rooted to the spot when the Grimm swung its claws and knocked him sideways, revealing Jaune cowering behind him. The Ursa continued to sniff, uninterested in Jaune and following its nose to Cardin. He watched as the Grimm towered over Cardin, who got his wit and pulled out his mace weapon only for the monster to swipe it away to Jaune's feet. Jaune looked conflicted. He didn't know what to do. He was wondering whether to fight or run away.

_I guess this is the only way!, _thought Jaune.

* * *

Meanwhile, the roar of the giant Ursa was heard by the members of Teams RWBY and JNPR, and Dante, still collecting sap on the other side of the forest. Ruby got up concerned as she asked "Did you guys hear that?"

Suddenly, the members of Team CRDL were seen running the other way from the roar through the other students.

"Ursa! Ursa!"said Russell as he ran into Yang.

"What?!" She said, completely unfazed by his collision while also picking him up by the front of his shirt.

"Where?"

"Back there! It's got Cardin!"

Pyrrha and Dante dropped their jars as they both said, "Jaune!"

"Yang! You and Blake, go get Professor Goodwitch!"

Yang dropped Russel, and nodded with Blake before leaving to find the professor. Pyrrha turned to Ren and Nora as she and Ruby activated their weapons.

"You two, go with them! There could be more!"

Dante unsheathed his sword and grasped the trigger mechanism.

"Ruby, Pyrrha and Weiss! Stick with me! If Jaune's out there along with Cardin, we need to help Jaune."

"What about Cardin?" Asked Ruby.

"Leave him." He replied with a shrug.

Ruby hit Dante in the chest with her hand, "Ow! I was just kidding!"

* * *

Cardin was attempting to run from the following Ursa, but it leaped over its prey and clawed him away. He tries to get up and crawl away.

"Crap! Crap, crap!"

Dante, Pyrrha, Ruby, and Weiss come on to the scene.

"Oh, no!" Said Ruby.

They watched as the Ursa leaned over the helpless victim, raised its paw and swiped down... only to be blocked by Jaune's shield. He struggled to defend a stunned Cardin from its attempts to lean on him. Weiss and Ruby prepared to go help.

"Wait!" Said Pyrrha.

"Hold up a second guys, let's watch what happens."

"But Dante-"

"I promise I'll step in if Jaune gets in a tight spot Ruby."

* * *

Jaune took the shield out from under the Ursa's paw and slashed at its stomach, causing it to lash out and try to crush him. He rolled out of the way and jumped over its swipe at his feet, but was unprepared for when it launched a claw at him in midair. He landed far away, yet was immediately back on his feet and passing Cardin as he charged again. The Ursa knocked Jaune behind it when he tried for a leaping attack. Jaune looked at the scroll in his shield to find out that his Aura level was in the red. He grew angry again and started to run at the Ursa as it also began to dash towards him. As they are just about to clash in slow-motion, Pyrrha and Dante saw that Jaune had left himself completely open to the Ursa's attack. Pyrrha had lifted her hand out to him as dark red energy glowed around her hand. Just as the Ursa was about to hit Jaune, the glow surrounding Pyrrha's hand, was now surrounding Jaune's shield and made it lift up to block the swipe. Jaune used the surprise defensive move to lean on the ground, push his shield back up, and swing his blade right through the Ursa's neck. The head fell to the ground as the body slammed onto the ground. Ruby, Dante and Weiss were surprised as Pyrrha's hand stopped glowing and she smiled.

"Uhhh... What?" Asked Ruby.

"How did you...?"

"Well, Ruby has her speed, Dante his enhanced reflexes and skills and you have your glyphs. My semblance is polarity."

"Whoa, you can control poles..." Said Ruby.

"No, you dunce! It means she has control over magnetism!" Said Weiss.

Ruby still impressed, whispered to Dante, "Magnets are cool, too..." in which he nodded.

Weiss noticed Pyrrha starting to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Yeah! We gotta tell them what happened!"

"We could..." She said.

"Or perhaps we could keep it our little secret?" Said Dante with a smile.

She walked away again as Ruby, Dante and Weiss smiled to each other in understanding, as a bruised Jaune sheathed his weapon before going over to Cardin. Cardin, still covered in sap, looked up at Jaune as his savior offered a hand. Cardin smiled as he took it and was lifted back up on his feet.

"Holy crap, Jaune!" He said.

But Jaune wasn't smiling.

Threateningly, he told Cardin, "Don't ever mess with my team, my friends, ever again." as he stared Cardin dead in the eye.

"Got it?"

Cardin looked intimidated to say at most, possibly even apologetic. With his order spoken, Jaune turned and walked away from a frozen Cardin.

* * *

Later that night, on top of the dorm building, a uniformed Jaune stood on the edge and looked into the distance at the green lights of Beacon.

"No Cardin tonight?" Asked Pyrrha as she walked to his side.

"I thought you two were best buds?"

"Pyrrha... I'm sorry. I was a jerk! You were only trying to be nice, and... I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head-"

"Jaune! It's okay!" they smiled at one another. Pyrrha then said, "Your team really misses their leader, you know."

She then got up and began to walk to the exit.

"You should come down! Ren made pancakes! No syrup, though - you can thank Nora for that! Plus we need to do that thing Ruby and the others discussed earlier."

"Thing? What-? Oh yeah! That!"

Jaune smiled but held out his hand and called out to her.

"Wait!" Pyrrha turned around, and Jaune looked sheepish.

"I know I don't deserve it after all that happened, but... would you still be willing to help me... to help me become a better fighter? And Dante too if he could?"

Pyrrha turned around so a worried Jaune won't see her satisfied smile. She went up to Jaune and suddenly pushed her leader to the ground.

"Hey!"

Pyrrha stood over him with her arms on her hips and with an evaluating tone said, "Your stance is all wrong. You need to be wider and lower to the ground."

She offered him her hand, which he graciously accepted and they continue to hold on to and grin at each other.

"Let's try that again."

* * *

It had been night time. Dante was out in the Forever Fall Forest training. He deiced that Grimm were better targets than slicing up trees. He had his shirt off just for the purpose of it not getting ruined. Sweat glistened on his muscular tone as he tore through countless Beowolves. One of the ape like Grimm ran up to Dante and tried to drop kick him. He blocked and lobbed off on of its leg as and arms. It tried to punch Dante with its remaining arm, but Dante grabbed the its arm, raised the Grimm up into the air and smashed it in the ground. Dante then spun the creature around four times before jumping into the air and smashing it ground once more, causing it to bounce back to the arial Dante. With that, Dante hacked through the Grimm's body and killed it. A distance away, Yang was watching Dante from a distance. She had to admit that she was quite infatuated with his good looks, not mention his to-die-for physique.

_Focus Yang! Focus! I'm here to distract him remember? Okay. I'm just gonna watch him a little bit longer. After he finishes, I have to distract him a while longer until I get Ruby's message._

She soon heard a loud roar as a Ursa, similar to the one Jaune killed, emerged from the forest in front of Dante. He did not move. He stood his ground without flinching as the Grimm ran up to him and roared, swiping its claws while circling him. Now was the time to strike. Dante ran up to the Ursa. It tried to use its massive paw to crush him, but Dante dodged it and slashed its arm, slashed the other and jumped to the Ursa's face while slicing a piece of its face, causing it to stand on its hind legs. Dante then grabbed the Ursa's head, while he still was in the air, and pulled down and went under the Ursa, causing him to go behind it. Dante then spun and decapitated the bear like Grimm. Yang heard another roar as a Deathstalker emerged from the forest, dashing at Dante and ready to strike. It raised its right pincer and went for Dante. He simply stepped aside and slashed the armor on the pincer off into tiny pieces. It tried with its other pincer, but resulted in Dante cutting its armor off as well. It swiped its tail at the warrior, who blocked and then sliced the tail into pieces. The Grimm was stunned as it tried to step back, but Dante wasn't finished. He took a few steps forward and did a spin kick in the creatures face, then proceeded to rapidly hack away at the creatures facial armor until the it was gone. He then jumped into the air, just enough so that his blade could reach the scorpion Grimm's body armor. He sliced away, revealing its black hide. And with that, Dante stabbed his sword into its exposed skin and kept his sword there until the Grimm completely ceased its movement.

_It's over,_ he thought.

Little did he take note that Yang was completely jaw dropped. He removed his sword from the Deathstalker's head and swung his blade once, cleaning off the black blood. Dante's mechanical sheath lowered itself in order to make it easier for Dante to sheath. He turned around and looked for his shirt that hung from a nearby tree.

* * *

_Awwww! Shows over?!,_ thought a disappointed Yang.

He started walking towards her direction.

_He's coming this way! And no message from Ruby yet!_

Yang stepped out from behind the tress to face a thoroughly surprised Dante.

"Hey! How's it going?!" Asked Yang.

"Good I guess...did you...follow me here?"

"Me? No! Why would I-?" She said nervously laughing.

"I just thought to hang out with the best leader ever! Ya know?"

_She's obviously plotting something._

_Damn! He knows I'm up to something!_

A small beep in Yang's pocket.

_Ruby's message?!_

She took out her scroll and looked.

_Yes!_

"So you just wanted to hang out with me?" Asked Dante.

"Totally!" She then grabbed his arm and said, "Let's go!"

"W-wait a minute!" She started to run back to Beacon, dragging Dante behind her.

* * *

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren waited outside the door to team RWBY's room. They were eager to show Dante the surprise. It was like a token of appreciation and thanks, since the two teams would be working together.

"This is going to be so cool!" Squealed Ruby.

"I have to admit, it should be exciting from now on." Said Pyrrha.

Blake raised her hand in order to silence everyone. Ruby quickly entered the room and switched off the lights as they all filed into the room. Yang and Dante turned the corner back towards the room.

"So what's this all about?" Asked Dante.

"You'll see." Said the blonde with a huge grin.

Whatever it is, it can't be any good.

"Alright! Here we are!"

"What?"

"Come on! Open the door!" Said Yang with a smile.

_Man, this is gonna be so cool!, _she thought.

* * *

Dante slowly had his hand go towards the door handle. He then began to turn the knob and open the door. The room was dark, pitch black. He took a few steps inside and tried to scan the room. With that, he sighed as he found the light switch and turned the lights on.

"Surprise!" Said everyone inside the room.

Dante was surprised to see all of them in the room.

"W-what?" He asked.

"Notice anything different?" Asked Ruby.

Dante took a look around.

_What? When did they-?_

The room was entirely different. The space was immensely larger than both of the teams rooms. There were nine beds in the room, nine desks to work on homework, a large television, a DVD player, some sort of gaming console, and nine different closets. This was a room for all of them.

"But why?" Asked Dante.

"It's like Yang said, you're the best team leader anyone could have." Said Blake.

Dante didn't know what to say. He was in shock, but he was also in so much joy. He's known these people for only a small amount of time, and they went and did this? In his mind, he remembered something from his childhood a while ago. An image of a younger Dante, smiling with tears rolling down his face. He wanted to that right now. Cry in joy. But he couldn't for some reason. He just smiled and laughed along with his two teams.

"How did you guys get permission for this?" Asked Dante.

"Well..."

* * *

After the field trip, Cardin and his team were reprimanded for attempting a horrible prank on Pyrrha and Dante. When they all got back to the dorms, they went their separate ways for a while. Dante had gone to make another modification to his weapon during lunch, while the two teams sat together and ate. They were discussing different topics, for instance, Jaune's heroics in the Forever Fall Forest. But their main topic of discussion was on how to congratulate Dante officially for being their leader.

"We need to think of something guys." Said Ruby.

"I agree. He has been with us for a while now." Said Ren.

"And he has been super cool to everyone!" Said Nora.

"Totally. I mean, Dante's like the greatest guy to be around." Said Jaune.

"I have to admit, he does have the skills and intelligence." Said Weiss.

"Dante is one to spend time with his teammates, whether it be to comfort them, train, or simply have a good time." Said Blake.

"Right! And that's why need to do something he'll never forget!" Said Ruby.

They all thought about a plan, something big enough. And that's when the big question was introduced.

"Why don't both teams join rooms together along with Dante as well. I mean, he's by himself in his room." Said Yang.

"Then its settled! We are gonna join rooms and then plan some more stuff!" Said Ruby.

"Shouldn't we get permission from professor Ozpin first?" Asked Pyrrha.

"I mean, we simply cannot just move rooms and knock the wall down between two rooms." She added.

"And why would you want to do that?" Asked Ozpin.

Nobody noticed he had been standing behind them all.

"Well?" He asked as he took a sip from his coffee mug.

"Well, you see professor, we want to do something special." Said Ruby.

"Yeah! And we think that this will bring us all closer together as teammates and strengthen our bonds!" Said Jaune.

"We'd really like to show Dante our thanks for being an excellent leader." Said Pyrrha.

"And you all believe this is something he'd like?" Asked Ozpin.

"It's like all of us have said so far professor. He's a great guy." Said Yang.

"And he always looks out for his team and others." Said Blake.

Ozpin gave all of them a glance.

"And you can all afford this?" He asked.

"I can help provide the necessary requirements and funds to remodel the rooms and make the two rooms one." Said Weiss.

He glanced at them all once more and with a sly grin, said, "Very well then. You have my permission."

He turned to take his leave and heard the excited noise of the two teams.

"Oh, and may it also be my duty to inform it is his birthday today?" Added professor Ozpin.

"What?!" Said everyone is surprise.

"He's never told us when his birthday is!" Said Ruby.

"Quick! Spilt up and get some party decorations and food!"

* * *

They split up into two groups, Yang, Blake, Ren and Nora went into downtown Vale to get party supplies, food and a cake for Dante, while Weiss, Ruby, Jaune and Pyrrha stayed behind and did the remodeling of the rooms. Weiss had called a few people, and had them assist in the reconstruction of the room. Within two hours, the room was done.

"Excellent! Now we now only need the others to return!" Said Weiss as she marveled at the work done to the room.

Everyone was wowed by the heiress' work.

"This is amazing Weiss!" Said Ruby.

"If anything, we should be living in better quarters. You can thank me latter." Said the heiress to Ruby.

"I wonder where everyone else is." Said Jaune as he finished moving the last couple of desks.

"They should be back soon." Replied Pyrrha.

As quick as she this, Yang bursted the ought he door with tons of bags, while Blake, Nora and Ren entered after her.

"Did you get everything?" Asked Weiss.

"Of course princess." Replied Yang.

"Great! Now we need you to go distract him." Said Weiss.

"Me? Why?"

"Random selection I suppose."

_More like you selected me._

Yang went out the door and into Forever Fall forest. After some time, the teams finished decorating the room to perfection. The table was set, the candles lit on the sweet, chocolate pastry, and the nice, red lettering all to perfection. After laying out some more snacks and drinks, everything was in place. They all gathered outside and waited for Blake to give the signal.

* * *

"Wow...so guys did all this for me?"

"Yep!" Said Ruby.

"We better do the last part before we forget!" Said Yang.

"Last part?" Asked Dante.

"Ugh...sometimes my faith in your intelligence is reduced slightly. We almost forgot to sing happy birthday." Said Weiss.

_Oh right! Happy birthday. Man...when was the last time I even celebrated my birthday?_

And with that, everyone started to sing happy birthday for Dante. Jaune then put a party hat on Dante's head, and then he blew the candles out. Everyone enjoyed themselves. The cake, the drinks, the movies, the games. It was great. Dante was finally able to enjoy something great. And that was his one wish. To have happy and memorable times with everyone.

* * *

Dante went outside for some air after a while. The dancing was awesome. Nearly midnight. He slouched over the railing outside, out of view from everyone else.

_I never want these times to end._

"Hey there." Said a voice.

"Hey Ruby."

"So...do you like what we did?"

"Its great! It's just..."

"Just what?"

Dante sighed happily. "No one has ever done these kinds of things for me before. It's just, really nice."

He then stared off into the black night, not aware that Ruby was inching her hand closer to his, that was, until they both held hands.

"Come on. You don't want to miss your own party."

Ruby then leaned in towards Dante and kissed him on the cheek. His face was bright as Ruby's, but the two then laughed as they walked back inside, hand in hand.


	7. Chapter 7: The Stray

**hey everybody! How's the week been with finals? Good? I hope. Anyway, I've finished my finals for the week so I'm going to post this early. It may be. Little short, but I'll have time tomorrow to work on the next chapter. I might even release Saturday night. Ladies and gentleman, I present to you chapter 7.**

Chapter 7: The Stray

The streets of Vale were being decorated in time for the Vytal Festival. Red, yellow, and green streamers and balloons are proudly on display, and Team RWBY along with Dante were strolling through it all with an awed Weiss leading them all. A sign was being put up by the elderly shopkeeper of the From Dust Till Dawn store that read in bright red letters "WELCOME TO VALE!" for all the foreign newcomers from their kingdoms of Vytal. Weiss stopped and raised her arms in amazement,

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" She said.

"I don't think anyone's seen you smile this much, Weiss." Said Dante.

"It's kinda weirding me out..." Added Ruby. Weiss turned to Ruby an Dante,

"How could you two not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!"

Yang sighed and crossed her arms while walking with everyone. "You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." She said.

"Quiet, you!"

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?"

Ruby covered her nose, "Ugh, they smell like fish!"

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!" Said Weiss.

Blake then smiled as she said "She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament."

"You can't prove that!"

Dante turned his head to the right, "What happened there?"

* * *

The team looked at a shattered window down the street and a door full of yellow caution tape of the Vale Police Force before walking over to the detective in front writing on his pad.

"What happened here?" Asked Dante.

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." The detective walked over to his partner.

"That's terrible." Sighed Yang.

"They left all the money again." Said the detective being approached by his partner. Ruby and Dante turned their head inwards a bit to listen to the rest of the conversation.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?" Said the detective as he examined the crime scene.

"I don't know, an army?"

"You thinking the White Fang?" The second detective removed his glasses,

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough."

"Hmm! The White Fang." Said Weiss, crossing her arms and pointing her nose in the air with her eyes closed "What an awful bunch of degenerates!"

"What's your problem?" Asked Blake.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths." Said Blake, now crossing her arms, "They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!"

_Oh no._

"So then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!"

_I gotta intervene._ "Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy Ruby ran into a few months ago... Maybe it was him." Said Dante.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." Dante looked at Blake, who was starting to get angry.

"Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

"That's not necessarily true..." Said Yang. "Hey, stop that Faunus!" Said a sailor from a nearby boat.

* * *

As the team overheard the cry for help, they rushed over to investigate as a Faunus with a golden monkey tail was seen running down the length of the boat and leaping on to the edge as the two sailors are about to apprehend him. The Faunus was tan-skinned, with short spiky light blonde hair and evergreen eyes. He wore two red wrist bracers and an open loose-collared white jacket. He also wore blue khakis tied up with a white belt with white bandages underneath, and had a chain hanging from his belt loop on the right side. He sported black sneakers with yellow stripes, and had a twisted golden necklace with a round pendant hanging from his neck. Since he was a Faunus, he had a long prehensile tail with the same color as his hair. He looking back at his pursuers with a grin.

"Thanks for the ride, guys! Haha!" he jumped off and hit the dock running.

"You no-good stowaway!" The Faunus was using his tail to hang on a lamppost while he peeled back a banana

"Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!" before he ate, one of the detectives down below threw a stone at him to get his attention.

"Hey! Get down from there this instant!" The Faunus dropped a banana peel on the detective's face, who growled in return. The monkey-like Faunus twirled up to crouch on the lamppost, laughed in amusement, and proceeded to leap off and run away from the detectives. He made it to the stairs and soon ran past team RWBY. Dante noticed he was looking in Blake's direction, as the Faunus winked at an astonished Blake and then continued to be chased by the was watching the Faunus get farther and farther away.

"Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..." Weiss held up a finger.

"Quick! We have to observe him!"

* * *

Weiss, Yang, Ruby and Dante gave chase while Blake stood still, lost in thought, before coming back to reality and following her friends. The team rounded the next corner, but then Weiss bumped into someone and tripped. She looked up only to see the Faunus jump on to a building and disappear from her view.

"No, he got away!" Said Weiss despairing.

"Uhh... Weiss?" Said Yang, as she pointed strangely at the girl underneath her teammate. Weiss finally saw that she fell on a smiling girl, which startled the heiress and made her get up quickly. The girl was still down on the ground, smiling widely,

"Sal-u-ta-tions!" She said.

"Um... hello." Said Ruby.

"Are you... okay?" Asked Yang.

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking." Replied the girl.

Yang looked at her teammates in bewilderment before Yang spoke up again and said, "Do you... wanna get up?"

The girl thought about it for a moment. "Yes!" she leapt back on her feet while everyone stepped back a little.

"My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hi Penny. I'm Ruby."

"I'm Dante. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Said Yang. Blake then hit her side,

"Oh, I'm Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"You already said that." Said the heiress. Penny paused again.

"So I did!"

"Well, sorry for running into you!" Said Weiss, as everyone turned around and started walking away. Ruby and Dante waved their arms goodbye.

"Take care, friend!" Said Ruby.

"Have a good day, friend." Added Dante.

When they got far enough away from a startled Penny, Yang said, "She was... weird..."

Weiss was looking to her right.

"Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?"

Penny was suddenly in front of a surprised Weiss.

"What did you call me?" She said. Weiss was looking back and forth in shock and Yang looked apologetic.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!"

"No, not you." Said Penny as she walked through the group and leaned her head down to Ruby and Dante.

"You!"

"Us?" Said Dante nervously.

"I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh..." Ruby was struggling with words for a moment.

"You two called me 'friend'! Am I really your friend?"

"Uuuum..." Said Ruby. She and Dante looked over Penny's shoulder to their teammates, while their teammates motioned to deny her.

"Y-Yeah, sure!" Said Dante relaxed.

"Why not?" Said Ruby a bit nervous. Their teammates were horror struck for a moment, but Penny looked overjoyed and laughed

"Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" She said to Ruby. Dante felt a little ignored now. Ruby groaned to Weiss, as she brushed herself off.

"Is this what it was like when you met me?" Asked Ruby.

"No - she seems far more coordinated." Replied Weiss.

"So... what are you doing in Vale?" Asked Yang.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament."

"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" Asked Weiss.

Penny, saluting, said, "I'm combat ready!"

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Said the heiress.

"Says the girl wearing a dress?" Replied Blake.

"It's a combat skirt!" Said Weiss.

Ruby, the skirt sister, sped over to Weiss' side saying, "Yeah!" Weiss then held out her hand and Ruby low-fived it.

Weiss, realization hitting her, asked "Wait a minute. If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed rapscallion?"

"The who...?" Asked Penny. Weiss held up a poor drawing of the criminal-in-question.

"The filthy Faunus from the boat!"

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Asked an angry Blake. Weiss turned her attention from Penny to Blake,

"Huh?" Blake walked over to Weiss, angrily saying,

"Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Said Weiss as she released Penny and motioned to objects around her.

"Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?"

"Stop it!" Said Blake.

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!"

"You ignorant little brat!" Said Blake. Weiss looked to be offended, but when Blake walked away, she followed

"How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!"

"You are a judgmental little girl."

_Dammit, not again!_

"What in the world makes you say that?"

"The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!"

Yang slid up to Ruby and Dante, looking uncomfortable. "Um, I think we should probably go..." She said to the two.

Penny, popping up behind Ruby and Dante, smiling, asked "Where are we going?"

* * *

"So you admit it! The White Fang is just a radical group of terrorists!"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!"

"Come on guys! Give it a break!" Said Dante.

Weiss and Blake ignored him and continued their heated argument back at their dorm room. Team JNPR wasn't in during the time.

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem!" Said a frustrated Weiss.

"That is the problem!" Replied Blake.

Weiss, getting up from her bed, said, "You realize you are defending an organization that hates humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!"

Blake got on her feet as well, "There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

"People like me?"

"You're discriminatory!"

"I'm a victim!" they stared each other down in silence, as Dante, Ruby and Yang listened. Weiss leaned in close to Blake, leering as she spoke quietly.

"You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus?" She leaned against the window.

"It's because they've been in war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed. An entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood."

Ruby went to Weiss, "Weiss, I-"

"No!" She turned away from Ruby and Dante and walked back over to Blake,

"You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Shouted Blake. Silence reigned over the room. A surprised Weiss backed away slowly, and Blake realized her mistake as she looked around at her teammates.

"I... I..." Dante was just about to say something, but she dashed out the door, not looking back.

"Blake, wait!" Shouted Dante.

"Come back!" Said Ruby. They both ran over to the door and called to her down the hallway as Yang sat herself down and Weiss looked down to the floor.

* * *

Blake ran outside and arrived at the statue of an armored man with a sword and a hooded woman wielding an axe on an outcropping, staring at the Beowolf under the stone heroes in particular. She closed her eyes and slowly lifted her arms up to her bow and pulled the string to release the bow from her hair. She wiped away a tear as her black, cat-like Faunus ears twitched a bit. On the verge of crying, she became startled when she heard a voice above her.

"I knew you would look better without the bow." She turned around and looked up.

* * *

It was now morning at Beacon. Ruby woke up from her sleep and yawned in the process. She looked over at Blake's empty bunk, and groaned sadly. She then looked to Dante's bed and noticed he was gone as well. _Where did he go?_

* * *

Dante was walking down Vale, looking for Blake.

_Dammit! I shouldn't have let that conversation go on! And because I didn't do anything, Blake's gone._

He kept walking until he bumped into Ruby, Weiss and Yang.

"Did you find her?" Asked Ruby. "

Not yet." Said Dante.

"She's been gone all weekend..."

"Blake's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle herself!"

"Weiss, come on, she's one of our teammates." Said Yang.

"Is she? We all heard what she said!"

"Weiss..."

"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. Either way, she's missing, and we need to find her!" Said Dante.

"A member of the White Fang! Right underneath our noses!"

"Does it really matter Weiss?!" Asked Dante.

He then turned from them and lead the group as they walked down the street

"I just hope she's okay..." Said Ruby following close behind Dante.

* * *

Elsewhere, Blake was sipping a cup of tea and sighing. She looked up at the monkey tailed Faunus, sitting across from her, who held his drink with his tail as his hands propped his head up. He took a sip when Blake put her cup down.

"So, you want to know more about me..." Said Blake.


	8. Chapter 8: Black and White

**here we are folks! Chapter 8! Thanks to the guidance of some authors on the site, I hope my chapters will be easier to read and ne'er stand for everyone. Now as always, thank you my humble audience, and enjoy chapter 8.**

Chapter 8: White and Black

Sun Wukong, the monkey tailed Faunus, and Blake were drinking tea.

"Finally, she speaks! Nearly two days and you gave me nothing but small talk and weird looks!"

Blake gave Sun a firm look. "Yeah, like that."

Blake rolled her eyes before closing them and looking at him sadly.

"Sun... Are you familiar with the White Fang?"

"Of course! I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks, if you ask me!"

Blake sipped her drink while listening until she spoke up for the big reveal, "I was once a member of the White Fang."

Sun promptly went cross-eyed and choked on his drink, making him put it down and wipe his mouth as he holds up a hand to process the information,

"Wait a minute, you were a member of the White Fang?!"

"That's right. I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could almost say I was born into it..."

A simple silhouetted flashback of fallen weapons plunged into the ground could be seen. Swords, guns, any number of combinations of weapons could be seen.

"Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between humans and the Faunus."

There were outlines of two trios - animal-eared and tailed Faunus on one side, regular humans on the other - shaking hands and making peace after their struggle. This did not last long, as seen by a white Faunus cowering in fear of the gray-and-black aggressors harassing the hybrid. Later, more Faunus are pushing the crowd away from their bullied brethren.

"Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people. And I was there."

Silhouettes of Faunus protestors were revealed, and emerging from the shadows was a young girl with dark hair and cat ears.

"I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist."

Cutting from the child version of Blake, the blue flag of a white wolf with sad eyes and a circle behind its head is lowered, while being raised in its stead was a red monster with three bloody scratches and teeth bared at the world.

"Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking."

Faunus were replacing their picket signs with axes and blades, windows were being broken and thieves were leaping on trains to steal cargo.

"Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect... out of fear."

* * *

Blake put down her teacup in front of a stunned Sun.

"So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am: a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow." she wiggled her cat ears beneath the fashionable bow she wore to demonstrate.

"So... have you told your friends any of this?"

Blake merely looked down in shame and said nothing.

* * *

"Blaaaake!" Shouted Ruby.

"Where are you Blake?!" Shouted Dante.

"Blaaaake!" Shouted Yang.

Dante, Ruby, Yang, and Weiss were walking through town and calling in vain for their missing teammate.

"Blaaaaaaaake! Where aaaare yoooouuuu!?"

"Blake!" Ruby turned to Weiss.

"Weiiiiss, you're not helping!"

"Oh! You know what might be able to help? The police!" The heiress replied.

"Ugh, Weiss..."

"It was just an idea!"

"Yeah, a bad one." Said Dante as he and ruby walked side by side.

"Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions." Suggested Yang.

_Well at least someone's trying to help._

"I think that when we hear it, you'll all realize I was right!" Said Weiss. Little did she know, Penny was following behind Weiss.

"And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today!" Ruby and Dante turned around suddenly with Weiss and Yang in surprise.

"Aaaah! Penny!" Said Ruby.

"Where did you come from!?" Asked a surprised Dante. Penny cheerfully ignored the question.

"Hey guys! What are you up to?"

"Uhh..."

"We're looking for our friend Blake." Said Yang.

"Ooooh, you mean the Faunus girl!" She said. Dante, Ruby, Weiss, and Yang stared at Penny.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Asked Dante.

"Uhh, the cat ears?" She replied pointing to her head.

"What cat ears? She wears a... boooohhh..." Said Yang, now realizing why Blake always wore her bow. The realization left them all in silence, except for Dante who knew before all of them. A tumbleweed blew through in the wind.

"She does like tuna a lot..." Ruby whispered to Dante. He nodded in agreement.

"So, where is she?" Asked Penny.

"We don't know. She's been missing since Friday." Said Dante act scratching his head.

Penny gasped, saying "That's terrible!"

She then approached Dante and a uncomfortable Ruby.

"Well, don't you worry Ruby and Dante, my two friends! I won't rest until we find your teammate!"

Ruby and Dante were doing their best to continue smiling.

"Uh, that's really nice of you, Penny!" Said Dante.

"But we're okay! Really! Right, guys?" Asked Ruby.

Dante and Ruby looked over Penny to direct their question at Yang and Weiss, who suddenly were gone. A tumbleweed blew past them again in the quiet.

"It sure is windy today!" Said penny.

* * *

Sun and Blake were walking down an alley.

Sun, hands behind his head asked, "So, what's the plan now?"

"I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before."

Sun, widening his eyes, said, "What if they did?"

He then lowered his arms and paced in front of Blake as he continued his theory.

"I mean... the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there! Right?"

"The only thing is, I've no idea where that would be." She said.

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas."

"How huge?"

"Huge. Big Schnee Company freighter."

"You're sure?"

* * *

Yang was coming out of a shop with Weiss, waving to the person inside.

"Thanks anyways!" She then sighed.

"This is hopeless." Weiss only looked around nonchalantly.

"You really don't care if we find her, do you?" Asked Yang.

"Don't be stupid; of course I do. I'm just afraid of what she'll say when we find her."

She walked forward, calling over her shoulder, "The innocent never run, Yang!"

Yang looked down, pondering the heiress' comment.

* * *

"So, Blake is your friend?" Asked Penny.

Ruby sighed as the three made their way down the sidewalk.

"Yes, Penny."

"But you're mad at her?"

"Yes. Well, I'm not. Weiss is."

"Is she friends with Blake?"

"Judging by the way the conversation went, that's kind of up in the air right now." Said Dante.

Penny was trying to contemplate what Dante said.

"But why?"

"Well, you see, Blake might not be who we thought she was..." Said Ruby.

Penny gasped as if she realized something.

"Is she a man?"

"No, Penny. She's..." Dante stopped and sighed, looking at Ruby for words, then at Penny as he spoke.

"I don't know what the problem is. She didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off." He told her.

"I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things." Said Penny.

Dante and Ruby turned their gaze downwards sadly.

"Me too..." They both said. They continued walking in silence.

* * *

Amidst the chirping of crickets and darkness of night, Blake laid flat on her stomach on a rooftop overlooking a shipment of Schnee Dust containers.

"Did I miss anything?" Blake looked up as Sun dropped down to her right.

"Not really. They've offloaded the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there."

"Cool." He then held out one of the green apples in his arms.

"I stole you some food!"

Blake gave Sun a questioning look.

"Do you always break the law without giving a second thought?" She asked.

Defensively countering, Sun said, "Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" Blake delivered an angry glare at him.

"Okay, too soon!"

Just as he said this, the winds blew all around them, and both looked up to see a an airship, a Bullhead's searchlights flashing around for a landing spot, descending in the middle of the cargo containers and extending a ramp for a black hooded individual with a metallic fanged mask to come out of.

"Oh no..." Said Blake.

Her heart was racing. "Is that them?" Asked Sun.

Blake stared at the bloody wolf on the back of the man's outfit.

"Yes... It's them."

"All right, grab the tow cables!" Said one of the soldiers.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Asked Sun.

Blake was staring sadly at the scene. "No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." she closed her eyes in despair, only to open them suddenly when she heard a new voice.

"Hey! What's the holdup!?" the soldiers look up at Roman Torchwick, the criminal on the news that Ruby fought with before coming to Beacon, gesturing widely and coming down the ramp.

"We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a human. Especially not one like that." she stood up and unsheathed the katana of Gambol Shroud before walking off the edge of the roof.

Alarmed, Sun asked "Hey, what are you doing?!"

Blake fell to the ground in a crouch, then continued on to hide behind one of the containers, peeking around the corner to see Roman berate a White Fang member holding a coil of rope.

"No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!" as he's looking around, Blake suddenly appeared behind him with her blade at his throat.

"What the- Oh, for f-" , Roman rolled his eyes when he was cut off by Blake mid-swear.

"Nobody move!" She said. The White Fang soldiers readied their guns and unsheathed their swords in response.

"Whoa! Take it easy there, little lady." Said Roman.

As the White Fang closed in on her, Blake used her free hand to go for her bow and removed it, causing the ribbon to fall away as her Faunus ears are shown to the world.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?" She asked.

The White Fang members lowered their weapons a little at this development, unsure of what to do, when Roman laughed.

"Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?" He said.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Blake.

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!"

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation."

Suddenly, the air was filled with more turbines blowing the wind wildly around the holdup. Roman looking up smiling.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation..." Two more Bullheads were hovering above the heist, and as Blake watched in horror, Roman smiled and managed to fire his cane at Blake's feet, resulting in a large explosion.

* * *

Dante, Penny and Ruby turned around upon hearing the noise, seeing the smoke rise from the docking bay just a few buildings away.

"That can't be good." Said Dante.

"Oh, no..." Said Ruby. _Is it..?_

* * *

Blake, was dazed but relatively unhurt on the ground. She quickly rolled and ran out of the way of Roman's continued attacks, while flaming missiles destroyed cargo behind her as she retreated behind more containers.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty..." Taunted Roman. His taunt was interrupted when a banana peel landed on his head, causing him to look up and growl at the assailant. Sun leapt from the container above Roman and drops down on the criminal's face feet-first, rolled up and readied himself to fight.

"Leave her alone!" He said. The Bullheads opened up to let more White Fang members descend on the scene, standing by Roman as he got up and surrounded Sun.

"You're not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you, kid?" He said to Sun. With that said, the White Fang charged at the Faunus, but he managed to dodge the attacks and then take out some of the soldiers with his fists and kicks until he rolled out of the way, pulling out a collapsible red staff. He quickly used this to beat down on each opponent that neared him, knocking down each one in a single flaming blow when he twirled it. He even created a scorching shockwave to beat the last of them.

Blake peered around the corner of the container to watch Sun jump around and beat more White Fang soldiers, causing one to fly over Roman's head. The crime boss growled in annoyance and aimed his cane at Sun, firing a shot that he defends himself from just when Blake leapt into the action.

"He's mine!" She said. Blake went in close and became a blur of afterimages as she slashed both blades at Roman, who backed away and deflected each would-be blow with his cane at unbelievable speeds. Blake continued to dash, hop over, and slide around Roman to try and find a weak spot, but her enemy, while barely deflecting the attacks, landed a few hits on Blake until one final beating with his cane caused her to go down. Just as Roman dealt with her, Sun appeared right behind her and disconnected his staff in two spinning circles of flame-firing shotgun nunchucks that became twin arcs of offense again. Sun swung each gun at Roman while firing everything he had at him, but even with the rapid series of shots and flying bullets, Roman managed to defend himself against every bullet and hit until a millisecond-long pause allowed Blake to get a slash in and knock him back.

On his back, Roman noticed a container hanging by a crane right above the two warriors, and got up to fire his cane at its supports. Blake leapt behind it, but Sun barely missed it when he jumped forward, ending up right below the nozzle of Roman's cane. Just as he was about to fire, his and Sun's attention were drawn to a familiar voice.

"Hey!" Said Ruby.

"Leave him alone chuckles!" Said Dante.

"Chuckles? Really?" Asked Ruby.

"I'm not very good with puns. Or anything joke related when dealing with villains. I just kick their ass." Ruby and Dante appeared on the rooftop overlooking them, Crescent Rose extended along with Rebellion crackling with black energy, ready for action.

"Well, hello, Red! And it looks like you brought your boyfriend this time! Isn't it past your bedtime kids?" Penny approached Ruby.

"Ruby, are these people your friends?"

"Penny, get back!" while her attention was diverted, Roman snarled and fired his cane at Ruby. Dante got in front of her, launching the two. Roman gave off an evil laugh at his attack on the two. Penny turned her head toward the criminal and gave him a glare, walking forward while Ruby and Dante tried to get back up.

"Penny, wait! Stop!" she raised her hand in a futile attempt to stop her.

"Don't worry, Ruby. I'm combat ready!"

* * *

Her backpack mechanically opened up, and from its dark depths came a single sword that extended and multiplied into several blades hovering over Penny's back like a pair of wings. Leaping from the rooftop with the weapons acting as wings, she sent three of her swords to knock two White Fang soldiers down before even landing on the ground, where she proceeded to fling the swords at one enemy, impale another to a wall, creating a barrier of spinning steel against a running attack, leaping over a goon with her swords in tow, and finally making a wheel that she threw to knock multiple Faunus off their feet. Sun observed the spectacle in amazement, and took the time to retreat.

"Whoa!" He said. Three Bullheads came from the skies and opened fire on the battle, but Penny merely formed a shield and launched two of her swords into the wall behind her, which in turn pulled their wielder back with their strings. When her swords swirled around her again, she commanded them to open their points and build up a large glowing ball of green light. With a punching action, several bright lasers cracked the pavement when they fired at the transports and sliced each one in half, causing several of the White Fang members inside to fall and letting Ruby and Dante watch as Bullheads fell in pieces behind them. Stunned, they turned back to Penny as she aimed her swords at the remaining Bullheads holding the crate of Dust and pulled back on their wires, tugging the aircraft with them.

"Whoa... How is she doing that?" She asked Dante. _Is she a cyborg? I mean, her speech and everything is weird. She's so formal. She does have feelings...that glare she gave Roman was proof enough when he attacked Ruby and I._

"I have no clue Ruby."

Seeing the Bullhead's flight fall under Penny's control, Roman grimaced and turned to run towards the last transport. Penny, after her large green pupils dilated for a second, pulled with all her might on the strings, and the aircraft crashed into a stack of crates, causing a small scale explosion.

"These kids just keep getting weirder..." He tried to get away but Dante jumped in front of him.

"Oh. It's you."

"Sorry pal, but your flights been canceled." Dante rushed in, and swung down on Roman who blocked with his cane. Dante's blade started to slowly seep into Roman's cane. He took note of this and then pushed Dante back. Dante tried once more, but his attacks were either parried or blocked by the cane. He soon switched to greaves and gauntlets mode and charged forward. Dante managed to push Roman back and even got in a punch to his abs that sent him up in the air a bit. Dante spun and kicked roman in the same spot, sending him into one of the crates creating a dent. Dante used the thrusters in his gauntlets to finish Roman off, but the criminal moved at the last possible second as Dante's arm went through the crate and got caught. Roman chuckled as he raised his cane to Dante's face and fired.

* * *

A small scale explosion occurred as Ruby and Penny looked into the sky to see a screaming Dante falling to them, his right sleeve tattered. With his loud scream, Dante flew past them as his face skidded and slid on the floor a few feet ahead of the girls. Ruby and Penny rushed to his side.

"Dante! Are you okay?!" Asked Ruby. Dante groaned as he picked himself up. Half his face was gone, revealing his black skull. He started to heal as his black bone, red glowing chin started to cool, and his flesh started to regenerate. Luckily, Ruby and Penny did not see this.

"I'm fine." He said with a groan.

_These kids are definitely getting weirder. Especially that white haired menace. _With his observation made, Roman went inside one of the remaining ships and used his cane to close the doors. The jet lifted off, flying away from the lost battle.

* * *

Later, a handful of police cars are at the docks, where Dante, Ruby, Blake, Sun, and Penny were sitting on boxes in silence. That was, until Weiss and Yang appeared on the scene. Ruby and Dante quickly got up, with Ruby speaking quickly to explain the situation.

"Look Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute..."

"The point is, she's not trouble and is our teammate." Added Dante. Weiss ignored the two and squared off with Blake. Blake calmly looked her down.

"Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-"

"Stop!" Said the heiress.

"Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you? Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided..."

Yang, Sun, Dante and Ruby look on, worried.

"I don't care." Blake and everyone else was surprised.

"You don't care?" She asked.

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?"

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-"

"Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah!" Said Weiss silencing her.

"I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up... you'll come to your teammates. And not some..." looking at Sun behind her as she caught herself, "Someone else." Blake, looking at Ruby, Dante and Yang grinned at Weiss. She wiped a tear from her eye, nodding.

"Of course."

Weiss smiled and nodded. The moment was serious for a second more until Ruby screamed, "Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!"

"Great job guys!" Said Dante high-fiving Ruby. Weiss, as the six gathered with each other, pointed accusingly at Sun.

"I'm still not quite sure about how I feel about you!" She said, as Sun laughed nervously.

"Hey, wait a minute... Where's Penny?" Asked Ruby.

From the darkened back seat of a limo, Penny watched the group of friends reuniting with each other.

"You should know better than to go running around in a strange city." Penny lowered her head sadly.

"I know, sir." The limo sped off into the night.

"Penny, your time will come..."

* * *

Ozpin held a scroll showing a "LIVE FEED" of Ruby and Dante at the docks. He closed the video and opened up a communication with Qrow, whose team name and other information was blank, his only message to Ozpin being, "QUEEN HAS PAWNS".

"Hmmm..." Said Ozpin.

He then took a sip from his mug. The broken moon shone light upon Beacon Academy in the night sky.

* * *

Roman walked into a large warehouse with a shadowy interior. He went over to a table and placed a case of mysterious contents, possibly Dust, sighing in tiredness.

"How very disappointing, Roman." Said the voice of a woman. Roman turned around suddenly when he heard the voice and their noisy entrance.

"Whoa! Hehe... I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon..." Of the three figures before Roman, the woman containing glowing yellow eyes and flowing dark hair was seen.

"We were expecting... more from you." Roman laughed a little before getting serious.

"Hey! You were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang." The woman chuckled darkly.

"And you will continue to do so." she summoned a fireball in her hand and stepped out of the darkness with her two companions, a purple-haired man and mint-haired, tanned woman, eyes glowing gold.

"We have big plans for you, Roman. All we ask is... a little cooperation." She smiled evilly.


	9. Interlude: Saving Christmas in Vale

**how's it going everyone! Since Christmas is almost here, I decided to do a Christmas story interlude. So...after a hard days work, I now present to you, my humble audience, Interlude; Saving Christmas in Vale.**

Hero of Vytal, Interlude; Saving Christmas in Vale

Winter had arrived in Vale, along with a large blanket of snow that covered the land and streets. Today was December twenty-third, one day before Christmas Eve. Dante had aimlessly walked the streets of Vale, went to every shop just to find the perfect gift. Since it was near Christmas, anything good was out of stock. And it was nerve wracking for Dante. He didn't want to screw up.

_If I can just find the perfect gift...maybe a necklace? Yeah...I think that'll work. God...what am I saying?! It won't be good enough... _

Dante saw a man in an alleyway. From the looks of it, he was homeless.

"Please sir, spare some lien?"

Dante looked in his pockets. He had some lien to spare. He gave the man exactly one hundred lien.

"This...this is..."

"One hundred lien." Said Dante with a smile.

Dante then thought of something. It was freezing cold and the man only wore a shirt. Dante took off his black jacket and handed it to the man.

"It'll keep you really warm. Take care."

"Thank you! Thank you kindly young sir!"

Dante didn't need it. He only wore it to be normal. Since he was who he was, heat and cold wouldn't affect him like other normal people. In fact, Dante felt quite warm. But something was troubling Dante. He felt...an emptiness inside. It felt terrible. But why?

* * *

He was not he outskirts of town now. Dante stood on a cliff overlooking all of Vale and Beacon. The falling snow was landing on him.

"So you're him."

Dante turned, looking around.

_Where did that come from?_

"Down here."

Dante looked down to see something quite peculiar. This person was...small.

"Uh...hi?"

"How ya doing kid?"

Whoever this was, he was small, three feet to be exact. And he wore strange attire. He had red and green striped socks, red shorts with red suspenders, a green long sleeve shirt and a red and white stripped Santa hat. He also had green eyes and pointy ears.

"What the hell?"

"Never seen an elf before have you kid? Heh. You're not the first!"

"An elf? As in... Santa's elf?"

"The one and only." Replied the supposed elf. Dante was trying hard. But he couldn't contain it. He laughed. It was all he could do.

"An elf?! Really?! Bwahahahahahahaha! That's rich!" He stopped laughing taking deep breaths while still chuckling a bit.

"Very funny kid. But believe it or not, I need your help."

"For what? Getting taller? Sorry, but I can't help you there."

"Like I said, funny. Now would just listen for a second?"

_Oh well, I guess I'll listen._

"Alright alright. What is it you wanted to say?"

"Alright here's the deal kid. Christmas here in Vale is not gonna be possible believe it or not."

"So what? Christmas is in danger? From what?"

"Nothing major. Problem is, Santa's not gonna be able to make deliveries to Vale this year."

"Santa? As in Santa Claus?"

"The one and only."

"You're joking right?"

"Sadly, no...I'm not joking. Listen kid, Santa is real."

"Really? How real?" Asked Dante sarcastically.

"As real as all the worlds out there." Dante's eyes widened a bit. _Did he just say-?_

* * *

"So let me get this straight...Santa actually exists."

"Yes kid he exists. Believe me now?"

"I gotta say, I wouldn't have believed you if you didn't mention the worlds."

"Well that's how it goes kid. When you work hard to keep yourself hidden, you tend to stay hidden."

Dante and the elf had been riding through the air a while now in a sled...guided by none other than a group of six reindeer. The white haired teen was still finding it hard to believe he was riding in the passenger seat with an elf that works with Santa.

"And why is it that I'm being taken to Santa mr. Elf?"

"The names Alabaster. Alabaster Snowball. Pleasure meeting ya kid."

"So... Alabaster...why does Santa want me there?"

"He has something special planned to help him out with bringing Christmas to Vale."

_Great. More plans I'm involved in that I don't know about._

* * *

Dante couldn't believe it. The stories he heard as a kid...were true. Santa's workshop, his home. Dante could see elves hard at work making toys and other objects that kids would have wished for Christmas.

"Whats a matter kid? Never seen a toy workshop before?" Asked Alabaster.

"It's just...wow."

"What made you think none of this was real?"

"Oh a whole lot of factors."

"Middle school kids huh?"

"Yup."

"Gotta say, kids these days do know how to dissuade faith."

"So...Santa's in there huh?"

"Just go inside and have a nice little chat with the big guy okay? He's got something special in mind."

Alabaster opened the door as Dante stepped inside. The door closed behind him. He looked ahead to see a chair facing a fireplace, and a man sitting in the chair. He wore a red suit with white cotton on the ends of the sleeves and red pants with cottons at the ends. He wore a red Santa hat with cotton lining and a small cotton ball at the tip of the hat.

"So you've arrived. Excellent. Please...take a seat."

Dante did as he was told and pulled up a wooden chair.

"Uh...good evening sir."

"Please! Don't be so formal! Just call me Santa!"

The man turned around to reveal his face. He was aged. Santa looked like a man of sixty with white hair and a long beard. He was also a little round in the middle. Dante noticed Santa had green eyes.

_Wow...the real Santa..._

"Uh...hi Santa." Said Dante.

"Dante my boy! How have you been recently?!" Asked Santa.

"Good I guess. And just before you ask, yes. I have been a good boy this year."

"I already knew that Dante. I have been checking my list you know."

"I guess. So...what honor or privilege did I earn to meet you Santa?"

"You see Dante...I need help this time."

* * *

"You can't be serious Santa."

"Dante...I believe you are the only one qualified for this job."

"Me? If anything I'm the least qualified!"

"Dante my boy...listen to me. You're already familiar with Vale and its people. I know its your home. And I know that you have goodwill for all. That is why I trust you and think you are more than qualified for this task."

"You think I'm qualified to be Santa for Vale...just because I'm nice and caring?"

"Dante...I know you're perfect for the task. Please...help a poor old man with this burden."

Dante sighed a bit. "Fine. I'll do it. But I'm gonna need some training in using the sleigh and delivering presents and all."

"Splendid my boy! I'll have Alabaster train you immediately!"

* * *

"How was the ride kid?"

"That...was like driving a rocket."

"Surprising how fast magic reindeer can go huh?"

"Reindeer? Try monstrosities hooked on super drugs!"

"Ah don't sweat the small stuff. It's always like that the first ride. So...we went over delivering presents and steering the reindeer. What else do we have to go over?" Asked Alabaster.

"Hmmm...don't I need a suit like Santa's?"

"Point taken!" Alabaster whistled as elves rapidly came from all sides and started to work on Dante.

"Hey be careful! Ow! Watch where you're threading! Oh no! No no no no no no n-ow! Dammit that hurt!"

"Aaaaannnnnnnddddd done!" The elves stepped back as they examined their work.

"Kid, you look great!" Said Alabaster. Dante examined his new Christmassy attire. He looked like Santa Claus. Minus the beard, old age and largeness in the middle. If anything...he was the more...attractive version of Santa. Dante adjusted his Santa hat to hang from the left side of his head a little bit. He adjusted his black gloves and moved his shoulders around a bit to loosen up the tightness of the suit. It was...comfortable to say at most.

"Great! Not only do you look the part, but you're ready! Remember kid, you gotta be quick."

"Thanks for the help Alabaster. Couldn't have done it without you." Said Dante.

* * *

It was December twenty fourth, nearly nine at night. Dante stood outside in the blistering cold snow as the elves were loading up the sleigh with the large bag of presents. Alabaster approached.

"You ready for the big night kid?"

"How does Santa do this? How does he manage every single year?"

"I don't know kid. What I'm thinking is its the big guys good intent for all that keeps driving him."

"And he thinks I have that good intent inside me?"

"Seems that way."

"Heh. Trust me Alabaster. If Santa really knew me, I think he might have reconsidered his choice."

"Kid...I gotta spill the beans here. Santa knows."

"What?"

"He knows of your past kid. And trust me...the stuff Santa and I have seen in your previous life are enough to make anyone go crazy. But in all that craziness he saw a light in you. And that's why your his favorite and at the top of his list, number one in fact. He also knows why you kinda dislike Christmas." Dante sighed, recalling a memory from his past.

"Christmas is when it happened, huh kid?"

"Yeah...its kinda funny how the one day of the year, where you're supposed to get something, you get everything taken away from you. Ironic if we can put it that way."

"But things are different."

"Things are different Alabaster. Now that Santa's depending on me, I simply can't turn him down. Besides...being Santa for a day! Who wouldn't want to do that!" Alabaster chuckled.

"Alright, it's time. Good luck kid!" Dante jumped into the sleigh as he got ready for take off.

"Here we go."

* * *

Midnight. Dante had been jumping from house to house delivering presents and eating and drinking the cookies and milk the families made. And then there was the happening. Dante had entered one of the homes through a chimney silently. He left behind the presents for the family of four. A nice watch for the father, a nice set of kitchen ware the mother wished for, a set of baseball gear for the son, and a cute doll for the girl. But that was the problem. The girl. Dante had seen many Christmas movies in his life before coming to Vale. And in all the movies he's seen, there was always that one, small boy or girl that happened to be awake at the hour. And in Dante's case, it was the little girl. As Dante was finished with putting the doll under the tree, he heard a voice.

"Santa? Is that you?"

_Oh damn._

Dante turned around slowly, facing the girl.

"You look younger Santa."

"Uh..."

"You're not Santa are you?"

_Does this girl know everything?_

"No."

"I thought as much. Santa's supposed to be a little bit bigger. Are you a robber?"

"A robber? No. I'm Santa's helper."

Dante picked up the small girl and sat her on his knees.

"You see little girl, Santa was really busy this year. And he couldn't really make it to Vale this year. So, nice as he is, he called me and asked me to be his helper this year."

"And you're basically Santa this year?"

"That's right."

"So, Santa...was I a good girl this year?"

"Yes you were. That's why..."

Dante pulled the wrapped doll from under the tree and handed it to the girl.

"You get this. Merry Christmas."

"Thank you Santa."

"You're welcome. Now, run along."

The girl got on her feet and walked back to her room.

_Well that went well._

* * *

Dante was really starting to hate his life. He only covered three fourths of homes in Vale with presents, and he had more to go. The reason he was mad was he was trying to break Santa's record for delivery time, but it was proving to be difficult delivering presents at Beacon. Especially when it came to his teams. Dante had successfully delivered presents there, but almost risked getting caught by Ruby, who stirred a bit.

_Well that was close_.

"What are you doing at this hour?" Dante had jumped at the sound of his voice.

"P-professor Ozpin!"

"Would you care to explain your attire as well as why you are prowling around the school at night?"

"Uh...well...you see-"

"Playing Santa for them I see. Did you deliver all the presents?"

"Pretty much. Oh! That reminds me!"Dante searched in the near empty sack and pulled out a small wrapped box.

"Merry Christmas sir."

"Merry Christmas Dante. Keep up the good work. And do give my regards to mr. Claus if you will."

"Should I even ask how you know?"

"No."

"I thought as much. See you tomorrow morning professor Ozpin." Dante ran off towards the sleigh, full speed ahead.

* * *

Before he knew it, the white haired teen was back at Santa's workshop, exhausted beyond belief. The reindeer stopped in place on the landing zone, Alabaster waiting on the side.

"Congratulations kid! You beat Santa's record by an hour!"

"An hour?! Well...sweet!"

"I know! The big guy himself is gonna be back soon, but he left something for you."

"For me?"

"He said to think of it as a thank you for the help. Well...go on in kid."

Dante stepped inside Santa's workshop, still dressed in his Santa clothes. The elves inside the workshop all applauded a smiling Dante as he walked towards the office. He opened the door and stepped inside, shutting the door behind him.

"Santa?" No answer. He took slow steps forward, looking around the wonderfully decorated walls and furniture. The fireplace was flickering with fire, cinders popping.

"Santa?" Dante called once more. Still no response. No ones here. Wait... Dante saw something on his desk. A letter. Dante took up the letter and read it.

_My dear boy Dante,_

_First, I would like to congratulate you on beating my record for delivering presents in a world! It's the first time that's happened! Second, I would like to take the time to thank you for sacrificing your time to help an old man with a task as great as this. Not just anyone can come and achieve so much in little time. I knew I made the right choice selecting you. And as such, I left a little gift for you. Merry Christmas Dante._

_Until we meet again,  
Santa Claus_

Dante felt...strange. He felt a warmth in his heart. He smiled as he pocketed the letter and went for the present. It was small really. But it didn't matter. This was a personal gift from Santa. He slowly unwrapped the the present and opened the small container. It was strange. The object was a white gem. Dante examined it. Wait, the way it's shaped... the white haired teen went over to where he left his weapon in its sheath. He removed his blade from its sheath and examined the area where his trigger mechanism was. He clicked the trigger four times as a side panel opened up. I guessed as much. He could see the inner workings of his blade. With that, Dante inserted the gem inside his blade as the gem melted away. The white haired teen closed the small side panel and clicked the trigger mechanism. Instead of the usual black current of energy, the blade emitted a white current of energy.

_Wow..._

"Magnificent isn't it?" Said a voice. Dante turned to see who it was.

"Santa...what is it?" Asked the teen.

"A special property. The only one in existence."

"And you're giving it to me?"

"Only you are worthy enough. Now, here's something else." Santa stepped down from the stairs and approached Dante with a rectangular case.

"Now don't open it quite yet. It's for someone else."

"Did I miss someone?!"

"No dear boy! No! This is for you to give to someone."

"To give to someone?"

"Yes. You choose who you want to give it to. Listen my boy, I understand why you were reluctant at first in helping." Dante looked away from Santa.

"So you know..."

"Dante, you need not blame yourself or anyone for what happened that night."

"Then who should I Santa? I know what happened. I don't know who did it though."

"Dante...you have friends now. A family. Forget the past and focus on the future."

"If only it were easy." Dante turned around and smiled.

"Thanks for everything Santa. Just let me know if you need help next year okay?"

"Will do my boy. Merry Christmas Dante." "Merry Christmas Santa. Oh, and professor, Ozpin gives his regards." Dante left the office as Santa smiled.

_That Ozpin...always causing some sort of trouble..._

* * *

He was back in Vale, dressed in his everyday clothes in the falling snow. It was three in the morning. The sun was to rise three hours from now. Dante was on the cliffs once more, the exact same spot where he met Alabaster. It was beautiful. All of it. It was almost like a dream. A dream he never wanted to end. A dream that he can have and cherish forever. Friends...people he could call family. Something he never had growing up. Along with this joy, he felt fear. His one and only fear was losing all that. Nothing else. He smiled. The only way to prevent that, is to get stronger than I am now. He headed off the cliffs back to his dorm...his home.

It was Christmas morning and everyone was enjoying breakfast. Dante had managed to sneak back inside his room earlier in the morning, without waking up Jaune and Ren, and managed to hide away his Santa suit in his closet. He slowly picked at his pancakes while both teams were eating, singing, and being happy. It made Dante happy. He quickly took a glance at Ruby, who was laughing at one of Yang's jokes and looked away before she could notice. The white haired teen then remembered the words of Santa Claus.

_You choose who you want to give it to._

It still was itching Dante's brain, what could possibly be in the box?

_He said to give it to who I want. So...when the times right...I'll give it. But for now, I'm gonna enjoy Christmas._ He took a glance at all his teammates with a smile.

_With my family._

* * *

"So we made the right choice by giving it to him Santa?"

"Alabaster...it has long been gone from the worlds. It was about time to pass it on to someone."

"The kid though? Santa, he's only sixteen! You really think he has a chance? Against him?!"

"Look around you Alabaster! The worlds are changing! People are changing! If there is to be hope for the future, then it must be Dante to help create it and usher it along!"

"So we're basically doomed if we don't have Dante?"

"Precisely. Others are gathering Alabaster. Now, it's up to him. It has always been up to Dante."

**Interlude...end...**

**So yeah, that was my interlude. Sorry if its not good, I only did this today. When I can, I'll start working on the next chapter and have it released Thursday or Friday. Until then, thank you for viewing.**


	10. Chapter 9: Date

**sorry for the wait ladies and gentleman! Here's chapter 9!**

Chapter 9: Date

The sound of swords was heard within the auditorium. The two teens were fighting with ferocity. Dante and Jaune advanced upon one another.

_Jaune's skills have improved! Looks like Pyrrha's been teaching him well!_

Jaune and Dante clashed swords and faced each other.

"Not so bad..." Said Dante, trying to push Jaune back.

Jaune tried to use his shield to bash Dante with it, but Dante flipped back and got into a pose. He then dashed at Jaune, who countered Dante with his sword. Dante parried Jaune's next attack, exposing him. With that, he then twirled his sword upside down and smashed the butt of Rebellion into Jaune's abs, sending him backwards. Jaune regained his stance and looked up to see Dante above him, who swung his sword down. Jaune blocked with his shield and tried to attack Dante, but he disarmed Jaune by striking his sword before Jaune could attack. The white haired teen tried for a lunging stab, which Jaune blocked with his shield and charged forwards again. Dante jumped back once more. Using only his shield, Jaune tried to attack Dante. Dante dodged his attack and swung his sword, disarming Jaune's shield.

"The winner is Dante."

Dante sheathed his sword as he picked up Jaune's sword with his left hand. He helped up Jaune and gave him his sword, which he sheathed as well. The two smiled as they grasped each other's hands and shook.

"That was a damn good fight Jaune. You nearly got me off balance."

"What can I say? I'm getting better. But really, I owe it to Pyrrha. She's really been helping me out with my combat."

_Humble. A trait you really you don't see in many guys these days._

* * *

The two stepped off the stage as they were greeted by their teams, RWBY and JNPR.

"That was great guys!" Said Ruby.

"Yeah! Way to go Jauney boy!" As Yang punched Jaune in the shoulder.

"You performed spectacularly Jaune!" Said Pyrrha.

"Thanks you guys. Really it was nothing big."

"You're really improving Jaune." Said Dante.

"Thanks."

"Well guys, as to celebrate Jaune's improvement, let's go get some lunch!" Said Dante as many of them cheered.

* * *

They all gathered in the cafeteria as they enjoyed the small feast before them. Ruby barely touched her food. She was busy. Busy messing with her hair and staring at Dante. She couldn't help it really. Dante looked up from his food, but Ruby looked away quickly so he wouldn't notice her.

_Why did I have to go and kiss him on the cheek? He probably thinks I'm weird now! Great! Here's a nice guy that I really really really like, and I totally screwed up my chances!_

"You okay Ruby?" Asked Yang.

"Huh?! Oh yeah! I'm-I'm totally okay!"

There was a huge grin on Yang's face, and this told Dante everything. She knew what was going on. And Dante didn't. And that's what scared him. Yang somehow had a devious plot for anything when it involved people's feelings.

* * *

Dante could hear laughter behind him. He turned around to see Cardin and his team picking on Velvet, pulling her ears, calling her a freak.

"I swear! This never gets old!"

_It's about get very old._

Dante rose from the table, a fury in his eyes.

"Should we stop him?" Asked Blake.

"No, I say he lays down the law. He's been getting restless about this thing. And since he couldn't prove anything, he's finally going to do something about it. Didn't you see the bruise Velvet had last week?" Said Weiss.

"No...they didn't!" Said Ruby.

"Apparently they did." Said Blake, angrily looking at Cardin and their team.

"Looks like they're getting the ass whooping of a lifetime." Said Yang smiling.

"Hehehe! How do you like it freak?" Said Cardin laughing, unaware that Dante was approaching.

After a few seconds, be heard the screams of his team as he turned to see his cronies lying on the ground. One had a broken arm, the other missing all his teeth, and the other with a broken leg. Cardin was a bit nervous when he saw Dante approach menacingly.

"What do you want?" He asked, still holding onto to Velvets ear.

"Let go of her ear, Cardin. Or you're not gonna get that hand back."

Dante said with a chilling tone. Cardin was taller than Dante and more muscular, standing at six five. Dante only stood at five eight.

"What did you say?"

"I said let go."

"Or what you little sh-"

Cardin's face was smashed by Dante's fist. He flew onto a table as Dante grabbed Cardin by the neck and proceeded to repeatedly slam his body into the ground, leaving dents with each slam. Dante then held him in the air, taking a good look at Cardin's face of horror before he smashed him once more in the ground. Dante left as he brushed off his clothes and rejoined his friends at their table. He was expecting looks of fear or disappointment. But it was the exact opposite.

"He got what he deserved." Said Yang.

* * *

Ruby was walking down the hall outside of the lecture room. Class had just finished.

"Hey Ruby." Said Dante, now walking with Ruby.

"Dante! Hi!" _Oh god! He's walking with me! What do I say?!_ "Uh...nice hair?" _Nice hair?!_

"Uh...thanks."

Ruby's face was flourishing red. I guess I should ask her now. Dante carefully looked around. No Yang.

"So...any plans for Friday?"

"No, some of us were just going to hang out and talk."

_ So she's not busy. Good. Still no Yang! Even better! _"So...I was wondering..."

"Yeah?" _Is he going to-?_

"Would you like to go out tomorrow? I mean, if your not busy or-"

"I would love to go."

Deep inside Ruby's mind was excitement beyond belief. She couldn't believe he asked her out! Maybe Yang or Blake or Pyrrha, but her? Wow!

_I can't believe she said yes! _"What time do you want me to pick you up?" Asked Dante.

"Around six."

"Great! I'll get something in order!"

"See you at six!"

* * *

"So she said 'nice hair' and then you asked her out on a date?" Asked Jaune.

"Pretty much." Replied Dante.

The two friends had been walking to the training complex. Since classes were over for today, Dante and Jaune thought it a good idea to train for a while. Dante opened the door and stepped inside with his blonde friend.

"Does Yang know about it?"

"Why does Yang need to know we're going on a date?"

"Dude, the last person that asked Ruby, was only seen again yesterday."

"Yesterday? How long was the guy gone?"

"A week."

Dante felt the wind leave his lungs for a moment. "Really?" He asked Jaune.

"I was just kidding."

"Dude! Don't scare me like that!"

"No, but seriously now, I swear it might have happened at some point in time. I mean, they are sisters. And you know how older sisters are protective of their younger ones."

_Yeah, because I'm totally a girl Jaune, and I have a sister. _"So what should I do if confronted by Yang?"

"Run like hell."

"No seriously, what do I do?"

"Well, you are the leader of both teams, so she might listen to you?"

"Might Jaune?"

"Listen I think you're kinda taking this too seriously."

"How can I not? I mean, I am going on a date with one of the cutest girls in this school! Not to mention, her dearest sister Yang is a deadly menace when angry. So yeah, I think I have my reasons for being uptight about it."

"Like I said, relax." Dante took some breaths.

_Okay. Calm down. Breath._

Dante inhaled through his nose and exhaled out his mouth.

"Okay then, let's get this show on the road Jaune."

* * *

Ruby had made it back to the dorm room and squealed happily.

"What's got you all worked up little sis?" Asked Yang.

"Oh...um...nothing! Just...happy?" Said Ruby with a thumbs up and a smile.

"Uh-huh. So! How'd your day go?"

"Oh you know, we had classes, lunch..."

"Talked with boys?" Added Yang.

"What?!" Said Ruby.

"What's...his...name?" Asked Yang.

* * *

Jaune and Dante were out breath, only exception was, Jaune was laying on the ground for air while Dante joined his friend.

"You're doing good Jaune. Caught me off balance at some points."

"How can you...do all that crazy stuff...and not get tired at all?"

Dante was the first to get up and soon helped up Jaune. They smiled as they shook each other's hands. Within the next second however, Dante's smiled dropped to that of pure horror, when a door exploded from its frame, flew out of nowhere and took Jaune with it into a wall. He slowly turned his head in horror to the entrance from where the door came. A figure began to step out from the smoke.

_Oh god_.

* * *

_Where did she go?!_

Ruby had been searching the school for Yang, hoping she didn't kill Dante yet.

"Ruby!"

"Pyrrha! Have you seen Yang?"

An explosion sounded in the distance as smoke poured. Dante ran towards the two girls at lightning speed, screaming fearfully.

"Dante! Where are you going?!" Dante ran for his life as he told them, "Can't talk! I gotta go!"

He then resumed his full on sprint as Yang was closing in on him.

"There's Yang." Said Pyrrha.

"But why is she-"

"Its a long story." Said Ruby.

Yang passed them saying, "Get back here!"

She fired shots from Ember Cecilia at Dante, who was zig zagging and dodging the shots. One flew past right his head and hit a tree ahead of Dante, which fell towards him. He jumped and ran up the tree to roof top area.

_Is she still after me?! _

Dante turned to see Yang's red eyes tracking him.

_That's a definite yes! _

Before he could continue his run, one of the shots landed at his feet and sent him in the air screaming. He fell and slid on the roofs tiles with his back as Dante was closing in on the ledge. Just as he was about to fall the white haired teen grabbed the ledge, guaranteeing his life would continue. At least for a couple more seconds.

"You!" Said yang standing over the ledge.

_Oh sh-_

She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up.

"Well?! What do you have to say for yourself deadman?!"

"Uh..."

"Well?!"

"I really like Ruby because she's really cute, sweet, smart and funny and I really want to date her with your permission!" He said rapidly.

He was taking deep breaths afterwords.

_ Whew. Got that over with. Wait-_

Yang still had him by the collar, but soon moved him away from the ledge and dropped him.

"Okay then, mr. team leader. If you want to date my little sister, you have to prove to me you're worthy."

"And what do I have to do?"

Yang smiled a devilish smile, which sent shivers down Dante's spin.

"You have to go through me, pretty boy."

* * *

Both team RWBY and team JNPR had gathered in the training complex. A fight between Dante and Yang? Who would miss this? Dante was intimidated. And that was speaking volumes about how Yang can easily out fear into people's hearts.

_My bones may be unbreakable, but I can only imagine that Yang will find some way to break them_.

"What's the probability that he might live?" Weiss asked Blake.

"Knowing the way how Yang fights, little possibility."

"I just hope he's gonna be okay." Said Jaune.

Thankfully, Jaune's shield got in the way of him and the wall, causing little damage to his body. Ruby was watching closely, hoping her sister wouldn't kill Dante.

"Ready to start pretty boy?" Asked Yang.

She smashed her fists together as Ember Cecilia activated.

_Oh yeah. I almost forgot. She fights hand to hand. Well, with gauntlets_.

Dante drew his black Rebellion and clicked the trigger on the sword twice, smashed his fists together as his sword transformed into its black greaves and gauntlets form. The saws on the sides of his greaves buzzed for two seconds, and the drills formed and deformed. The back armor extended on his back. The mask armor formed and covered his face from the bridge of his nose down to his neck. Dante was set.

"Just before we begin, I really don't believe in hitting g-"

Dante had barely avoided one Yang's uppercuts to his chin, as he jumped back and saw one of Ember Cecilia's shots fly past his face.

_Man, she really doesn't like me right now is she's going for the face._

"Okay then Blondie, looks like I'm gonna have to take this seriously!"

Dante charged in and tried for a punch, only for Yang to grab his arm and toss him over her into the ground. Dante quickly exited the imprinted image of himself and got back on his feet.

_Okay, bad idea rushing in._

* * *

The two circled each other like lions do with their prey, Yang with a grin on her face, Dante fully focused on his opponent. They charged in and locked fists, only to push of each other once more. I have to focus and keep track of her movements. Yang had shot out more blasts, which Dante punched and kicked. She shot out a large burst which blinded Dante for a moment. Yang exited the flames with a punch going for Dante's face, which he blocked with his gauntlets. He activated the saw blades on his right greave and tried to kick Yang, only for the blonde to grab his leg and toss him. Dante spun around in the air for a moment, then landed in the ground, rolling as he used his hands to stop himself from spinning out of control. Yang charged in once more, trying to attack Dante, only for the white haired teen to block and doge each of the brutal attacks.

The blonde managed to nail Dante in the face, stunning him for a temporary second. She quickly grabbed Dante by the head with both hands as he struggled to get free. She head butted him and then proceeded to rip off his mask. Dante's mask was ripped off as Yang attempted to pummel the white haired teen. He quickly pushed up Yang's arm as he slipped away and got ready again. The blonde attacked Dante, only in resulting the white haired teen catching her punch. He pushed her away as another attack from Yang closed in. Dante blocked her attack and went for a back fist. The blonde went to block, but felt the power in the attack. She noticed Dante's greaves and gauntlets glow with white energy outlined in black. Yang tried for a flurry of combos, only for Dante to block all of the punches. Yang tried for a finalizing kick, only to be blocked by Dante's kick. He retaliated with another quick kick that Yang blocked with her gauntlets, the force of the kick sending her into a wall. As quick as she entered the wall, she exited and punched Dante in the face, sending him tumbling into the ground.

"What's wrong pretty boy? I thought you said you were going to take this seriously."

Dante got up and noticed a little trickle of blood from his mouth. He wiped it off with a grin on his face, "Don't get a creak in your neck from looking down on me Yang."

The two smiled as they engaged each other once again.

* * *

Ten minutes. Ten minutes it took for Dante and Yang to near the end of the fight. Both had tatters on their clothes and bruises. Dante took a deep breath as he rushed in with a roar and tried to attack Yang with a flurry of punches and kicks. Yang was dodging and blocking and even returning the attacks. Dante tried to swipe with his right hand and barely missed Yang as she jumped back.

"Don't tell me its over alre-" she looked closely as a strand of her golden blonde hair fell in front of her.

"You...you...you son of a bitch!"

Yang exploded with fiery golden energy surrounding her entire body.

_You've got to be kidding me!_

Yang rushed at Dante at a blinding speed and smashed her fist into Dante's abs while firing a shot of Ember Cecilia. She punched and fired more shots into Dante as he flew into the air. Dante was in the air, watching as Yang launched herself in the air towards him.

_Dammit! I can't lose like this!_

White energy outlined in black surrounded Dante. His aura bursted full force as he descended upon Yang with his kick. The fight resumed on the ground, Yang still glowing with her fiery aura while Dante with his glowing white aura.

_This is it! I gotta end this...in one hit!_

Dante charged forward, charging his right gauntlet to its maximum level. Yang also made a dash for Dante, firing shots off from her weapon, only for the projectiles to bounce off Dante's aura. She raised her fist and charged in. Their fists collided as a large explosions of energy blinded the spectating teams. The dust settled as the two warriors were a distance away from each other.

"Not too bad Dante."

"Not so bad yourself."

"Well I guess its over."

"Ahem!" Coughed Dante.

"Oh fine you big baby. I guess...you can date my little sister then."

_Yes!_

"Way to go Dante!" Screamed Ruby.

Dante smiled nervously as he looked back at her.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Dante until now, Weiss had a feature installed in the room. It was a wall that would separate the boys from the girls in case of emergency meetings only involving the girls or special occasions. It was an advantage for Dante at least. Jaune and Ren had been helping their leader with his preparations for the date.

"Ready Dante?"

He stepped out in some nice attire.

"Wow!" Said Jaune.

Dante was dressed in black shining dress shoes, black trousers, black long sleeved shirt, black suit and tie. He checked the mirror. For once he did something with his hair. He didn't cut it or gel it, he simply had his hair somewhat parted to the left, partially covering his left eye, with his bangs brushed down.

"So guys, think I'm ready for my date tonight with Ruby?"

"Totally." Said Jaune with a thumbs up and smile.

"You definitely got the look. Did you get the reservation for the theater?"

Dante checked his right pocket.

"Right here. Alright guys. Looks like I'm all set."

"Good luck with Ruby tonight." Said Jaune.

"Thanks for the help guys. I'll see ya later."

* * *

Dante exited the room and waited outside the secondary door to where the girls were separated. He took a deep breath as Dante knocked twice on the door. He was greeted by Blake.

"Hey Blake."

"Hi Dante. She's just about ready."

Dante was trying to peek over Blake's shoulder into the room, but she was blocking his way. That was until Yang came out the door with Blake.

"Okay, here's the deal. I think I punished you enough in the complex and I pretty much told you on the airship I'd kill you if you hurt her. So I know you're not dumb enough to try anything. But if you do, I don't care if you are our team leader-"

"I think I get the picture Yang."

"Good. Just remember though, I'll..."

She turned to her partner, looking for the right words.

"Crush his bones into dust?"

"Yeah! What she said!"

Dante gave Blake a small glare.

_Thanks for giving her ideas!_

Blake stared with an apologetic glance. _Sorry! It was all I could think of!_

Ruby stepped out of the room. Dante was stunned. He couldn't find any other word he could use to outdo beautiful. She wore a simple, yet elegant red dress.

"Wow...Ruby you look..." _What should I say? Beautiful? Yeah! That works!_ "You look beautiful."

She smiled at him as she started to walk with him.

"Have her back by midnight! Or I'll hunt you down!"

Shivers went down Dante's spine.

"Relax. She won't hunt you down. I hope." Said Ruby.

"You hope?"

As soon as the two turned the corner, Yang went down the corridor to see if they were still here. She went back to the doo room and grinned.

"Are you sure we need to do this?" Asked Blake.

"You can't always trust a boy, even if they give you their word."

"I still don't know if-"

"Just get ready and let's go."

* * *

The two got off the airship that took them into Vale and walked the streets for a while. It was awkward and silent for a couple moments.

_This needs to go better. It's my first date and all! And I'm screwing it up. Alright. Calm down. What to do? What does Ruby like? She likes weapons. She likes cookies or other sweets. She likes red the same way I love black. Wait...red. Red! Of course! _

He looked around, trying to find something in close distance that could sell anything that was red.

_Aha! The flower shop! _"I'll be back in just a second Ruby!"

He darted off quickly into the store.

"Hello! Welcome to the-"

"Hi do you have red roses in stock?!" Asked a hurried Dante.

"Why, yes we do! They're all the way in the-"

"Thanks!" Dante quickly went to the back of the store, rapidly checking the aisles of flowers present.

_Red roses, red roses, red roses...aha!_

The white haired teen quickly picked the red rose and sped to the counter.

"That will be-"

"five lien?! Awesome! Thanks!"

Dante left the lien on the table.

"Thank you and come again!" Said the clerk.

* * *

"How long was I?" Asked Dante.

"About thirty seconds." Replied Ruby with a smile.

_Good. Wait...is that good?_

Dante cleared his throat before speaking in a knightly manner. "I bring a gift milady!" Said Dante as he pulled out the rose from behind his back.

Ruby giggled at his cheesy line.

"That's so sweet of you."

"Not done just yet though." Said Dante. He carefully configured the stem of the rose, making sure no thorns were present. And with that, Dante placed the rose on the left side of Ruby's hair, further adding to her beauty.

"I like it. How do you think it looks?" She asked. Dante smiled.

"Like an angel from heaven." She giggled once more as she held his hand.

"What's the plan for the evening?"

"A play at the Vytal Theater. It's about a story of a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body."

"Ooooohhh!" Said an impressed Ruby.

* * *

"Are you still sure we need to be following them?" Asked Blake.

"Of course!" Replied Yang, looking through a pair of binoculars on one of the roofs.

"This may be a play Blake, but same the same thing could happen in there like in movie theater."

"And that would be...?"

"You know...holding hands..."

"They're already doing that."

"The old yawning trick...then there's the kiss at he end of a movie."

"And you feel that'll be the case?"

"Blake, need I remind you he's a guy?"

"A respectful guy full with honor and intent?"

"What if there's another side to him we don't know about?"

"Really?"

"These things usually happen! How many movies have you seen exactly?"

"You're basing these facts off movies?"

"Yes!"

Blake simply sighed.

"Did you get those disguises?" Asked Yang. Blake reached into back pack the two partners brought with them and pulled out a black dress and a golden yellow dress.

"Perfect..." Said Yang as she tucked away her binoculars.

* * *

Dante and Ruby found their seats rather quickly. A large amount of people had attended the play. It was based on a amazing book, and became a theater adaption that would supposedly rival the marvel of the book. He also picked it for another reason. At one point in time, Dante had the same kind of struggle, a brutal one where the other him almost won. But it didn't. And that's why he was still here. When Dante found out about the play, he simply smiled at the sheer irony of re-living almost the same kind of experiences...only, through the eyes of a different person this time. It was perfect. The lights dimmed and the curtains unveiled.

* * *

"What are they up to now?" Asked Yang.

The two partners were seated in the above section of the theater, watching Ruby and Dante. Blake was focused on the play instead of wasting her time spying on her two leaders. The blonde was constantly vigilant, watching for any sign of funny business.

_Maybe Blake was right...I shouldn't have done th- aha! The old yawning trick!_

Yang watched as Dante yawned and put his arm around Ruby's shoulder as she scooted closer to him with a grin.

"I highly doubt that something will happen." Whispered Blake.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Whispered Yang agitated.

"So what? It's just a hand over the shoulder. I don't see what the big deal is."

"The big deal is that it usually leads to a kiss!"

"Again, so what? She's growing up. You can't keep babying her."

"I know but-"

"Trust me Yang. It's okay."

It was difficult for the blonde haired girl to relent. Ruby was her little sister. And would continue to be so. Regardless of her thoughts, Blake was right.

_ Ruby's not a kid anymore. I gotta try to stop treating her like one. And besides, she's with Dante. And Dante's a really great guy. Jealous I may be a little since my little sister has a really hot boyfriend, but still, if it were to be anyone, I'm glad its Dante._

* * *

The play was almost over. The final confrontation between the two souls was nearing a close. The darker soul had managed to wound the soul of light, seemingly bringing an end to the conflict. But like a flame that refused to be extinguished, the soul of light rose up once more and defeated his darker self. As the battle ended, the good soul fell, his wounds taking over and darkness blanketing his eyes. The one he loved appeared, holding his hand, weeping, begging him not to leave her. And just as the soul was within deaths hands, a light appeared from the heavens, giving the good soul life. He rose once more, holding his loves hands. They kissed a long kiss, as the sun shined and removed the stains of darkness upon the land. The curtains closed and the lights were brought back on as everyone rose from their seats and clapped.

"That was...that was an amazing play Dante."

"I know. That's why I picked it. So...what did you think?"

"I think it was an amazing and beautiful story. Blake was reading something good."

"Yeah..."

Dante had pulled out his black scroll and checked the time. Ten o'clock. Two hours to midnight. To think they were here from seven to ten...

"Let's go see if a restaurant or cafe is open somewhere."

"We still have two hours at most, so let's see what we can find!"

* * *

Dante had managed to find a cafe open at this hour that was near an airship that would take them back to Beacon. Dante had a sweetened, sugary drink that included raspberries in the drink, while Ruby had a strawberry milkshake.

"Enjoying the strawberry milkshake lovely lady?" Asked Dante.

Ruby giggled. "Do you always know what to say a girl?"

"Only when pretty girls are involved."

Both of them laughed. "So what kind of powers did you have before Dante?"

"Nothing special."

"You're too humble."

"That I am. Well alright. Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes!"

"Okay okay. When I had my powers, I could do all sorts of things. One of them was flying."

"You were able to fly?! That's super cool!"

"Yeah! It was pretty cool! It made getting around a lot easier. The other was I could use my energy to make me stand in midair."

"What else could you do?"

"My favorite was being able to launch energy wave attacks, which were pretty devastating when fully charged."

"So you were like a superhero?" She asked excitingly.

"Let's just stick with hero. I feel like superhero is kinda pushing it."

Dante took a sip of his drink before Ruby asked another question.

"So what was your life like? Before the hero stuff I mean..."

"Boring really. I was just a straight A student who always got the perfect grades on homework, tests, all that other stuff."

"It kinda shows. Well...you do get nothing but excellent scores in all the classes."

"It was kinda difficult. I mean, I've never knew the history of Vytal or about the Grimm before I came here."

"But you still managed."

"Do I detect a bit of jealousy?" Asked Dante with a grin.

"No! It's just...your a better student is all!"

Ruby's face was red.

"You do know its my job as a leader to help you out on these kinds of things right?"

Ruby was quick to change the subject.

"What about your parents?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"Your parents?"

"Oh...um..."

_I guess I should tell her the truth. It's only right_.

"My parents were wonderful people. My mother was everything you could ever wish for in a mother. She was always kind, caring, and respectful. Even to those who really didn't deserve it. And my dad was just awesome. He was honestly the coolest. He kinda taught me everything I know. He would say, 'Son...a man isn't someone who is just strong. A man is one who thinks, who has honor, who is courageous and has heart.' My dad is the main reason my fighting skills are so fine tuned. The best part was I never got in trouble. I got a slight scolding now and then for doing something stupid, but they were always listening to my side of the story. In a general summary, they were good people."

"They aren't around anymore are they?" Asked Ruby sadly.

Dante wasn't too sad about it. But there was that small feeling of loss in heart that would never heal.

"My mother died when I was five. My father...he just...disappeared. He didn't leave me behind, he was...missing. It was tragic. But I never let it get in my way."

"How? How does someone just do that?"

"Because I came to terms with it. I knew they were gone. I knew I wasn't going to get them back. So instead of crying all the time like almost any other person would, I left it all behind me and continued my life. And here I am today. Insanely in love with you."

Despite Dante's sad backstory, Ruby giggled.

"You really do know how to talk with girls."

The two stared at each other for a while, then proceeded into closing in on one another slowly before both of the teens lips were pressed against one another. After a good fifteen seconds or so, they pulled away faces flushed with red.

"First kiss huh?" Said the both of them nervously.

A small double chirp tune sounded in Dante's pocket. It was the alarm Dante set on his scroll. Eleven forty five.

"Wow...hard to believe its been nearly six hours."

"Yeah..."

"We should get back before your sister decides to 'hunt me down'. Because that won't be good."

"You do realize she won't actually do that?"

"Knowing Yang, I'd prefer to keep my head on Ruby."

The two laughed one more.

"Dante...could...could you-"

"Carry you?"

_What?! How did he-?_

"know? Your face told me everything."

_ I'm that easy-? _

"to read? Totally."

"Stop doing that!"

"Sorry. As to your question, I would be honored to carry you."

Dante then got up from his side of the table and took Ruby into his arms, while she wrapped hers around his neck.

"You think your sister would kill me if she saw me carrying you?" Asked Dante as he was heading for the airship.

"Probably."

"We have to do this more often."

"Definitely." Said Ruby as she smooched him on the cheek. "Do you think you can do your hair like that everyday?" Asked Ruby.

Dante looked at her with a smile. "I'll think about it."


	11. Chapter 10: What Happened Next

**Hey guys! How's it going? I hope everyone had an excellent New Years! As a way to celebrate the new year, I present to you, my humble audience, chapter 10! Enjoy ladies and gentlemen!**

Chapter 10: What Happened Next

They had made it back with five minutes to spare. They couldn't help it anymore. The tension had built up on the way back. Far more than either of them could realize. Instead of reaching for the door, the two reached for each other and kissed passionately. It was...indescribable what the two felt. Love for sure, but it was almost as they were drawn to each other and could not be separated. The door flung open as Yang looked. Dante was holding his scroll out, using the calendar application to plan dates with Ruby.

"You know I can just do your homework so we have more time to spend with each other."

"But isn't that not right?"

"Okay then, I'll 'help' you with homework? How's that?"

"That works. So what are we doing tomorrow?"

"We'll see. We have the whole day ahead of us remember?"

"That's right its Saturday! Oh hey sis!"

"How's it going?" Asked Dante.

"Good..." said Yang as she slowly went back into the room.

Dante sighed as he whispered, "That was close."

"Tell me about it! Well, what should we do?"

"I guess we can read a book."

"That sounds like a good idea. Besides, we have more time to spend Saturday and Sunday."

"Just give me a sec to get one of my books."

* * *

Dante entered the room. A wall still separated the guys from the girls. Ren was reading a book while Jaune was soundly sleeping.

"How'd the date go?" Asked Ren, not lifting his eyes from his book.

"Wow...just...wow. Is it alright to not have words to describe how it went?"

"Assuming it went great? Yes."

"Then that means-"

"Relax."

"Right. Well, gotta grab something."

"Where are you going?"

"Uh...extended date?"

"What do you want me to say to Yang?"

"Eh, the truth."

"You do realize she might kill you right?"

"Eh...I'll deal with it. Thanks Ren."

Dante exited the room with his book. Ren looked up from his book.

_He must be crazy. I don't blame him though. He's in love after all. _Ren went back to reading his book.

* * *

Yang was pacing back and forth.

"He agreed to have her back by now! Where could have they gone?! They were just outside the door!" Said Yang.

Blake intervened, "I'm positive nothing-"

"of course something happened! We need to find them!"

Yang ran out the door before anyone could stop her. She opened the door to the boys side of the room and dragged Ren outside.

"Where are they?!" She screamed.

"They're doing-" Yang screamed before Ren could finish his sentence and ran off.

"Where'd she go?" Asked Blake.

"She ran off screaming. What's-" Ren was cut off by Weiss.

"I think she ran off to kill Dante."

"We have to stop her." Said Blake.

The two ran off after Yang. Pyrrha and Nora poked their heads out the door.

"Is Yang gonna break Dante's legs?" Asked Nora.

Ren sighed, "I think so."

* * *

Yang burst through the door, not expecting what she saw. Well...she didn't see what she expected to see. The overprotective sister saw the two on the couch together, sleeping with a book in Dante's hand. Ruby sat on his lap, arms around his neck, while Dante was leaned back against the couch, the book "Far from Heavens Reach" in his left hand while his arm held her shoulder. Yang could not bear it. She couldn't break up the cuteness in this image. She was careful backing out of the room, meeting Blake and Weiss in the hallway. She motioned with her hand to be quiet as the three walked back to their room.

* * *

It was morning and Dante had been trying to find Ruby. He held with him a brown bag with cookies in it that he needed to give to her. Hopefully she would like them, especially since Dante spent an hour cooking them and perfecting them. He may have had perfect grades, but his cooking skills were good, but not perfect.

_No ones in the room. Where is everybody? Is it possible-? Well, let's find out._

It would be amusing if he found Ruby in the library. But it was worth a shot. Dante greeted the librarian, inside and silently stalked the aisles for Ruby. She was sitting at one of the desks working on what appeared to be professor Oobleck's assignment on the different species of Faunus that appeared during the first couple centuries in Vytal.

_If she's doing homework right now, that means the princess isn't far behind._

He looked around. No sign of Weiss.

"Pssst! Ruby!" Whispered Dante.

Ruby turned to see her hero approaching with care.

"How's it going my sweet?" Ruby giggled a bit before responding.

"What are you doing here?! If Weiss spots you-"

"she can put me on ice later. Here, I brought these for you." Said Dante revealing the bag.

Ruby opened them to see a fresh batch of steaming cookies inside.

"Freshly made from only the finest ingredients in Vale."

Ruby quickly got up from the table, hugged Dante, then kissed him.

"You are literally the best boyfriend any girl could ask for."

"You know me..."

"Weiss is gonna be back any minute."

"Then I guess I'll leave before she does come back. Take care Ruby."

Dante quickly left the library as Ruby sat down again, reading the pages from her book while nibbling on the cookies Dante made.

_These are really good! I wonder if he'll make more..._

* * *

_I should have known what I was getting into._

Dante and Ren circled each other slowly, each of the two hunters-in-training watching their movements closely. Dante knew if he wanted any chance of success, he needed to be extremely careful. Being this was a hand-to-hand combat session, it proved to be a nightmare for the white haired teen. Ren could hit hard with his fists...really hard.

_I need to keep Ren off balance. That itself is a challenge. But if I constantly attack him, this might end well. Here goes! _

Dante charged his fist with his white aura outlined in black and raised it. Ren had his magenta aura surround his fist as well. The two teens ran towards each other and landed their blows, fist crushing against fist. After a small pause, the two started to rapidly punch at each other, only punching each other's fists. The barrage of punches continued continued until the two managed to land blows into their fists once more. The two warriors slowly stepped away from each other before charging their fists with larger amounts of aura. They rushed each other once and started landing blows against a their fists once more, blocking any possible attacks on their bodies. After thirty seconds of continuous punching, the teens landed solid punches to their faces, causing Ren to back up and Dante fall to the ground on his back.

* * *

"I know my bones are unbreakable Ren...but damn! Your punches are like getting hit by Nora's hammer!"

"You weren't exactly gentle either."

The two chuckled a bit before getting off the ground, and bowed to each other. They walked out of the training complex as Ren asked, "So, what are your plans with Ruby today?"

"Well, we thought it be best to get her studies out of the way."

"What about you?"

"Me? I get my stuff done three days in advance. That way, I get free time on my hands."

"Do you ever sleep?"

"Sometimes."

They walked under a tree when an apple dropped on Dante's head.

"Boop!" Nora had been hanging upside down from a tree as she poked Ren's nose.

"Hey Nora." Said Dante.

She dropped down from the tree, "Hey Dante! Ren? When are you going to make more pancakes?" She asked.

"Later Nora."

"Awwwww!"

"I gotta go guys. Catch you later." Said Dante as he left.

"Where's he going?" Asked Nora. Ren only watched Dante run off.

"Where do you think?" Said Ren with a smile.

* * *

Dante made his way down the hall to the dorms, planning the events for tonight in his head.

_Simple right? We just go down to the carnival in town tonight, go to a few events then home. After our date though, I'm gonna have to start training for the tournament. And find a way to spend time with Ruby. Great. Looks like I'm gonna have to do homework a week in advance._

Dante stopped. Only, he didn't want to stop. The only thing that could move was his eyes and mouth. Dante looked down down to see a black glyph below him.

_Weiss... _

"Excuse me." Said Weiss.

She came out from hiding with a small tape measurer and took measurements of Dante's body.

"Uh, Weiss?! What are you doing?!" Asked Dante frozen.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm studying you."

"For what?!"

"You honestly don't remember?!"

"The Vytal tournament..."

"Precisely! Just...about...done!" Weiss got up and started to leave.

"Hey wait a minute! What about me?!" Shouted Dante.

"Oh don't be such a child. The glyph will wear off in an hour."

"An hour?! Weiss? Weiss! As your leader I am asking you to unfreeze me! Weiss!" She was gone and Dante was still frozen.

_Oh to hell with this! I'm not waiting around an hour!_

Dante growled a bit as he resisted the glyphs effects. His body started to move a bit. With a roar, Dante broke the glyphs magical effects and rubbed his shoulders.

_Jeez...she's gonna be a tough nut to crack if I have to fight her in the tournament._

* * *

"Step right up! Win the grand prize if you shoot all the moving objects!"

As Dante planned, he and Ruby had gone down to the small carnival in town dressed in their normal everyday clothes. Ruby had her arm interlocked with Dante's the entire time they were there.

"Look Dante!"

"Huh?" Ruby had been pointing to a shooting both.

"I hope you're a good shot!" She said.

"Wait a minute-" before Dante could finish, Ruby had dragged Dante to the booth.

"Step right up young sir! Shoot down all the moving objects, and win the grand prize!"

Dante looked to Ruby, who only smiled at him.

_Her eyes are just so damn adorable to the point where I can't say no. Alrighty then._ "How much?"

"Five lien young sir!" Dante pulled out the lien from his pocket and handed it to the man.

* * *

In Dante's hands was now some sort of semi-automatic rifle.

"Ready?" Asked the man. Dante raised the rifle to his shoulder. The man pushed a button as the buzzer rang and targets started to appear. As quick as they appeared, Dante was mowing them down effortlessly. Shot after shot along with shattering plastic could be heard from the booth as both Ruby and the manger of the both watched in awe. For Dante, these targets were moving extremely slow. A final shot rang as the final target fell. Smoke emerged from the barrel of the gun as Dante set the gun down.

"I believe you owe us a prize?" Said Dante.

"A-ah! Yes! Well you see sir...you're the first to take down all the targets int hat amount of time."

"So?"

"As this is the first time this has happened, you get to go off with two prizes."

"What are the prizes?"

"I'm glad you asked!" The man took a picture of Dante then Ruby.

"What was that for?" Asked Dante.

"Just a minute if you will!"

The man went in the back for a minute. A loud noise could be heard. The man stepped out smiling, holding something behind his back. Within the next second, he showed the couple two plushie toys of the two teens.

"You just made these mister?" Asked Dante.

"Some of the finest kid! You've earned them!"

* * *

"So Ruby, which one do you want?" Asked Dante holding the two plushies.

"I want...the one of you of course!" Ruby grabbed the Dante plushie from his hand and held to it tightly. The plushies were honestly done very well, and matched every detail of the couples appearance, including size. It was like a stuffed toy version of themselves.

"So, what's next on the list?"

"Hmmmm..." Dante was looking around, figuring out what to do next.

"I don't know...what's on your mind? Do you wanna leave?"

"No! No! Um...let's see..." Ruby started to look around.

"How about that?" Ruby was pointing directly ahead of her. Dante looked to see it was a Ferris wheel. Within minutes, they were inside and spinning high above in the sky. From the top, they could see all of Vale. It was beautiful. Ruby got closer to Dante and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm happy we could spend time together." She said.

"Me too..." Dante stared off into the night as Ruby closed her eyes. What happened next was strange. A sharp pain had built into Dante's head. He kept quite though. The pain worsened. Then...there was a growl. A deep voice from what it sounded.

**_You..._** Said the voice.

_What?! Who was that?! What was that?! _

The voice chuckled a bit before the pain in Dante's head disappeared along with the voice chuckling.

"Whats wrong?" Asked Ruby.

"Huh?! Oh nothing! Just...daydreaming." _Just a daydream._

* * *

The couple had been walking back to the airship hand in hand under the starry night.

"That was great! How do you come up with the best ideas?" Asked Ruby.

"Its nothing really."

The two heard gunshots and sirens wailing in the distance. Dante rushed up to see a shop window broken and a criminal flee the scene with a large bag.

"Ruby, check and make sure the store clerk is alright. Then, follow after me okay?"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to catch our criminal."

Dante then ran off in the direction of the thief, aura glowing bright on his legs and feet. He was catching up to the criminal, and noticed something fly his way. Bullets. The white haired teen unsheathed his sword and blocked any bullets that came his way.

_Guns won't save you. _

Dante soon saw the thief jump high into the sky onto a moving train.

"Dammit!"

Dante jumped onto the wall and jumped off it, launching him around the corner towards the trains direction. He was catching up, but still a distance away. He looked towards the building on his left and jumped on it, legs still glowing with his aura. The white haired teen had been running the sides of the building, getting closer and closer to then train and jumped off the buildings side, landed and looked ahead of him.

* * *

The thief had to be close. He wouldn't be stupid enough to jump off would he? Dante continued running. He jumped over dozens of crates, seeing a Bullhead go ahead of him.

_Another robbery by this guy? Didn't he learn last time?_

Dante finally made it over the last bunch of crates. He saw the thief enter the Bullhead, but noticed someone remain behind. A woman. The darkness disguised her face, but not her body entirely. From what Dante could tell, she had black hair, glowing yellow-orange eyes in the dark and she wore a dark red dress with yellow designs. Her fingernails were painted dark red. She also wore black shorts underneath her dress and a black choker on her neck. The woman had high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet, with a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip.

"Who are you?" Asked Dante.

"Answer me!"

"That's not important. Hmmm..."

The woman looked to be examining Dante.

"I was expecting a bit...well...more." She said.

Dante didn't know why, but he felt intimidated by her glowing eyes.

_Nows not the time to be scared. _

"If you were with that guy that just escaped, and I know you were, I'm going to have to turn you in."

The woman laughed a bit before calmly saying, "You? Take me in? Oh I don't think so."

* * *

They entered a tunnel. Dante readied himself in a pose as the woman raised her hand with fire building around it. While still sitting on the crate, the woman launched the ball of fire towards Dante's direction, who blocked it and smiled.

"You're gonna have to do better than-"

Dante noticed heat building under his feet and jumped away as the woman pulled her fingers up and columns of fire erupted from the ground.

_What the hell was that?!_

She shot more fireballs in Dante's direction as he dodged them this time. But like the last time, columns of fire erupted and managed to singe a part of Dante's left arm. He looked to see it was healing, not knowing the woman was watching in interest. Dante transformed Rebellion into its scythe form and started unloading shots at the woman. She only raised her hand as the bullets were deflected by it.

_She blocked all the bullets! Just who the hell is she?!_

The white haired teen smashed his fists together to form his greaves and gauntlets. He activated the thrusters and went in for the kill. He was blocked by a wall of fire and sent back once more. Dante transformed his weapon into its sword form. The woman laughed at his attempt. Dante rushed forwards and avoided fireballs and fire columns as he went. But like last time, as soon as he got close enough, he was blocked by the mysterious woman's aura. Dante could tell the woman was smiling, even if he could only see her glowing eyes.

"You fight well for someone of your age. However, from what I can tell, your techniques lack the violence they used to have."

Dante was surprised and shocked, eyes widening at her words. The woman then broke the clash of blade and fire and shot a burst of fire into Dante, sending him back. The white haired teen held his chest with his left hand as he staggered backwards.

"No...that's not me anymore."

"A shame really. You were probably a lot stronger then."

The woman lashed out at Dante with fire and continued to assault him as the teen did his best to block the woman's attacks. Another ball of fire hit Dante's leg.

* * *

He growled angrily. His leg was healing, but was healing slowly. He was nearly immobile at this point. The train kept moving. Dante staggered towards his opponent. He tried to attack, but the woman simply caught his blade with two of her fingers and pushed him back. She then summoned fire around her hand and lashed out once more, sending Dante tumbling backwards to the trains end. Just before he could fall off, Dante stabbed his sword in the train, struggling to get back up.

"Pathetic. If only you had that darker side of yourself..."

She raised her hand as fire built around it. They were exiting the tunnel. The woman smiled as a the Bullhead from before landed behind her on the cargo.

"Looks like lucks on your side today." She said.

Within the next second, she had been blocking bullets with her hand, coming from the opposite side of the train.

**_Why do you let her escape you?_** Said the deep voice from before.

The voice itself sounded demonic, which scared Dante.

_Shut up..._

**_She hurt you Dante. It's only fair that you punish her..._**

_**I said shut up! Go away!**_

The voice laughed evilly before disappearing. Dante looked over to the opposite side of the train to see Ruby unloading shot after shot after shot at the woman, while using her speed ability to stay with them. The woman kept blocking the shots until she entered the cargo door of the Bullhead and took off. Ignoring them Ruby was running faster to catch up with train, then jumped and kept pulling the trigger to give her momentum to fly to the train. She landed on the roof and rushed towards Dante to help him. He was nearly up on the roof, but was soon assisted by Ruby. The two stood on the moving train as they watched the airship fly off.

"Dante, are you okay?" He heard her question, but was too focused on what had just happened and why.

_Was this a test? A way of examining my limits? Just who is that woman?_

"Dante?"

"I'm fine Ruby."

"Should we call someone?"

"No. I'll talk to the train operator and have him turn around."

* * *

After returning to Beacon, Dante had washed up the blood and ash that stained his face and hair, got a fresh change of clothes, and sat in Ozpin's office.

"What were you thinking?!" Asked ms. Goodwitch.

"Running off and chasing an unknown criminal, then getting injured fighting an unknown enemy! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"It's my job you see."

"What?"

"Aren't we trained to help those who can't help themselves? Aren't we training to protect the weak?"

"Young man that has nothing to do with-"

"It has everything to do with us! Respectfully ms. Goodwitch, whether it be Grimm or villain, I won't back down from doing what's right! Even if the other is stronger than I am! I was under the impression we're here to help people!"

Ms. Goodwitch had no words. She only gave Dante a glare before turning to professor Ozpin. Ozpin had handed a scroll to Dante, containing information about the night Ruby and Dante were accepted to Beacon. Only...that part of the report was the least of his concerns. The white haired teen read a detailed report of the woman he encountered on the train and the abilities she used in combat against ms. Goodwitch.

"Is that the woman you encountered?" Asked Ozpin.

Dante only nodded as he handed the scroll back.

"Be grateful you didn't die young man. Next time, don't be so eager to wander aimlessly into a fight without knowing the potential of your enemy. Am I clear?"

Dante looked up at the professor. "Crystal."He replied.

"Very well then, you are dismissed."

Dante rose from his seat and exited the room, finding Ruby waiting at the door.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked. The couple had been sitting on the rooftop, Ruby holding his hand with concern.

"I'm fine Ruby." Dante tried faking a smile to no success.

She was still worried.

"Why are you so worried Ruby? Relax! I'm fine."

"You look fine, but I know deep down you aren't."

She was right. He wasn't really okay. He was disappointed in himself.

"Truth is Ruby, it's been a while since I've had my ass handed to me like that. And what she told me..."

"What did she say?"

Dante hesitated for a moment. But he knew full well Ruby only meant well.

"She said my techniques lack the violence they once had." Ruby thought about for a moment. "This has something to do with your past?"

"Something like that."

* * *

"You know already I had powers. But you never knew how I started with them. When I first got my powers, I was violent. Really violent. But back then, I had a darkness within me. A terrible one in fact. Do you remember the play about the man with two souls?"

"Yeah..."

"I was like that guy at one point. Only exception was, my darkness was far more dangerous and far more powerful. And to top that, I had no one but myself. So for a long time I struggled alone. I battled my darker self and won on many occasions. When it became clear I was the dominant one, instead of getting in my way, my darker self became part of my powers and gave me more powers. And since we were working side by side, I overcame any obstacle that came my way."

"So you weren't really a hero when you started out?"

"Not really, I just kinda used my powers at the time as a way to get back at the bullies and people that wronged me. And when the higher purpose found me, that's when I changed my life completely. That and well...you."

She giggled a bit. "So...get any homework done today?"

"Weiss was a bit harsh on the homework, but I got it done!"

"Awesome!" The two stared off into the starry night.

"I can't believe the tournaments start to tomorrow..." Said Ruby.

"Yeah..." He thought for a moment.

"What would you do if we had to fight each other tomorrow?"

"I don't know...hopefully it won't come to that." _Hopefully._

"It's getting late. And the big day starts early." _Early enough though? _

_"_The Vytal Festival is a day after the tournament. Thats one way we can spend more time together!" Said Ruby.

"I guess...well! Time for bed!"

"Awwww..."

"Bedtime is good time. You do want to do awesome in the tournament tomorrow don't you?"

"Yes..."

"Then let's head back. It's gonna be a busy day tomorrow." _A very busy day indeed_


	12. Chapter 11: Day of the Tournament

**Hello and welcome back to another chapter! Before we begin this chapter however, there are things that need to be cleared up first. This story is not a dmc crossover whatsoever. If you think there are simililarities there are none. Since I never gave an official background, I'll do it now. I named my character Dante. Why? Because I like the name. He has white hair because I really like white hair and think of it to be very cool. He has blue eyes because I like blue. He likes wearing almost anything black, long sleeved shirts, boots and long pants. My character hates wearing jackets or coats. He has a guardless katana with a trigger mechanism that can shift into three weapon forms because I thought three would be a good enough limit. I named the weapon Rebellion at first because I thought of no better name at the time and since I was studying shays rebellion during the hour and writing this story at the same time (sorry history teacher. But still got an A+ on that quiz!), this was the first word that popped into my brain. The weapon itself is also black in all weapon forms since my character likes black. If questions still pursue, then please, pm me. But enough of that. I never really thanked anyone until now for reading this story. 4000 views in the first two months was honestly a shock to me, I never expected it to go this high. But as I said, thank you all for viewing, and enjoy your chapter for the evening.**

Chapter 11: Day of the Tournament, the terror inside

He opened his eyes. Darkness. The moonlight shone and revealed where Dante was. A forest.

_The Emerald Forest? How'd I get here? _

Dante walked the path silently, dressed in his normal clothes, hand on his weapon.

_I couldn't have sleepwalked. I don't sleep walk. _

The white haired teen saw fire in the distance further ahead.

_What the hell was that?_

Dante started to sprint towards the area, white aura outlined in black surrounding his feet and legs as he went. When he came upon the scene, Dante saw numerous Grimm. Only exception was, they were all dead. He unsheathed his sword and poked at one of the creatures bodies. Nothing. He took a closer look at the beast.

_This thing was roasted. Not too long ago might I add. Just what the hell is going on?_

The voice inside his head from before growled a bit. It didn't speak, it simply growled as if it were frustrated then stopped. The white haired teen looked up further into the sky to see a fire in the distance.

_That looks like...oh no..._

He took a few more steps forward before he realized where the fire was.

_It can't be!_

His legs and feet glowed with aura once more as he mad dashed towards the direction of the fire.

* * *

He was almost there, hoping that it was nothing. Maybe a small fire or so. Dante had almost emerged from the forest when he was met with Grimm.

_I don't have time for this!_

Dante started running towards Grimm while hacking through all of them as he got closer and closer to the hill.

_Almost there!_

He reached the entrance.

_It...it can't be... _

It was burning. All of it. Vale had been burning. The one and only hem he ever had was burning. He was too shocked to run. He couldn't believe it. The shop with the nice coffee was gone. The theater burnt to a crisp. He had walked past the flower shop as the building exploded behind him. He saw someone up ahead. A woman. A woman outlined in black, her body and face not fully visible . She laughed as she started to walk away. Dante was frozen.

**_She toys with you..._** Said the voice angrily.

Beowolves had landed in the area. They growled and bared their fangs at him, as Dante grasped his sword, hands shaking. He roared at the beasts as he ran towards them, and they to the young hunter-in-training.

* * *

It was a massacre for the Grimm. Dante had been hacking through them like butter. One of the Beowolves was foolish enough to try and rush Dante. The only result was Dante jumping onto the creatures back, and stabbing it multiple times, oscillators cutting away the flesh of the beast. And then there was the Ursa. It roared as it approached but Dante only jumped towards it and pummeled the creature into the ground. The wite haired teen then jumped on its chest and stuck his hand into the bone like armor covering the Ursa's chest. He tore it off and repeatedly stabbed the creature, followed by grabbing the huge creatures head and tearing it off instantaneously, roaring like a madman. The corpse ceased movement as Dante tossed the head down. He turned to the other Grimm behind him. They looked afraid if that was the right term. Dante roared at the creatures, causing them to flee. The voice from before laughed before speaking.

**_You love the violence...don't you?_**

_Shut up..._

**_Its nothing to be ashamed of._**

_I said shut up!_

It wasn't long before Dante saw the woman ahead him. She laughed at him and started to walk away again, turnings corner.

"Come back here!" Shouted Dante.

He ran after the woman, only to find her gone.

_Where the hell is she?! Where did she go?!_

**_Do not let her escape!_**

* * *

Dante had been running down the walkway towards Beacon, watching his precious school burn.

_Why...why is this happening?!_

The white haired teen stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes widened. He found it hard to breath. His eyes were full of surprise and anguish.

_Why...why? _

**Awwww...what did she do to your friends? **The voice chuckled evily.

Before him were statues, ash statues of the people he once knew and called friends. Weiss...Blake...Yang...Jaune...Nora...Pyrrha...Ren... He couldn't believe it. They were either screaming, shielding themselves or trying to stand their ground. He dropped to his knees, not able to look away from the horror before his eyes. His fingers loosened, and dropped his weapon.

**_Resist Dante...she deceives you... _**Said the voice.

"Dante!"

_That...that voice..._ "Ruby? Ruby!"

Dante got up and ran towards her. He was getting close to her. As soon as he got close, she started to change. She became like the ash others and scattered upon contact with Dante. He fell to his knees once more, ash of the one he loved in his hands.

**_She tricks you Dante...resist..._**

_Ruby...Ruby!_ "Ruby!" Screamed Dante.

He heard laughter. Laughter from the woman that approached him.

* * *

He woke up, breathing heavily, sweat going down his face, eyes wide with fear. He slowly looked around. Jaune and Ren were sound asleep on the boys side of the room. Dante got out of his bed and checked the girls side of the room. Everyone was there, even Ruby. He closed the door and stood in the hallway a moment before sitting on the ground. He brought his knees to his face, shaking like a leaf in the wind.

_What-what the hell was that?_

**_ Nightmares...fears of failure..._**

_It was only a dream... Only a dream..._

**_Why are you so afraid Dante? _**

_I'm afraid of losing them._

The voice chuckled evily.

_Who are you? Why are you in my head? I know I'm not going crazy...you're definitely someone...another soul._

The voice chuckled evilly once more before responding.

**_I am you._**

"Dante?" He turned, looking for the voice.

"Jaune...what are you doing up so late?" Asked Dante, a bit of anger in his tone.

"Are you alright? You look like you just had a nightmare."

"Because I did."

"It was bad wasn't it?"

"No Jaune! It was absolutely brilliant! I had a freaking great time in that nightmare!"

Jaune fell silent, and Dante realized he just snapped at a friend trying to help.

"I'm sorry Jaune...it's not you...it's just...complicated."

"Not to mention terrifying huh?" Dante chuckled a bit with his friend.

"Yeah...terrifying..."

* * *

"Wow...that's...horrible." Said Jaune.

Dante had taken the time to explain to his friend the dream he had in the lounge.

"And this was after fighting that lady?"

"Yeah...I feel...like there's a connection between her and the dream."

"What kind of connection?"

Dante paused for a moment.

"Don't you dare tell Ruby or anyone else of this. I don't want them worrying about me every second of the day. Especially Ruby. Promise?"

"Promise."

Dante sighed before he began.

"Since, yesterday, the day I fought with the woman, I've been hearing a voice in my head."

"A voice?"

"I'm not going crazy Jaune. This is different from the voices crazy people hear. This voice...was someone. Something. I don't know where, I don't know how. But whatever it is, it's communicating with me."

"And what does this have to do with the lady?"

"The voice was with me in my nightmare Jaune. It kept telling me, 'resist. Do not be distracted by her.' It's almost like the voice was warning me, helping me. But, at the same time, I feel like theres nothing good about it either."

"So what's the plan?"

"Huh?"

"If there's a connection between you and the lady and the voice, you gotta come up with some sort of plan like you always do."

"The thing is Jaune, I don't know what the hell I'm dealing with. Right now though, I need to focus for the tournament in a couple of hours. And Jaune?"

"Yeah?"

"If we end up fighting in the tournament...don't hold back."

"You got it!" Jaune went for the dorm.

* * *

Dante still sat in his seat. Truth was, he was afraid to sleep. It was one of the reasons he never slept. The nightmares, they were always too horriblee, even as a kid. He didn't need sleep though. He didn't have to sleep like normal people. Sleep deprivation was a human affliction. And Dante certainly wasn't human. He checked his clock. Three in the morning.

_Time to go back._

He rose from his seat in the lounge and walked back to the dorm room, silent as shadows with each step. The white haired teen looked up into the sky through one of the large windows, directing his gaze to the broken moon.

_I'm still wondering how that happened..._

Dante stood outside the door. He was hesitant to open it, but then remembered the promise the wise man who invited him to Beacon had challenged the teen to keep.

"Keep your team from harm, and always keep to your beliefs of justice and good will." He opened the door smiling.

_Like hell I'm ever gonna let something like that happen to my friends._

* * *

"Welcome, one and all to today's Vytal Tournament! Today we will watching competitors fighting for glory! Competitors! When I call your name, please proceed to the battlefield! Our first match up is a special ladies and gentlemen! Accepted into Beacon only recently, top grades of his year, excellent fighter, leader of two teams, the one and only...Dante!"

_Opening fight huh? Fine by me_.

Dante jumped from the stands onto the battlefield, waiting for the announcer to reveal the white haired teens opponent. His opponent was strange to say a most. He had four arms. Only the other two arms were mechanical.

_No weapon...could it be his arms are the weapons?_

"Begin!"

The white haired teen transformed his word into its greaves and gauntlets form as his attacker rushed in. The mechanical arms soon covered its masters arms as both Dante's and his opponents fists collided, creating a small shockwave.

* * *

_Damn! I could have sworn I would've broken his weapon with that attack! _

Dante and his opponent engaged in hand to hand combat. Luckily for Dante, his training with Ren took his hand to hand combat skills to another level. Dante was being attacked by four fists at a time. The white haired teen decided to flip backwards, using the saw blades on his left greave to cut away his opponents chest armor.

_Alright...he's okay with his hand to hand skills, and those arms of his double his attack power and speed. But in reality, he's a lot slower._

Dante charged his greaves and gauntlets with his white aura outlined in black and dashed forward. His opponent was blocking his attacks, like a boxer. The attacker tried to punch Dante, but the white haired teen managed to punch and lock their arms together. Dante then proceeded to continuously punch his opponent in the abs multiple times, then backhanded the attacker in the face. The white haired teens opponent recoiled for a moment, as his two mechanical arms shifted to his right arm and was prepared to crush Dante with a final attack. Dante already had his right hand ready and went in for the punch as well. The opponents punch had missed Dante's jaw by at least a centimeter or more, causing his hand to go by Dante, as Dante's punch landed directly in the center of his opponents face with a bone crunching result. With that, Dante's opponent flew into multiple pillars. The screen up above showed his aura in the red zone while Dante's aura was still in the green.

* * *

Fights had been going on all day. Dante's second fight was to start soon.

"Dante! Please step forward to the center of the arena!"

_That's my cue. _

Dante had exited the small room for him and entered the colosseum.

_I wonder who I'll be fighting now... _

"Ladies and gentleman! This next fight will be one of the top fights tonight folks! In one corner, we have the white haired fighter himself, please welcome, Dante!"

The crowd cheered for Dante as he took more steps into the center of the colosseum. Up in the stands, he could see Ruby, and the others cheering for him.

"And now, here she is ladies a gentleman! A first year to the Vytal tournament like our white haired fury, she's cut her way to the top folks! Literally!"

_Wait a minute...is that..? _

"Please welcome..."

_You've got to be kidding me._

"Penny!"

"Penny?!" Asked a surprised team RWBY and JNPR.

* * *

Penny took her steps into the center of the arena smiling at Dante as she went.

"Hello Dante my friend! How are you?" She asked while holding out her hand.

Dante shook hands with Penny.

"Uh...great. You weren't kidding when you said you'd enter the tournament huh?"

"Indeed not!"

"Uh-huh. You do realize we have fight, right?"

"I know. I've actually been eager to examine your combat abilities."

"Whys that?"

"You don't remember? Your healing abilities!"

_She knows?!_ "How did you-?"

"It was pretty obvious. Its impossible for a normal person to take that sort of explosive damage and survive. The chances are actually zero percent. And so I've concluded you're not human. And that makes for an interesting test of your abilities!"

She was eager to say at most. Dante wasn't however. He was deciding how to play this out.

_I've come this far. I'm not getting out of the tournament now. Sorry Penny._

* * *

"Fighters! Take your positions!"

Dante drew his sword and clicked the trigger mechanism, activating its high frequency oscillators, causing the blade to crackle with black energy. He got into a pose, holding the sword with both hands. Penny's backpack opened up as multiple swords exited and split apart, forming wings behind Penny.

_Remember...she can control the swords and have them go in any direction she wants. She's either doing it magnetically or with durable strings. But considering my theory about her being a cyborg or an android, I'm leaning more towards magnetism._

"Begin!"

Penny attacked first, launching all blades at once to try and crush Dante. He jumped out of the way as the blades soon started homing in on him. Dante kept blocking and parrying the swords that came his way, trying to get close to Penny.

_If I can get in close to her...I can end this fight._

Instead of blocking one of the swords, Dante grabbed one and pulled.

_So it was strings... _

He tugged harder for a final time, causing Penny to propel towards him. Dante was about to strike when Penny summoned all the swords to protect her. Dante's blade clashed with her swords, but the white haired teen was forced to jump back. The wall of protection soon became a storm of swords trying to attack Dante.

_Focus...don't let her get you off balance!_

Dante transformed his weapon into its scythe mode and got ready. Penny attacked once more. The white haired teen spun his scythe around rapidly, causing the swords to bounce off one by one. Dante started to unload bullets at Penny, only for the girl to move out of the way. He took a look at the screen. Penny's aura had just dropped near the yellow zone, still a little bit green.

_Is she using her aura to freely control the swords?_

Dante rushed in for an attack, only for Penny to block his attack, her swords dropped then slashed across Dante's chest, sending him back. The white haired teen grabbed one of the thinner pillars while flying backwards, and spun around, causing him to propel back to Penny. He then transformed Rebellion into its greaves and gauntlets form and placed both feet into her, going directly through her swords and launching her. Dante landed as Penny started gaining more distance away from him. The white haired teen then ran after Penny, legs and feet charged with aura. Dante stopped as Penny was waiting for him.

"It's over Penny. Surrender."

"I can't surrender."

"Why?"

"Because I simply can't. Now then, I believe its time to show you this."

Her swords formed a circle, pointing all blades towards Dante.

_Is she-?_

The swords started to charge a green sphere of energy in the center, growing larger and larger with each second.

_That's a yes._

Penny punched the air in the circle as a large beam of green energy went directly for Dante. Dante had transformed his weapon into its sword form and blocked the oncoming energy.

_Dammit! Can barely hold it!_

Dante was being pushed back slowly.

**_Dante...use me...display my power... _**

_Not now! Just go away!_

**_You want to win don't you? Don't you want to protect everyone? Especially...her? _**

Dante's eyes widened a moment. He remembered his fight with the woman...how he was powerless to do anything against her. Then the dream, the horrible horrible dream Dante never wanted to become a reality.

_Do it._

Dante heard evil laughter.

* * *

The white haired teen bursted with aura. Only, his aura was different. Instead of its usual white outlined in black, his aura was now black outlined in white. And strangely, this form of aura was stronger. Dante roared as he pushed away the beam and waited. He looked to see Penny shoot another beam. Dante brought his left hand across his body and swiped. The beam of energy was instantly destroyed as Penny was staring in shock.

_What's happening? His aura levels have risen tremendously! If I'm to calculate this correctly, I believe stress from before today may have helped awaken this...violent aura. Not only is it strong, but I feel...violence. Malcontent. Strangely enough, it's not his original aura. Just who is Dante?_

Dante charged forward towards Penny and attacked. His strikes were faster and stronger than before, which resulted in Penny being on the defensive for this fight. She tried to use some of her swords, but with a strike from Dante's, he shattered half of them, sending the other half back. A surprised Penny tried to block Dante's attack. He leaned in closer and broke the clash. The white haired teen had jumped back and had his sheath move to the left side of his waist. He sheathed his sword and waited. Everyone watched in amazement as black aura gathered and focused into Dante's sword and sheath. Penny blocked with her remaining wings.

_Not enough... _

He then drew his sword and slashed, as a massive wave of black energy outlined in white exited from his blade directly towards Penny. The wave struck and pushed Penny back, while also shattering her swords. She landed on her back and slid for a moment. Dante's aura had started to change back into white outlined in black and dissipate.

_What the hell was that?! _

**_Hmmmm...you are strong...possibly worthy of controlling some of my power..._**

_That was your power?! That was overkill!_

**_A small price for the weak to pay..._**

_She's my friend!_

**_She was your opponent...don't be sad Dante...you won... _**

The voice laughed evilly as it disappeared. Dante shook it off as he walked towards Penny, lying on the floor like when the time Weiss bumped into her an knocked her down. She was...smiling.

"Are you okay Penny?"

"Wonderful! Thank you for asking."

_After all that, you say wonderful?!_

Dante extended his hand as Penny saw it approach her. She then grabbed it as Dante helped her up. They shook hands and smiled at each other.

"That was a good fight, friend." Said Dante.

"Thank you for the wonderful fight friend!" She replied.

* * *

"That was awesome! You were dodging flying swords and all that crazy stuff! And blocking laser beams and destroying them with your hands! So cooooolllllll!" Squeeled Ruby.

"Thanks guys...it was nothing really." Replied the white haired teen.

"Be careful of your next opponent Dante. He likes to use cheap tricks to defeat his enemies. That's how he managed to beat Ruby and the rest of us." Said Weiss.

"What kind of tricks?"

"Its strange really. His fighting style is abnormal. But mainly, he uses two small swords and smoke grenades of some sort." Said Blake.

"The even stranger part is that his smoke grenades affect all of our senses except for sound. His senses don't seem to be affected either." Said Ren.

"So basically finish the fight quickly before he gets a chance. Got it."

Dante got up and readied himself. He checked his sword and sheathed it.

"Should be simple." He said.

Before the white haired teen could leave, Ruby grabbed his arm.

"What's wrong Ruby?" He asked.

"Just be careful out there."

"When have I not been careful?"

He looked to see everyone glare at him.

"Alright alright, point taken. Jeez, you don't have to give me the death stare guys."

Dante then took hold of Ruby's hands.

"Don't worry. I'll be back. And well...the winner of the tournament. Wish me luck guys."

* * *

Dante stepped through the doors of the stadium and entered the center of the arena.

"Here he is ladies and gentlemen! The white haired hero of Beacon! Can he stand up to the finalist, who has been going through people today like a hot knife through butter?! Let's find out!"

The doors opened up opposite of Dante, revealing a figure stepping into the arena. He had long brown hair that went to his waist, tan skin, brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a simple sleeveless black shirt with black pants patterned in red. He also wore a belt around his waist. The belt held a pouch, a large bandolier of his infamous smoke grenades and his two small swords behind him.

"No one knows who he is, or where he comes from. Only that he's come to claim the championship title for himself."

Dante's opponent looked no older than he was, probably sixteen or seventeen. He smiled evilly at Dante.

"So you're the one who's supposedly the best of this place. Heh! No wonder this place is garbage."

"Excuse me? What did you say?"

"I came here to Vale expecting a challenge. Instead, I've gotten nothing but weaklings."

"Says the coward who hides behind special smoke grenades."

"It's not cowardly. Its strategic offense and defense."

"Its not the warriors way either. You're nothing but a coward!"

"Enough! Let's see how skilled you really are you little runt!"

"You've made two mistakes." Said Dante holding up his hand.

"One...talking bad about my friends and my home." He then showed his second finger.

"Two...pissing me off."

Dante then drew his sword quickly and got into a stance.

"Begin!"

The two circled each other. Dante's opponent smiled as he twirled his swords and Dante kept his calm. Within the next second, he dashed in and tried to crush his opponent. The tan skinned teen was quick with his swords, landing rapid combination attacks compared to Dante's attacks.

_Damn this guys fast!_

Dante was struggling a bit. He didn't use dual wielding weapons, which made it difficult to keep up. Dante and his opponent clashed, sparks flying around them. Dante pushed his opponent back and waited. His opponent leapt into the air and crashed down on Dante. He then kicked the white haired teen down into the ground and put his knee to Dante's abs. He then proceeded to stab Dante multiple times in the chest and continued to do so until Dante used his hands to block the attackers arms and kicked him in the face, sending the tan skinned teen back. The teen recovered as Dante got back on his feet. The two circled each other again. The tan skinned teen smiled devilishly as he went. He stopped, then began to walk menacingly towards Dante.

_Who is this guy? He's completely sadistic!_

"What's wrong? Is this all the great Dante can do?"

_Okay, this guys really pissing me off._

Dante saw the tan skinned teen reach for his smoke grenades. He attacked Dante up close with his sai then set off the smoke grenade.

"Give up! Once in the clouds of my smoke grenades, there's no escape!"

_Damn...what to do? Wait... _

Dante closed his eyes as he readied himself in a pose. He wasn't affected by the smokes effects, but he wasn't able to see through the thick clouds.

_It'd be pointless to use my sight while the smokes still active. So once the smoke clears, I'll be ready for him again._

* * *

_What's he planning? He can't possibly believe he'll be any good in the smoke._

Dante's opponent decided to attack now. He entered the smoke screen and tried to attack, only to be blocked by Dante's sword and nearly cut in half. Almost got him that time. He attacked once more, but like last time, Dante blocked and managed to get a cut on his attacker.

_Good, now I can smell his blood._

With this thought in mind, the tan skinned teen tried attacking again, only for Dante to block again, grab his arm and toss him into the ground. The smoke cleared as the two teens were circling each other. The tan skinned teen smiled.

"I was wrong. You aren't as weak as your friends." He said to Dante.

"Well isn't that sweet of you. Flattery's not gonna save your ass from being kicked."

"Heh. We'll see about that!" He charged in to attack Dante. Each attack on one another grew more violent, not to mention a bit bloody. Though the tan skinned teen managed to wound Dante multiple times, but Dante's wounds healed. The same could not be said for his opponent.

"Now...now is about time I show you what I can do." He said to Dante.

The tan skinned teen smiled as his entire body started to glow with golden energy. He laughed maniacally as he thrusted his swords at Dante from a distance. Before Dante knew it, a small portion of the ground in front of him formed a larger sword, bigger than Dante, from the ground.

_He can mess with the earth?! That's his semblance?! _

Dante hacked through the earth to find another chunk of earth trying to kill him. The earth beneath Dante shifted and lunched him into the air. Rocks and sand had gathered around the tan skinned teen as he leapt into the air and continued his assault on Dante in the air. He managed to cross slash Dante, who in return slashed the teen across the chest. The tan skinned teen flipped in the air as rock crashed into Dante and pummeled him into the ground. The tan skinned teen landed and started to build rock around him like armor. Dante slowly rose back up, using his sword for support.

"Not going down eh? Fine then, I'll end this right now!"

Everyone in the colosseum watched in awe as the tan skin teen rose high into the sky with a giant wall of rock and sand and mud.

_ Dammit...I can't lose here. _

**_Dante...use my power... _**

_Do you always have to interfere in my business when it comes to fighting?_

**_Do not be foolish child! Display my power and be victorious! With this...any wall will fall... _**

_Show me._

Dante's aura glowed its normal color, but soon changed to black outlined in white. He removed his sword from the ground and sheathed it.

"Now then...what were you saying about ending this fight?"

Dante's aura soon started to build up around his hands, forming spheres of energy. The tan skinned teen seemed a bit surprised, but sent down on Dante a large stone boulder.

_This better be good..._

Dante got into a stance as he pulled back his right hand and then released his punch, rapidly sending the sphere of energy towards the boulder. The sphere destroyed the boulder instantly upon contact.

_He did that with just his aura?!_

The tan skinned teen shook off what happened.

"Die!"

The tan skinned teen jumped off his massive wall of stone as it slowly fell on Dante. The white haired teen rapidly sent shot after shot of aura spheres into the wall. Just to show off, Dante put both spheres in his hands together, forming a large sphere of his aura. The sphere grew larger and larger and was then released into the wall, causing a massive explosion of rock and energy. The tan skinned teen roared as a large wheel of earth rapidly spun its way towards Dante. The white haired teen unsheathed his sword and blocked, then jumped into the air and cut apart the large wheel. He was then pushed back by more earth.

"So this is your power...hah! Like it will save you!"

"I don't know. Seems to me I'm the one who's winning."

"We'll see if you're still laughing after this!" The tan skinned teen formed a small pillar of stone that took him high above Dante. He roared as he pointed his sai toward the ground and started forming something. A large pyramidal spike started to jut out of the ground and spin rapidly. It rose high into the sky then began to point towards Dante.

"What will you do now, Dante?!"

The spike spun faster as the tan skinned teen laughed maniacally. Dante smiled at his feeble attempt.

_Bring it..._

The spike then closed in on Dante. The white haired teen ran towards it then jumped on the spike, slashing and cutting it apart as he got closer to his enemy. A large wall of stone was in his way, but Dante jumped off his spike and slashed through, seeing the tan skinned teen dashing towards him in the sky. Dante then chuckled as he kicked his opponent in the face and traveled with him into a stone wall. The white haired teens aura still flowed violently with its black color as Dante roared while rapidly stomping the tan skinned teen multiple times. Dante then stomped on him a final time then started to hack away at his stone armor, revealing his body inside. Dante then grabbed his enemies face, pulled him out of his stone suit and tossed him into the ground. Dante landed and sheathed his sword.

_It's over._

His black aura changed back to white the disappeared.

"The winner is Dante!"

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman! Thank you all for coming today and witnessing the greatest fighters compete for the title of Ultimate! Our first place winner...Dante!"

The crowd cheered loudly for the white haired teen as he took the stage. The announcer shook his hand and handed Dante a golden circle, which then displayed in golden holographic color from the middle of the circle, number one. Dante's opponent was still being treated, but he received a silver second place circlet. Ruby received the bronze third place circlet. The crowd cheered once more as Ruby and Dante left the stage.

"Wow! First place! And you're first year trying!" Said Ruby excitingly.

"It's not that big of a deal..." Said Dante.

"Of course its a big deal! You won the Vytal tournament! You'll be famous everywhere!"

"Not important."

"What?"

"I've got you. What else could be important to me? Certainly not fame."

"Wow...that's-"

"sweet? I know. Let's get back. I bet everyone's just dying to see us again."

Dante grasped Ruby's hand gently as the couple walked towards the exit.

* * *

"Oh we're so proud of you both!" Said Yang.

She was crushing Ruby and Dante with her hug. Dante thought Yang literally broke one of his ribs.

"Bones...breaking! Yang...stop!" Said Dante.

"Oh, sorry."

Yang freed the couple from her grip.

"Dante!"

The white haired teen and his two teams turned to see the unknown tan skinned teen approach them, covered in bandages and furious.

"You're still walking? I thought that kick in the ass you got from me took you down."

"Laugh now, but next time...I won't lose."

"Hmmm...you see, I'd call you an idiot, but that would be insulting to all other idiots."

The tan skinned teen growled a bit before leaving as everyone was laughing a bit.

_Seriously though, maybe I should be careful._

"Alright everyone! Now that the tournaments over...lets go eat!"

They all screamed in joy as both teams and Dante started to head for the open food stands.

_Today wasn't a bad day after all. Well...except for the dream. But like I said, I'm never letting anything like that happen. _

Dante was suddenly being tugged by Ruby. "Come on slow poke! If we don't hurry, the cookies will run out!"

Dante only laughed as Ruby was dragging him away to one of the cookie stands along with everyone.

**Thats it for this week! Tune in next Friday evening folks! And remember, if you have any questions or concerns about anything I explained above, please feel free to pm me at any time. I will likely respond within an hour or two always. See you next week!**


	13. Chapter 12: Sleepover, the return of

**How's it going everyone? Good I hope! As I mentioned last week, thank you for the views! It means a lot! Remember folks, fav, leave a review, and mention this to your friends! The more people that know about it, the better. And also, like I said last week, if anyone has any questions, don't hesitate to pm me. So! Without further ado, chapter 12 ladies and gentlemen! Please enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Sleepover, Return of the Dreamworld

The two teams and Dante had been planning this event two days before the tournament. Now that it ended today, that plan was to be executed. The sleepover. Dante, Jaune and Ren had gone out into downtown Vale to get whatever they needed. On occasion, Dante would have a kid or two, or a dozen, come and ask him for autographs. Or he would have a girl or two, or a dozen, giggle when the saw him.

"Jeez, I guess winning the Vytal tournament is a big thing." Said Jaune.

"No kidding. If I thought I was gonna be this famous, I would've just lost." Said Dante looking at his scroll.

_Let's see...we need food, drinks, and a couple of games and movies. Maybe we should get a board game? Naw. Too stupid. A video game though...now that's something anyone will enjoy_.

"So what is it we need to get?" Asked Ren.

"Food, drinks, games, movies...that kind of stuff." Replied Dante.

"Basically what we boys are good at doing." Replied Ren.

"Basically."

"So what are the girls doing?" Asked Jaune.

"I don't know Jaune...decorating or something like that. Basically what girls are good at." Said Dante.

Dante was checking his scroll for any place where he could get all the things they needed for tonight so that the group didn't need to waste time going to multiple stores.

_I wonder what the others are doing?_

* * *

_I wonder what Dante's doing_, thought Ruby.

The six girls from the two teams had been working to reorganize the room for tonight's sleepover. They finished the boys side of the room quickly. All they really needed was the other tv, the game console and three sleeping bags. The rest the boys could handle.

"So...we got everything else..." Said Blake.

"Except one thing..." Said Yang with a smile.

She then pulled out from a plastic bag a clear glass bottle.

"We are not doing that!" Said Weiss.

"Oh yes we are! Spin the bottle is a requirement for sleepovers princess!"

"It is a bit fun." Added Pyrrha.

"See? Pyrrha agrees!"

Ruby was still thinking about Dante to pay any attention to what they were saying.

"What's Ruby doing?" Asked Nora.

"Probably fantasizing about Dante." Said Yang.

Ruby definitely heard that one.

"Am not!" She replied embarrassed.

"Are too!"

"Shut up!"

Ruby tossed a pillow at Yang, who was still laughing with some of them.

"Don't worry Ruby...you have spin the bottle tonight!"

"I am not playing that game Yang!"

"Yes you are!"

Yang tackled her sister and tried tickling her despite Ruby's pleas.

Blake was finishing the bookcase, while Weiss was checking the list for what else needed to be done. Nora and Pyrrha were finishing the rearrangements.

* * *

The boys exited the store with their items. Dante carried all the movies and games, while Ren and Jaune carried separate bags of food. Dante heard the voice grumble.

_What's wrong?_

**_The light...it bothers me..._**

_Well suck it up. We're almost home. _

**_Must you walk in the light?_**

_Well, sorry to tell you this, but I'm normal._

**_What do you mean? You are not human_**.

_Don't have to be to be normal._

**_And what is...normal?_**

_For starters, walking in the light._

**_Normality is bothersome_****. **

_Its life. Deal with it._

**_How can I deal with this problem?_**

Dante sighed.

_You've got a lot to learn if you're staying with me._

"So Dante...how are things with you and Ruby?" Asked Jaune.

"Is it a good thing that I can't use words to describe how great our relationship is?" Asked Dante.

"Judging by how much time you two spend together, it has to be going excellent." Said Ren.

"I think Ren just described it for me."

The airship touched down as the doors opened up.

"Come on guys. Can't keep the ladies waiting all night!"

* * *

"Where are they? Aren't they supposed to be back by now?" Said Weiss, still checking her scroll.

"They are running a bit late." Said Blake.

"Maybe they got stuck in traffic?" Asked Nora.

"I doubt it." Said Yang.

The door swung open as Dante, Jaune and Ren entered.

"Ladies, your knights in shining armor have arrived!" Shouted Dante.

"And we bear gifts!" Said Jaune, playing along with Dante's idea.

"So how'd the shopping go?" Asked Ruby.

"Really good! Dante found a store we could get everything in one go!" Said Jaune.

"It was a smart idea." Said Ren.

"So, who's taking care of the food?" Asked Weiss.

"Ren my dear fellow!" Started Dante with an English accent.

"Would you be so kind as to prepare food?" Everyone was laughing a bit.

"Of course." Ren said with a smile.

He took Jaune's bag as he headed for the kitchen. Dante was setting down his bag on the boys side of the room, then noticed something curious. Pyrrha was taking glances at Jaune. But they were long glances. And not just any glances.

_Ooooooo! I think the lady killer has a lady friend who has interest in him._

Dante looked to Jaune, completely oblivious to the fact Pyrrha was staring at him for short periods of time.

_At least she's kinda being smart about it. But that's not gonna get her anywhere with good old Jaune. _

"So guys...what have we planned for tonight?" Asked Dante.

"Dancing, movies, games..."

"What game in particular?"

Yang simply showed Dante the empty glass bottle.

_Oh great...spin the bottle. _

**_What is this business of bottle spinning?_**

_Dont ask. _

"That sounds great!" Said Dante enthusiastically.

The voice appeared again.

_**Why do you lie to her? **_

_To be nice. _

_**Will that not hurt the blonde females feelings?**_

_Its a white lie. It won't really hurt. _

_**Then why lie if it won't hurt? **_

_Remind me another time to tell you._

* * *

The night started off with the dancing. Each person suggested a nice song or two and danced away. Dante even got to slow dance with Ruby at some point. Next was dinner. And Ren had prepared a feast for them all. If there was anything Ren was good at, it was fighting and cooking. After that came the movies. Dante was expertise in his choices. He choose one comedy, one horror and the final one the nine watched was a romantic film. During that film, Dante and Ruby were snuggling and holding each other's hands. Soon came the main event. Spin the bottle.

"Okay everyone. Now, I'm pretty sure everyone knows how to play spin the bottle. If not, you should be embarrassed." Said Yang.

"No questions? Good."

"Wouldn't it be easier to just do truth or dare?" Asked Dante.

Everyone was silent.

"Good point."

Yang tossed out the bottle.

"Alright Dante,"

_Crap_.

"Since you suggested we do truth or dare, you start. Truth? Or dare?"

_I'm dealing with Yang here. Truth or dare is a dangerous choice either way. Which is safer though?_

"Truth."

"Heh."

_Dammit..._

"Let's see... Do you-"

"Before we begin, nothing that has us leaving school grounds, okay?"

Everyone nodded at Dante's proposal.

"Now, you were saying?" He asked Yang.

"Oh right! Just to make it interesting..."

Yang pulled out her scroll and set it in the middle of everyone.

_Oh no. That's-!_

"This is a lie detector! Anyone planning on lying, your hopes just went out the window!"

Everyone groaned.

"Oh don't be babies! Now, Dante, do you think my sister is marriage material?"

"What?!" Shouted both Dante and Ruby.

Dante was having only that, his face was bright red.

_Dammit! She asked that kind of question?! This is why I don't play these games!_

Dante didn't know what to do.

_Should I answer?_

**_It would seem a white lie will not work this time. _**

_Shut up! _

The voice laughed as it disappeared, leaving Dante to his misfortune.

_No point in hiding it... _"Yes..." Dante said softly.

"What was that? Couldn't hear you?" Said Yang.

Dante's face reddened even more.

"Yes okay!" He shouted.

The scroll beeped green as Yang was snickering.

_You...you...you! My turn! _

"Truth or dare Yang!"

"Dare!"

_Dammit! What's a good dare?_

_**Bow down and proclaim your excellence? **_

_Shut it. Not that kind of dare. If you're going to give me ideas, then at least give me good ones. _

_**What if the blonde female served you something?**_

_No! But...that gave me an excellent idea_.

"Yang, I dare you too get five things from the food table, put it in a drink and drink it!"

Yang herself seemed a bit...intimidated. But Dante could tell she was hiding it.

"Alright..."

She went to the table and got ketchup, horseradish, pickle juice, mayonnaise and a chili pepper, and mixed it all together.

"Bottoms up." The blonde said.

She then wolfed down the small cup of her strange concoction, to everyone's disgust.

"Not so bad..." She said as she sat back down in the circle.

"Okay...Pyrrha! Truth or dare!"

The red haired teen had difficulty choosing.

She sighed as she said, "Dare..." Yang snickered.

_If anything, nows the chance to make them do it!_

"I dare you to kiss Jaune! Full on kiss!"

"As in...?"

"Mouth to mouth!" Shouted Yang.

Everyone watched in suspense.

The red head and the blonde hesitated.

_A dares a dare..._ thought Pyrrha.

She leaned in close to Jaune's face who was blushing deep red.

_Ugh! They take too long,_ thought the blonde.

She then took both their heads and pressed them together forcing them to kiss. They took their sweet time pulling away, but both teens were bright red when they did.

* * *

After multiple embarrassing truth and dares, Dante had found himself shirtless for the rest of the night. They were going to watch the final movie for tonight which was a horror flick Dante found interesting. During the movie, he held Ruby close to him. And strangely, he was thinking about the words the entity inside him spoke while watching the gory movie. He didn't enjoy the violence. But he wasn't afraid of it or ever shied away from it.

"You found this movie?" Asked Ruby.

"Is it too bloody?" Asked Dante.

"It kinda is...but its a sleepover and all. You're kinda supposed to watch scary movies. You're just really good at picking them."

"I only get the best."

Dante looked back at his friends to see how they were holding up. Weiss was trying to maintain here composure, Blake at some points covered her eyes with a book, Yang seemed unaffected, Jaune would cover his eyes sometimes while Pyrrha would try to comfort him, Ren seemed unglazed a little and Nora was shivering at some points. Ruby however watched calmly with Dante, knowing he was there with her.

* * *

It was two in the morning and everyone was asleep. Everyone except Dante. The girls slept in the beds while Dante, Ren and Jaune slept in the sleeping bags. He couldn't sleep. The white haired teen, who used to fear nothing or no one, was afraid to sleep.

_**Do you fear your dreams? **_

_Yes. _

_**Why?**_

_Why do think? Couldn't you tell after what happened last time? _

_**It was a falsity**__._

_A what? _

_**A fake dream.**_

_What are you talking about? You've seen this kind of thing before?_

_**I was victim to it those many years ago. **_

_Really? Well I'm sorry to hear that. _

_**Do not be. I have lived for eons. I do not need your pity child. **_

_Ever heard of someone being a friend? I'm pretty sure you can learn a thing or two._

The voice hissed a bit angrily.

_Easy. Just trying to help._

Dante got up from his bed carefully, trying not to wake everyone. He exited the room and roamed the halls.

_**You prefer solitude? **_

_I prefer to lose nothing. _

_**Do you not like that girl?**_

_I do. And that's why I want to keep her safe. _

_**Only through power will you be able to save her...and all the rest you hold dear to you. **_

_And through power I'll lose myself. I'm not stupid. You're not the first to try to lead me off course with power. And you certainly won't be the last. _

The voice growled angrily once more.

_**Do not be foolish Dante! Accept me! Accept darkness! **_

_No can do. _

_**Arrogant child! **_

Dante felt a sharp pain in his head as he started to lose consciousness.

_What-what the hell are you doing?! _

Before Dante could get an answer...he blacked out.

* * *

The white haired teen opened his eyes.

_W-what?_

He looked around.

_ Where am I? Hey! What the hell did you do?! _

No answer.

_Answer me!_

Still no answer.

_What the hell?! Where is this?! Wait...this place... _

Dante recognized this place. More like, he had a sense of déjà vu.

"Maybe I should look around...see if there's anything here."

Dante checked himself quickly. Strangely enough, he was equipped with his mechanical sheath, along with his sword in the sheath. The white haired teen quickly drew his black sword and moved towards the mansion in front of him. Gates barred the way. Dante squeezed the trigger mechanism as the high frequency oscillators activated and the black current of energy coursed through the blade. The white haired teen sliced through the gate as it collapsed and walked on in.

_This place...have I been here before?_

Before he could finish his train of thought, multiple beings exited the ground. Their bodies were skeletal, dripping with black liquid.

"What the hell?"

The creatures roared as they drew swords out of their backs.

"Seriously...what the hell is going on?!"

The creatures roared as they charged Dante. The white haired teen simply stepped aside as the first blade fell, and decapitated the creature, as he grabbed the incoming creatures sword, disarmed it, and stabbed it through the skull. The bodies turned into dust and blew way in the wind.

"What the hell were those things? Hey! You better not be messing with my dreams, because we are going to have some serious trust issues afterwords!"

Still no response from the voice.

"Dammit...so what now?"

**_Go onwards child..._**

_About damn time! What the hell is going here?!_

**_The truth will be found..._**

_What truth?! _

_**Do not falter! Go!**_ Said the voice, shrieking.

_Alright alright! Damn! _

Dante decided now was the time to make a small jog towards the mansion. More creatures appeared.

_These weaklings?_

Dante simply hacked through any creatures that came his way, approaching the doors of the mansion. He simply kicked them down and took a look from the threshold.

* * *

The inside was completely destroyed. The wood was broken or had cracks, the tile floors were also cracked and covered in mold. The stairs were of stone, but one of the two was completely broken.

"This place is a wreck..."

He took more steps forward until he stepped on something glass like. He moved his foot away and checked to see what he just destroyed. A picture from the looks of it. The white haired teen took the picture from the ruble and blew away the dust, while also using his hand as a brush. The interior of the mansion was dark, but the moonlight made it possible to see the picture. Dante was surprised by what he saw. More by who he saw in the photo.

_Is...is this me? When I was younger? What the hell is my picture doing here?_

The photo showed Dante smiling from the front gates of the mansion.

_When have I been here before? _

Dante folded up the picture and put it in his pocket.

_I can look over kiddy pictures after I find out what the hell is going on here. But first, let's summarize. I'm in the dreamworld. Well, my dreamworld. I'm inside some unknown mansion I've never seen before and I've found a picture of myself in this godforsaken place. The only way to find out is to keep going. Some sleepover this turned out to be..._

* * *

Dante kept wandering the halls of the ruined mansion, looking around as he went. He found a large room, stashed with books and other things that would make an enormous library. There was a large portrait on the wall in front of Dante, but it was ruined, obscuring whoever's face was originally painted there. But something else had Dante's interest. There was a coffin with multiple shadowy chains covering it.

_What could possibly be in there? _thought Dante sarcastically.

_** One of the two... **_

_One of the two? There's another one here in the house? Maybe on the side of the broken stairs? I'll have to check when I'm done here._

Dante approached the coffin carefully. Dark energy was pouring out of the creaks and crevices at a slow rate. Dante read the lettering carefully. It was written in some sort of strange language he didn't understand.

_Damn...wait...if this is here, then there's gotta be a book in this library to help translate. _

Dante searched the bookcases for what he needed.

_Aha...this seems like it could be something..._

He opened the book and found multiple alphabets in different languages and symbols present. He finally found the alphabet that matched the coffin and began translating the symbols as he went. The writing translated as, "Here rests Midnight...the polar opposite of Sunrise."

_Midnight...could Midnight be an entity of darkness? And what about Sunrise? An entity of light? Too many questions...I need to focus on whatever the hell this is first._

Dante squeezed the trigger mechanism and sliced through the chains in one blow, unlatching the coffin door. Dark energy started to amass around the coffin as the lid exploded and out stepped a figure.

* * *

His body was entirely armored in black, like a knight from the medieval centuries. His helmet had golden angel wings that folded inwards, covering a portion of the helmets face. Some other parts of his armor were also gold. The black knight extended his hand as a black shield with gold trimming appeared.

"Who be you child...what is your name, liberator?"

"I'm Dante. And I'm assuming you're Midnight."

"Correct child." The knight took a closer look at the white haired teen and growled.

"So...you are the son of the one who imprisoned me..."

"Huh? The one who imprisoned you?"

"Yes...he had no real name...only the name he was given...The Black Demon."

"Woah woah woah! Hold up! Are you saying I'm the son of some entity of darkness? In you're dreams."

"Do not test my knowledge child! I recognize the face of my captor when I look upon you!"

A black, knight like sword appeared behind the shield. The knight drew his sword.

"You may not be The Black Demon, but you will certainly do!"

Where have I heard that story before?" Asked Dante sarcastically.

The white haired teen lunged forward and tried to slash down, only to be locked by Midnight's shield. The black knight tried for a slash, only for Dante to block with his sword, spin around and trie for a slash. The knight jumped back before Dante's blow connected. He twirled his sword upside down and stabbed it into the ground as dark energy started to burst in shockwaves to dante. Dante blocked the first wave as another wave crashed into him, only the wave continued to press Dante back. The white haired teen struggled a bit, but then managed to push the energy blast back at Midnight, who used his black shield to block the oncoming attack. Dante quickly charged in, but was blocked once more by the black knights shield. Dante dodged slash after slash, but was nicked a little on the side of his head by the black knights blade. Dante smiled as he felt blood trickle down the side of his head.

"Looks like your sword skills are a little rusty, Midnight."

Soon after Dante said this, a large slash appeared on the black knights chest. He was surprised, looking at his wound then looking at the white haired teen. He chuckled a bit before dashing in trying to hack and slash at Dante multiple times, only for the white haired teen to dodge or block the attacks. With a savage look in his eyes, Dante quickly disarmed the black knight, sending his sword into the ground a small distance away. Midnight used his shield to block Dante, grab his sword and thrust it towards Dante, sending a spike of dark energy towards the white haired teen. Dante simply got into a stance and waited for the spike to come closer. He then slashed and destroyed the spike, only to see the black knight lunge for him. Dante quickly struck the side of the incoming knights helmet, wrapped his arms around his shield arm, and tossed the black knight into a bookcase, causing books and ruble to fall. Dark energy exploded as the ruble and books disintegrated, revealing a heavily breathing Midnight.

"Enough! I will not let a child be the best of me!"

He got into a stance as dark energy built around his sword. Dante also got into a stance as white energy outlined in black surrounded his entire body, then changed into black outlined in white.

"Let's end this fight right now Midnight!"

"Gladly!"

The two dashed at each other and clashed swords, creating large shockwaves of energy. After a couple seconds, the two broke the clash as Dante disarmed the black knights shield. Midnight tried to lunge for Dante, but Dante simply grabbed the black knights arm, forcing the knight to let go of his sword into Dante's hands, spun, and stabbed the black knight in the chest with his own sword.

* * *

The knight staggered backwards a bit then collapsed to the ground.

"Impossible...how can a child...defeat me?"

"This 'child' isn't so much of a child."

"Now I know...you are definitely of his blood...powers like yours have not been seen for centuries. Only...yours appear stronger than The Black Devils."

"Listen pal, I'm no son of some ancient dark warrior. So might as well drop it."

The knight was starting to tilt his head back.

_He's dying...oh well... _

Dante ripped the sword free from the knights body.

"You...you will be the one..."

Midnight took his last breath as his body turned into dark energy and disappeared.

_Well that was weird. Now what? Maybe I should go to the opposite side of the manor. But then again... Sunrise might be on the other side of the manor. Great...I better just get this done and escape this hellish Dreamworld._

* * *

"Seriously though...how have I been here if this is the first time I've ever been here?"

Dante had continued through the other side of the mansion, slaying more of the creatures that came his way.

_ These things are so weak...why are they even in my way?_

Dante noticed an open door and stopped.

_Something's telling me not to go in there...but then again...I do want to get out of here..._

Dante opened the door further. He was surprised by what he saw. The air in his lungs left him for a couple seconds then returned.

_Jesus..._

There was blood. Everywhere. On the floor, on the walls, even on the ceiling.

"What the hell happened here?" Whispered Dante, looking around the room.

The blood stains were dry. Years old from what the white haired teen could tell.

_This room...this is a child's room. More like was...still...I wonder who lived in this room...what the hell?_

Dante found another picture on the floor. His picture.

_ Why...why am I finding pictures of myself in this crazy house?! _

Dante heard a scream outside in the hall.

"What the-? Who else is here?"

Dante rushed out of the room while pocketing the picture and ran down the halls. He jumped over, slid under and avoided the falling ruble in his path, arriving near a room similar to the library. He could see two shadows...a man and a woman. The man had stabbed the woman. The man stopped, as if he noticed Dante's approach. He then fled.

"Hey!"

Dante rushed inside the room. Nothing. No one. Only blood. Lots of it. None of it fresh.

"What the hell was that?"

"I can tell you."

Dante turned around quickly, sword at the neck of who spoke. He soon lowered it upon realizing who he turned his blade on. She was a woman. More specifically, an angel. Dante could see her snowy angel wings on her back folded up. The angel had long black hair that went to her waist and sky blue eyes. She wore a white tank top and white shorts. Her shoes were white sandals. She looked no older than Dante, sixteen like him if he were to guess.

"Who are-? Wait...don't tell me. You're Sunrise?"

"The one and only. But how did you guess that?" Asked the angel.

"When I translated the writing on the coffin in the library, it said you were the polar opposite of Midnight."

"Oh...well, is he still in the coffin?"

"He's dead."

"He challenged you huh?"

"Yup."

"And you say you killed him?"

"Yes I did."

"Nope."

"Huh?"

"Nope. No one can kill my brother. Well, not his soul anyway."

"Wait wait wait! Midnight's your brother?! How does that work?!"

"Its a sad story really."

"I don't think I'm leaving for a while, so I'll hear that story."

"I guess... Well...a long time ago, when my brother and I were alive, we were attacked by bandits. They killed me, and nearly killed my brother after he killed one of their own. Near dying, I don't know who, but someone made my brother into a spirit. A spirit of vengeance."

"A spirit of vengeance? So basically he became a entity of darkness?"

"Yup. But not any ordinary entity. His soul was basically invincible, like I just mentioned."

"So what happened next?"

"He chased down and killed all the bandits while I was up in heaven unfortunately watching all this."

"He must have been devastated knowing he was the only one who survived."

"Ever since that time, he's traveled the worlds, bringing vengeance to those who did wrong to the innocent as a black knight."

"Did he perfect his skills all these years? He wasn't exactly a pushover."

"He did travel to other worlds. It would make sense that he would get skills like that after all these years."

"But I'm just wondering...how did the two of you end up here?"

"The best part of the story! My brother made the mistake of facing off with The Black Demon. The Black Demon managed to beat my brother, and so trapped him here in the Dreamworld and entrusted me as his keeper."

"A dark entity asked you, an angel, to watch over your brother who's also a dark entity?"

"Thing is, The Black Demon was not a bad guy like most dark entities. He was more like my brother. But instead of a seeker of vengeance, The Black Demon was a seeker of fairness, kindness, and justice."

"So The Black Demon just wanted everything to be peaceful?"

"Pretty much. He hated violence. Hated it. That's why he always did his best not to kill or fight."

"How'd even get on angels good sides anyway?"

"He helped us defeat and seal away the king of all dark entities?" "King of all dark entities?! As in-?!"

"The one and only. Some say...The Black Demon was even stronger than the king of dark entities ever was."

"Wow...I can see why he was on you're good side. By the way, did you hear a woman scream?"

"A woman?"

"Yeah, I saw shadows of a man killing a woman and then running off. Then I met you."

The angel seemed to shy away from Dante.

"You saw them?"

"No."

"Then...what did I see?"

"I don't know how to tell you this Dante, but...your memories...they're coming back."

"My memories?"

"You don't have any memories of your mothers murder I'm guessing. But you know for a fact that it happened."

"What...what are you saying?"

"I know by just looking at you...you're his son."

"I can't be..."

"You're mother...did you know who exactly she was?"

Dante, still trying to come to terms with what he just heard shook his head.

"She was one of us. An angel."

"I knew that part. But the part that really has me is that my father is one of the strongest and most powerful dark entities ever known and feared."

"Yes."

"It all makes sense now. Why I was called Nephilim all those other times by that god I killed...but aren't Nephilim created from remains of angels and demons?"

"You're special Dante. You were conceived. And because of that, you are who are."

"So what happened to my father?"

"No one knows. He just...vanished."

Dante looked over to the fire place and noticed another picture. He slowly walked over and examined the picture.

_My mother..._

The picture showed a woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes, pale skin like that of the angel Dante was speaking with. The woman wore a long sleeved white shirt along with a white dress skirt. Around her neck, she wore a black scarf. Dante took up the picture in his hands as he examined it closely. The white haired teen removed the frame and put the picture in his pocket. He spotted something curious. A hand mold.

"Wait! Not yet!"

Dante turned to the angel, questioning her words.

"You're father didn't want you to get it yet."

"Well he's not here...and I'm already here."

"That's not why."

"Then when?"

"When you've come to terms with everything. He told me it would be too much to take on if you weren't ready."

"Heh, thing is...I came to terms with everything a long time ago."

"But-"

"Trust me."

The angel receded and let Dante continue.

_What am I gonna find..? _

He then placed his right hand in the handprint, as it glowed pure white. The fireplace opened up and revealed a room of fine white marble inside. In the center of the room was a white marble statue of Dante's mother, and in her hand was a floating object. It was all coming back to Dante now. Memories of that night...the night his mother was murdered. He could hear her screams and her pleas for Dante to hide. And then he heard the sound of flesh being pierced. He turned his head away from the statue, unable to listen to the memories further.

"You weren't supposed to see this so soon."

Dante didn't respond. He opened his eyes and turned back to face the statue. The white haired teen extended his hand as the object floating in the palm of the statue descended to him.

"It was hers...wasn't it?" Asked Dante.

The angel nodded. The black scarf Dante's mother wore descended to his hand as he gently grasped it. It soon disappeared.

"I never got your name." Said Dante.

"I'm Emma."

"It was nice meeting you Emma. Now...I'm guessing I'm going to leave now."

"Yes."

Emma approached Dante and placed her hand on his chest as white light flashed.

"What was that?"

"You're ride home. And a little gift. When the times right...it'll activate. Good luck Dante. And goodbye." White light soon started to fill the room and blind Dante.

* * *

He reopened his eyes to see himself standing by a window outside the dorm.

_ I see now... I'm guessing this was a way for you to know more about me huh? _

_**More than enough. You've proven your worth. You've passed my test. I will give you some more of my power. **_

The voice disappeared as Dante sighed. He opened the door to the room silently. He took a glance over everyone.

_These are good times..._

He then looked over to Ruby.

_I'm ready to spend my lifetime with her and protect her. Just like I'm prepared to protect everyone else. At all costs. But in the meantime...thank you. Thank you everyone for being here with me. I won't ever let you down._

He then got into his sleeping bag and got comfy. For once...Dante closed his eyes and slept in peace.

**Tune in next week folks for the start of an eight chapter story arc that was all, brilliantly planned over the course of three weeks! And remember, fav, leave a review, and tell your friends about this story! Thank you and see you all next week!**


	14. Chapter 13: Attack on Vale

**How's it going everyone? As I mentioned last week, today's the start of a new story arc! Awesome right? I'd say more about it, but reading it would be better. Remember folks, review, favorite and tell people about this story! The more that read it, the better! And as always, if there are any questions, simple comments or critique to make the story better, feel free to pm at anytime. I will likely get back to you within the day. So, without further ado, please enjoy!**

Chapter 13: Day of the festival, the attack on Vale

After waking up, everyone was busy cleaning up the large dorm. By saying everyone, it was Dante, Jaune and Ren who were cleaning up the room while all the girls were out for breakfast.

_Dammit...this is what happens when you're too nice of a guy. _

"It kinda sucks that they left us here to clean while they have breakfast." Said Jaune.

"It's only breakfast Jaune." Said Ren.

"It would go faster if they stayed behind and helped." Said Dante.

_There...should be done. _

Dante, Ren and Jaune looked upon their excellent work in cleaning the dorm. Every crevice, corner, bed and table was sparkling clean and in order.

"Well boys, I think we did a damn fine job." Said the white haired teen smiling.

Dante heard a beep along with Jaune and Ren. He then brought his hand up as a small holographic rectangle arose with his hand. The rectangle then self-expanded into a seventeen inch holographic screen, displaying Ruby.

"Hey Ruby."

"Hey Dante! Did you guys finish with the dorm?"

"If you guys helped it would have gone faster."

"Sorry. So, are we all meeting downtown in two hours?"

"Yep. The guys and I are going to finish up here and meet up with you guys later."

"Alright, see you soon!"

The screen contracted into its small rectangle and disappeared.

"What was that?" Asked Jaune.

"Oh that? Remember that extra class about technology? Well, I looked up a couple things in the archives and research notes from different facilities and modified my scroll to project a holographic screen. Makes it easier to use and highly more convenient for when I'm doing stuff. You know, like fighting?"

"It is efficient." Said Ren.

"But how does it project?" Asked Jaune.

"It bought you'd never ask. When I installed the holographic projector system, I had to find a way to project it properly. So I made some modifications to my sheaths strap and put the scroll inside the band. That way it projects in front of me perfectly. So what are we doing guys? Standing around? We can't keep the girls waiting forever!"

Dante opened the door as all of them exited the room and made their way down to the airships.

* * *

After touching down, the group of boys exited the airship and tried looking around.

_Where are they? _

"Over here!"

Dante turned to see Ruby waving at them. Weiss, Blake, Yang, Pyrrha and Nora were also with her.

"Hey guys!" Said Dante.

Ruby rushed up into Dante's arms, causing him to spin her twice.

"So, what's on today's list of plans?" Asked Pyrrha.

"List? What list? We're here to have fun aren't we? But if anything, here's the deal. We go out, have fun, and meet back at the evening ceremony. Agreed?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright guys! Let's go have some fun!"

* * *

As expected, Ruby and Dante went off together into the large crowds of people present at the Vytal Festival. There were plenty of rides and any other attractions you could find at a festival. Including food. But that wasn't important to Dante right now. He could eat later. He wanted to spend time with Ruby as much as possible before something crazy happened again. And for Dante, knowing his luck, something was bound to happen. He always wondered why.

"Something on your mind?" Asked Ruby.

"No...I'm just trying to figure out how to spend with you."

"That's still something on your mind."

"Yeah...but-"

Dante stopped, realization hitting him.

"Where's everyone else?" Asked Dante.

"I don't know..."

"Exactly!"

"Am I missing something?"

"Somewhat...think about it though. We haven't seen any of the guys for an hour now. What does that tell you?"

"They're just busy doing something else."

"No. They're spying on us."

"How do you know?" Dante subtly pointed out Yang from a distance, hiding from the two by turning.

"The new modifications I made to my scroll include sensors to where everyone is at the moment." "That is so cool! How did you get this good at technology?"

"It wasn't a matter of being good. More of learning something extra everyday."

"You took that class didn't you?"

"Yeah...I kinda did."

"So, what are we going to do?"

"Huh?"

"We are gonna get them back right?"

"Um...sure. What did you have in mind?"

Ruby smiled as she whispered into Dante's ear.

He then began to smile.

"Alright, let's lose them and get this plan in motion!"

* * *

Everything was set. Dante and Ruby had all the materials they needed for their revenge plan. Their first target was Jaune and Pyrrha, the only two that were in close vicinity at the moment. Ruby readied Crescent Rose as Dante placed a harpoon bolt inside the barrel.

"Got her in your sights Ruby?" Asked Dante.

"Almost... There! Remember, look away when the bolt fires." Ruby said.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just close my eyes?"

"It's not that I don't trust you, but I'll do it myself. Give me a countdown."

"Five, four, three, two, one!"

Ruby fired and then immediately placed her hands over Dante's eyes. In the distance, the harpoon flew towards Jaune and Pyrrha's direction. What happened next was a complete shock to all, especially the blonde and red head. The harpoon bolt flew and took Pyrrha's top with it. Dante could only hear Jaune and Pyrrha's screams of embarrassment.

"Nailed it?" Asked Dante.

"Nailed it." Replied Ruby with a smile.

* * *

The couple were now on their way to mess with Weiss and Blake, who had been scouting for Ruby and Dante a while now. Ruby managed to snag a bottle of ice dust off Weiss when she wasn't looking. Now was the perfect time to use it.

"Where could they be?" Asked Weiss.

"Last time I checked, they were around here sometime ago. They should be close."

_Closer than you think._

Dante had been a small distance above the heiress and cat eared Faunus, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Dante had made it so his scroll would only be heard by him and him alone. Ruby's projection was next to him, also waiting for the right moment.

"Ready?" Asked Ruby.

Dante motioned his eyes up and down, acknowledging what she said.

"Three, two, one!"

Dante quickly popped the cork on the bottle of powdered dust and tossed it at the two below. A blizzard occurred, followed by a brief gust of wind. Dante let go of the ceiling he dug his gauntleted claws into and jumped down, meeting the completely frozen Blake and Weiss. The only thing the two could move was their eyes, as they saw Dante approaching them with a smile. He then used the claw like finger of his gauntlet to carve a message in the ice.

"Catch you stalkers later." was his message.

He then proceeded to carve a devilish smily face then waved goodbye.

"How'd it go?" Asked Ruby on the holographic display.

"Plan went off without a hitch. Now, we need to get Nora, Ren and Yang."

* * *

Nora and Ren were hanging around the ice cream parlor like Dante predicted. Ren was simply waiting around while Nora kept eating bowl after bowl of ice cream. Dante and Ruby were going to handle one or the other. Ruby was going to drop ice cream on Ren while Dante was going to melt Nora's.

_Sorry Nora. And Ren._

Dante carefully moved, controlling his aura so he wouldn't be sensed by Ren.

_Almost there...once I take care of Nora...it'll be Ruby's turn for Ren_.

Dante quickly pulled out a vial of fire dust he purchased from a vendor earlier. He popped the cork and tossed it right into the mountain of ice cream that Nora had. A fiery explosion occurred, followed by a slag pile of chocolate, vanilla, strawberry and other flavors of ice cream. Then the tears came.

_Like I said, sorry Nora._

Ruby had just moved in with the tub of ice cream and waited for Dante's go. He signaled her down and down went the creamed ice, splattering Ren. The two quickly made a run for it before they were found out.

* * *

"Okay...so we got Jaune, Pyrrha, Weiss, Blake, Ren and Nora. Now that's left is your dearest sister Yang."

"But what are we going to do?"

"Mess with her hair."

"But Dante, that's like a death sentence! You don't mess with Yang's hair!"

"Not even if its a small color redux?"

Ruby paused for a moment.

"I think it'll be okay. As long as one of her hairs stay and don't fall, you'll be okay."

"Alright. And right on cue!"

As he said this, Dante saw Yang walking by. He then showed Ruby his diabolical plan for vengeance.

"A giant tub of ketchup..." Ruby then stuck her finger in the vat of ketchup and tasted some of it.

"And with barbecue sauce. I like your thinking."

"You know me, only the best for my sweet!"

Ruby kissed him on the cheek as the two then proceeded to drag the tub closer off the edge of the roof.

"Okay, ready?" Asked Dante.

"Ready!" Said Ruby.

She and Dante then dumped the vat of sauce on Yang from the high rooftop.

"Success!"

The couple then dragged the tub with them, making it so they had nothing to do with the unfortunate incidents that surrounded their friends while also listening to the furious Yang's angry shouts.

* * *

Everyone except Ruby and Dante went home to change or get over their misfortunes, leaving the two the only people of any team in the large audience. The couple smiled devilishly at each other while high-fiving, celebrating their excellent teamwork. The evening ceremonies were beginning to start. The announcer was getting everyone excited for excellent year that was occurring through all the kingdoms. He also mentioned the current misfortunes occurring at dust shops, but again highlighted more of the greater times.

_Typical. Always getting people off the greater topic to cover their own asses. This is like leaning about the red-herring fallacy in school again. _

Despite that, he was having a good time with Ruby, holding her hand like they usually would do.

_Wait...what's that noise? _

A bullhead flew over head of the crowd as soldiers started to empty out from the air. White Fang soldiers. They started by taking the announcer lady hostage and soon disappeared.

_Dammit! They have a hostage! _

"Ruby, start evacuating people to safety!"

"What about you?" She asked.

"I'm gonna have a little chat with our friends."

* * *

"There's our target!" Said one of the soldiers approaching Dante.

They swarmed around the white haired teen. He counted. Thirty at the most.

_Should be easy. Wait. Remember the ROE. No killing of civilians or enemy combatants. Kill order only established when a higher power allows it. But, since professor Ozpin is the higher up, there are no kill orders. Okay then. Gonna have to this with greaves and gauntlets!_

Dante clicked the trigger on his sword twice as his greaves and gauntlets formed, along with his back armor and mask. One of the soldiers charged in, only for Dante to grab his sword and send a kick to his abs, knocking him back into a pile of ruble. A group of soldiers started firing their guns, but Dante was still approaching, blocking all bullets with his gauntlets. He rapidly disarmed one of the soldiers with a kick then punched him into his ally, making them both off balance. Dante finished with another kick sending the two back a distance. Dante noticed a rocket pass his face and traced the trail of smoke back to a soldier, reloading another rocket. Dante ran towards the last soldier as he fired his rocket. The white haired teen simply jumped on the rocket, then jumped off it, approaching the White Fang soldier. Dante then smashed his fist into the soldiers face, sending him into the ground.

Heh! That wasn't so bad!

* * *

Dante heard a growl as he turned to see a Beowolve pounce on him. Before teen and beast fell to the ground, Dante grabbed hold of its neck, pressed his legs against its chest, then used his free hand to pierce directly through its head, followed by the beasts corpse being pushed off Dante midair. The white haired teen instantly was on his feet after launching the Beowolve midair.

_What the hell? How'd a Beowolve get here of all places?_

Dante heard more growling as he saw three more Beowolves approach him.

_This is not good. How are they in the city? No time for that. I gotta deal with these guys first! Since these are Grimm...I can use my gold old fighting style! _

Dante smashed his fists together as the greaves, gauntlets, back armor and mask formed into Dante's weapons scythe form, which was a copy of Ruby's Crescent Rose, only the entire weapon was black, and instead of rose petals, there would be black streaks of energy when he fired shots from it or slashed. Just for fun, Dante unloaded a shot in one of the oncoming Beowolves face and killed it instantly. The white haired teen then smiled as he clicked the trigger mechanism and activated the blades high frequency oscillators. The scythes blade crackled with black energy as Dante rushed in. The first Beowolve was stupid enough to try to attack, but Dante lobbed his hand off, sliced the creature in half, clean down the middle, then pulled the trigger as he spun around rapidly and sliced more of the creature into pieces. The final Beowolve roared as it leapt towards Dante. The white haired teen quickly spun, pulled the trigger, and had his scythe blade enter through the Beowolves head. Dante pulled the trigger a final time and tore off the creatures head.

"Gross! Beowolve head on my scythe!"

Dante, while gagging, used his index finger as he quickly pushed off the beasts head.

* * *

Dante heard a beep go off and brought the rectangle up. It soon expanded into its seventeen inch holographic screen.

"What's happening Ruby?"

"Everyone's been nearly evacuated. Weiss, Blake, Yang and the others are starting to show up too. They're handling the White Fang. Dante...what's going on?"

"I don't know and I don't like it. But when I fought with the first group of soldiers, they seemed to be looking for me. Like I said, I don't know what's going on, but I'm gonna to find out soon enough. I'm gonna go after the kidnappers right now."

"Wait! Hold on a second!" Said a voice.

Another holographic screen appeared next to the holographic screen of Ruby.

"Weiss?"

"Didn't you learn anything from last time?! What if its that woman from before?! The one that nearly defeated you?!"

"What happened last time isn't going to happen again. I know how she fights now."

"So does she!" Retaliated Weiss.

_That is a solid point. Damn. Well, no point in crying over it._

"I'm still going Weiss. I'm not going to back down because I got my ass handed to me."

Dante then directed his attention to Ruby.

"If you want, but knowing that you will, you guys can follow behind after mopping up."

"Just be careful!" Said Weiss.

Her screen then disappeared, leaving only Ruby and Dante. She still had a look of concern on her face.

"Don't worry. I'll be back. And I'll be safe."

Dante then clicked the holographic screen as the screen collapsed into its rectangle then disappeared.

_Now to move forward._

* * *

Dante was running down the wide streets of Vale, white aura outlined in black covering his legs.

_Where'd those guys go?_

Dante then stopped dead in his tracks as something pierced the ground in front of him. An enormous black feather.

_You've gotta be kidding me!_

A Nevermore swept down into the streets as it roared at Dante.

"A Nevermore?!" A screen popped up.

"Ruby?!"

"Dante get out of there!"

"No way! I can handle this!"

"We're coming over there right now!"

"Well you better hurry then! This'll be over soon enough!"

Dante had his screen disappear and got into a stance.

_Remember Dante, be careful and stay alert. You got this._

He then transformed his weapon into it's sword mode and activated the oscillators, running towards the Nevermore, aura blazing around his feet. The bird like Grimm jumped back and shot feathers at Dante, who kept running and deflected all feathers that got in his way. He then proceeded to slash away at the Nevermore's right foot, then jumped up to where its leg was and started slashing, softening it up. The white haired teen then landed on the ground and waited for the Nevermore's next move. It made the foolish mistake of trying to attack with its beak by trying to peck him. Dante simply grabbed the incoming beak, then slashed a part of it with enough force to make the bird like Grimm stagger backwards. With that, the white haired teen jumped to the creatures face and started to hack away, taking pieces of its beak. The Nevermore decided to further distance between it and Dante by flapping its wings to push it farther back. The creature then began to launch waves of feathers to block Dante from approaching, but the white haired teen easily cut through the Nevermore feathers like butter. The Nevermore brought its wing up in response to the sprinting Dante approaching it.

_You're not getting the best of me birdbrain!_

Dante jumped onto the wing as it hit the ground then began to slice it apart as he got closer to the wings joint. The white haired teen then leapt up into the sky and sliced through the joint. He then flipped once and landed his swords point directly into the creatures back, supposedly killing it. The immense Nevermore's body crashed into the street as Dante pulled his blade out of the creatures body and swung his blade to his side to clean off any blood. He then sheathed it in his mechanical sheath.

_Alright, time to chase after the kidnappers._

* * *

Dante was running in the direction the kidnappers last ran. He saw them a short distance away.

_There they are..._

Dante then began running down the streets after them, aura flaming around his legs and feet. They something unexpected next. They let the hostage go and ran for it.

_What was that all about?_

As soon as he thought this, he heard a shot and dodged a bullet that came across his face. It was a blur, but Dante saw someone with red hair quickly take the hostage and run for it. Before Dante could continue, he heard a screech above him. The white haired teen looked up into the sky to see the Nevermore he fought was back, bloodied and angry. It roared as it tried to peck Dante once more, but Dante blocked the attack and slashed it across the face. The creature swiped its remaining left wing at Dante, unleashing a wave of giant, sharp, feathers. The teen stood his ground and sliced at all the feathers, destroying them all. The Nevermore screeched once more as it jumped back and made the sky rain with feathers. Dante quickly ran towards them and jumped on the feathers, using them as stepping stones in the air to get closer to the bird like Grimm. The hail of feathers stopped as Dante jumped from the last feather and hacked off the creatures wing. Before the wing fell, Dante grabbed it as the Nevermore hit the ground. Dante then roared as he spun around once and brought the tip of the Nevermore's wing downwards towards its back. The tip off the wing crashed into the creatures back as it let out an agonizing screech of pain. The white haired teen jumped while pulling the wing out of the body.

_It's still going?!_

The Nevermore tried for a final dash at Dante, but the white haired teen spun around once, giant wing still in hand, and stabbed the creature in its chest. Large amounts of aura charged around Dante's arms and hands as he brought the wing up through the Nevermore's body and through its head, slicing the top portion of the creature in half. Just to be safe, Dante jumped into the air and brought the wing down while letting go, slicing the rest of the Nevermore in half with its own sharp wing. Dante landed on the ground and turned around, examining his work.

_Well that was easy. Still... I'm curious as to how this thing managed to get inside Vale._

* * *

He kept running in the direction of the kidnapper, hoping that he maybe slowed down enough for Dante to catch up. Fortunately, the kidnapper was soon in sight. He appeared to be waiting for Dante, hostage still close by. Dante stopped in his tracks a couple feet away from the kidnapper. The kidnapper was a tall man with red hair that spiked backwards in a windswept way. He wore a white mask that obscured his eyes and upper face. The mask also had what seemed to be flame-like symbols decorating the front, along with brown beast-like-ear pieces of cloth on the top of both sides, and two slits on each side, presumably to allow for vision. The man, for clothing, wore a long sleeved black trench coat with slit sleeves and more red designs and a white symbol on the left side. His trench coat was red on the inside with red flame-like accents at the bottom and had a large emblem on the back, with a white tulip design covered by a red rose design. He also wore long black pants and black shoes that are red on the bottom, and black gloves with more familiar red emblems on their forehand, appearing to be a variant of the Greek letter for Omega. He wore a black belt with white domino marks on them. His weapon was what intrigued Dante the most. But for Dante, it seemed to be two weapons in one. The sheath looked like that of a gun with an ammo clip and the sword itself appeared be capable of being shot hilt-first out of the barrel, a mechanism similar to Dante's, only Dante didn't need an ammo clip for his sheath. The man unsheathed his sword, as his sheath became more angular and shorter while the barrel extended, holding greater resemblance to an actual rifle. The blade was red and roughly average in length, similar to the size of Dante's black sword. The sheaths stock was a dark red, while all other components were gray. The stock itself was rather long when compared to the rest of the firearm. The side of the forestock was decorated with the mans apparent logo. Just by looking at it, Dante judged that the sheath itself was unable to fire actual bullets normally until the blade was unsheathed. Even though it was small and seemingly lightweight, the sheaths component seemed capable of automatic fire, while with the sword, it made the blade quickly draw for a strike, giving it a powerhouse quick draw. The capable range of the sheaths bullets was unknown to Dante.

_This day just keeps on getting better, _thought Dante sarcastically.

"Took you long enough." Said the man.

"What can I say? If you put a bunch of useless crap in the way, I won't be able to get here any faster." Replied Dante with a smirk.

"Courageous and a big talker."

"So then I should assume you've done your homework on me, mr. kidnapper?"

The man smiled as he let the hostage go free. The announcer quickly ran away.

"For your information, hero, my names Adam."

"Adam huh? Well Adam, if these were different circumstances, it would have been great to know you."

"You're talking like this fight just ended."

"Because it will end soon enough."

"Let's see if you can fight better than you can talk."

Adam put his hand on his sword and waited. Dante slowly grasped his sword the unsheathed it, getting into a stance. Adam quickly dashed at Dante and slashed. Dante managed to block and tried to retaliate with a slash of his own, only for the man to jumped back.

_He's fast. Wait, when did he sheath his sword? Oh I see. He does lai techniques. That only just added to his level of danger. Still, I was able to keep track of his strike and block. Which means I'll be able to win if I just stay calm and cool._

Dante then dashed in and tried for strikes, only to be blocked and parried. He was shot at and slashed at a few times himself, but also managed to dodge or block the attacks. The two after a minute of attacks came to clash, meeting face to face.

"Not so bad..." Said Adam.

"You're not bad yourself...still..."

Dante broke the clash by moving their swords upwards, then spun around and slashed Adam across the chest, sending him a distance back. Dante dashed after him and soon resumed his attacks. Adams attacks soon started to become faster and deadlier, being Dante received a cut on the side of his head. Dante quickly jumped back and let the blood slide down the side of his face.

"Looks like your swordsmanship could use a little more practice with those lai strikes." a small cut appeared on Adams arm.

"I'm impressed. You know your styles."

"What can I say? I aim to do my best."

Dante then once more resumed his continuous strikes and slashed, but trying to hit Adam was like trying to cut a single sheet of paper in a hurricane. He moved faster than Dante at some points of time, but Dante was always able to catchup. After slashing each other across the chest, Adam and Dante spun around and clashed swords again, sparks flying all around them.

"Quick question, why are you working with the White Fang?"

Adams gave no response. He was trying to push back Dante, but the white haired teen was stronger than his adversary. He broke the clash and slashed upwards of Adams chest, but Adam dodged to the point where he only received a minor cut. Dante heard a small beep and quickly raised the two screens. It was Ruby and Blake.

"Everyone's safe and all other White Fang soldiers were defeated." Said Blake.

"Where are you?" asked Ruby.

"I'm a little busy at the moment fighting some red haired guy who's with the White Fang."

Dante noticed Blake's eyes light up and then her screen disappear.

_That was weird._

"I'm down the street. You're not too far."

"Be careful."

Ruby's screen disappeared as Dante focused his attention back to Adam.

"Sorry for the interruption. Now..."

Dante swung his blade once, cutting apart a nearby crate into hundreds of pieces.

"Let's end this fight right now!"

"You're too weak kid!"

Adam unsheathed his sword and started shooting at Dante while running towards him. The white haired teen deflected each and every bullet that came his way and started taking swings at Adam. Adam was dodging and blocking and some times even attacking, but Dante was moving faster then he was. The two knocked each other back a small distance away. Dante brought his mechanical sheath to his side and sheathed his sword, while Adam sheathed his as well. Then they began to rush at each other, fingers on their trigger mechanisms. Dante and Adam pulled the triggers on their sheaths and had their blades exit. Adam was confident he had Dante, but the instant Dante grabbed his sword, he slashed and cut through Adams red sword while also cutting off his right arm.

* * *

Adam roared in pain as he fell on his back. He held his wound with his left hand as he slowly got up.

_What's he doing? _

Dante noticed Adam walking towards his severed arm that held what was left of his sword. He then grabbed it and slowly walked towards Dante.

_Gotta admit, this guys got spirit. He can't possibly believe he'll win this with one of his arms cut off._

Adam tried to attack Dante, but the white haired teen only raised his his hand and caught Adams blade.

"Go home. You're in no condition to fight." He told Adam.

"You think... I'm going to give up...just because I'm armless? Then you're... stupider than I thought."

Adam tried to push, but Dante effortlessly pushed him back a large distance away.

**_Do it Dante! Take his life!_**

_No. He's already defeated._

_**Foolish child! Do as I command!**_

Dante then felt a sharp pain in his head.

_No, you do as I command! I'm the one who's in control here! Not you!_

Dante heard the dark voice screech painfully as it soon receded.

The white haired teen turned to the sound of footsteps to see Blake behind him, in shock. She looked at Adam then looked to Dante.

_What's her deal? Why is she so...wait a minute...does she-? _"Blake...do you know him?"

"I've never seen her before in my life." Said Adam.

He then smiled as a Bullhead descended and soldiers grabbed him.

"Wait!" Said Blake running towards them.

Dante noticed one of the White Fang soldiers fire a rocket directly for Blake. He then quickly grabbed her arm, spun her around with him, and sliced the rocket in half. He let go of Blake and watched the Bullhead leave the area.

* * *

Everyone was walking down the halls of Beacon while listening to Nora's take of how she took on and defeated at least twenty White Fang soldiers and three Grimm. Dante and Ruby were walking behind everyone.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Me? Yeah... I'm good. Just, how do you think the White Fang and Grimm slipped in?"

"No one knows. But they did somehow. And it's making a big deal on the news."

"Hopefully that doesn't happen again. Otherwise a certain someone might forget the ROE's."

Ruby nudged Dante in the side.

"Ow! I was kidding! But I'm still a little bit angry that all that happened. You don't just come to another persons home and start shooting the place up and letting man eating creatures run around! It's just not right! Aren't you a little bit concerned?" Asked Dante.

"Of course I'm concerned! But we have you! The ultimate warrior!" Said Ruby with a smile.

_Ultimate huh? I wouldn't exactly describe myself as ultimate, but I guess she has a point._

"Dante."

The couple stopped to see professor Ozpin outside his office.

"Might I speak with you a moment?" He asked the white haired teen.

"I'll wait right here." Said Ruby letting go of his hand.

Dante nodded as he stepped inside Ozpin's office.

* * *

"You remember yesterday's events correct?" Asked professor Ozpin.

"Of course. Who wouldn't? But why am I here?"

Dante then looked over to ms. Goodwitch.

"Let me guess...'how irresponsible of you to charge in and attack an enemy!' Am I close?"

Ms. Goodwitch sighed.

"The opposite actually." She replied.

Dante was a bit surprised.

_Really? _

Ms. Goodwitch opened up her scroll and looked over.

"No civilian casualties whatsoever. All White Fang soldiers present during the attack are all in captivity with injuries. And all Grimm that infiltrated Vale were neutralized without harming a single civilian. Not to mention the swift execution of the Nevermore by your hand. An act repeated not once, but twice since your time here at Beacon. Your record is...impressive. Despite how you phrased your comment a while ago, I must agree with your statements. That is why professor Ozpin and I have called on you."

"For what?"

Ozpin then arose from his seat and walked to the window.

"Are you aware of the White Fang organization?" He asked Dante.

"Ever since that incident at the shipping yard."

"How do you feel about going on a mission?" Asked Ozpin.

"A mission? What kind of mission?"

"Do you remember the lesson professor Oobleck taught about the region of the Faunus?"

"If I remember correctly professor, the Faunus are basically populated in Menagerie, an area in Remnant where the Faunus were confined by humans. The Faunus were basically forced into that territory before the Faunus Rights Revolution. After a while, the Faunus won their rights to live outside Menagerie."

"You've been studying. Excellent."

"So what's the mission?"

"We're sending you to Menagerie for information and infiltration. One of our sources was able to track down some of the airships that brought the White Fang inside Vale to a city. You and two team members from RWBY or JNPR of your choosing will accompany you."

"Of my choosing?"

"That is correct."

"In that case, I'll take Ruby, and...hmmmm...Blake. So...when do I leave professor Ozpin?"

"The day after tomorrow. I suggest you do what you need to do before then. You will be going after the White Fang."

* * *

"Did you get yelled at?" Asked Ruby.

Dante had just exited Ozpin's office and grasped Ruby's hand.

"No..."

"Then what did professor Ozpin want?"

"I'm to go on a mission in two days. And you're coming with."

"Oooooo! What kind of mission?"

"Stealth like a ninja and info gathering. Nothing too big."

"And you picked me?"

"Of course. But we're also taking Blake along."

"Whys that?"

"We're going to Menagerie and its a possibility Blake might have lived there, considering she has Faunus heritage. But first, I think its time for another date."

"But shouldn't we-"

"We can worry about the details later. And after today, I think we need to do something a bit...relaxing."

"So what did you have in mind?"

"There's this spot I know not too far from Beacon. Interested in some ice skating my lovely?"

"I've never gone ice skating before."

"Well then, I guess its a good time to teach you."

* * *

"That's it! Just keep pushing off each foot! See! You're getting it Ruby!"

"You're still holding my hand Dante!"

"Well I'm letting go now!"

"What?!"

"Good luck!"

"No! Dante! Wait!"

Dante let go of Ruby's hand as she staggered around a bit before regaining balance. Dante then skated right next to Ruby as he bowed, offering to dance.

"You can't be serious!" Shouted Ruby.

"Oh I'm serious alright!"

Dante then grabbed hold of Ruby's hand as the two started dancing on the ice. Basically Dante was dancing while Ruby was screaming. After a while, Dante purposely slid to the edge of the ice, causing the two to fall over into the snow, laughing. Ruby was being held in Dante's arms gently while the two watched the starlit sky.

"Its so pretty..." She said.

"Not as pretty as you." Ruby giggled at his comment.

"What do you think our future holds?" Asked Ruby.

"I don't know. But I do know there'll be ups and downs. And hopefully it'll be more ups. But other than that, I see a happy future. For the both of us."

"Our first mission together...how do you think it'll go?"

"Hopefully good. Wanna go over details tomorrow?"

"It would be a good idea. But the only way you're going to get any info...Is if you trade it with a kiss." Said Dante sing-songy voice. She giggled as she pulled Dante in for a kiss.


End file.
